Salvándonos
by sabina-vargas
Summary: Después de la graduación del instituto, Quinn huyó de Lima sin mirar atrás. Siete años después, regresa armada de valor para reclamar lo que fue suyo desde el principio. Para intentar salvarla y al mismo tiempo, salvarse a si misma. Historia Faberry, M para futuros capítulos. No soy buena para los resúmenes así que por favor sólo denle al fic una oportunidad.
1. Quinn

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Apreciados lectores: Este es mi primer intento escribiendo fanfic, no es muy bueno pues pero se hace lo que se puede. Es un trabajo en progreso y este es sólo el primer capítulo, quise subirlo para ver que les parecía y si les gusta, mañana subiré otro. Por favor dejen sus reviews a ver que les parece, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Salvándonos.

Capítulo 1: Quinn

París, Francia. 19 de Mayo.

7 años desde que salió de aquel infierno, dejando malos recuerdos, amigos y sobre todo _ella_. Sacudiendo la cabeza salió de su trance, en aquel edificio se leía 'La Poste'. Decidida y con paso firme, entró. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser enviar ese sobre?, esa carta que había escrito en un arrebato, bueno no, no un arrebato, en realidad, la carta es solo la afirmación de algo que negó por mucho tiempo. Quinn 'La reina del Hielo' Fabray, es gay. En fin, compró los sellos, confirmó la dirección y depositó el sobre en el buzón correspondiente. Salió de la oficina de correos y decidió regresar caminando a casa, al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan lejos, y un poco de aire fresco no le caería nada mal.

Le quedaba sólo una semana en París, antes de que tomara un vuelo hacía aquel infierno en Ohio, después de tantos años y pese a todo sabía que era hora de tomarse unas vacaciones, regresar y enfrentarse -aunque solo por un par de semanas- a su pasado.

Así es como han transcurrido siete años para Quinn. Después de haber terminado la carrera de periodismo en la Universidad de Nueva York, se dio la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo debido a que su trabajo se lo permitía, asentándose finalmente en París ya que desde la primera vez que piso la ciudad, se enamoró de ella.

Continuó con su recorrido, divagando y caminando recordó aquella cita de Gertrude Stein "América es mi país y París mi ciudad natal". París la había acogido como tal, se sentía tan bien, como si toda su vida hubiera vivido ahí, no era una periodista famosísima, pero al menos, era reconocida, y sobre todo bien pagada. Le encantaba la comida, el clima, el arte, los edificios, los cementerios, la vida nocturna y sobre todo las mujeres. Con una sonrisa pícara, continuó caminando un poco más hasta llegar a una banca donde se sentó un momento para encender un cigarrillo mientras recordaba a 'sus inspiraciones'.

'Inspiraciones' así les llamaba a sus conquistas de una noche -algunas veces, más de una-, mujeres que le servían de inspiración, , entre ellas la llamaban "Lion Quinn", debido a su aún corta melena y su pasión e incluso algunas veces, por su ferocidad. . Las conquistaba y convencía muy fácilmente, sin importar orientación sexual, nacionalidad, religión o edad. Quinn era toda una 'Casanova', ¿cómo no? Como buena Fabray, cuando hacía las cosas, lo hacía bien y a lo grande. Ella sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo; las trataba bien, les abría la puerta del coche, les recitaba poemas, las tomaba de la mano al caminar, las invitaba a cenar, al cine, en fin, le gustaba innovar en sus citas. Ni siquiera tenía que ponerlas ebrias, ellas solas caían rendidas a sus pies. Algún tiempo se rumoro que entre esas conquistas estaban mujeres famosas tales como Amber Heard, Shay Mitchell, Lisa Ray, Gal Gadot y la lista sigue y sigue. La última celebridad a la cual se le vinculo fue Elizabeth Grant, la prensa decía que fue algo de más de una noche pero como siempre, ni ella ni sus citas hacían comentarios al respecto, así que nada estaba confirmado. Despreocupada, fumaba y reía para sí misma al recordarlas. Quinn y sus mujeres sabían que era solo un pasatiempo, y todas la entendían, ella por su parte, tenía muy claro a quien le pertenecía, y al final la historia se repetía…

"Con un carajo"- decía para si misma mientras su mente traicionera le devolvía el recuerdo de ella y aquel día. – "tal vez el destino en realidad si me quiere decir algo, pero todo depende de ti".

Terminó su cigarrillo, tiró la colilla, se levantó y continuó con su camino hacia su casa, sin poder sacársela de la cabeza.

* * *

Al llegar a casa dejo su bolsa, se quitó el abrigo y sin más, subió a su habitación. Como hacía cada vez que la recordaba, se dirigió hacia el librero, tomo aquel viejo diario y saco la fotografía que ahí estaba esperándola.

"7 años desde que escapé"- volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Por siete años ha tenido esa foto consigo, un poco maltratada por el paso del tiempo, pero al final de cuentas sigue ahí.

"Todo depende de ti vida, todo depende de ti"- repitió mientras dejaba la foto en la cama y se iba a preparar un trago. -"7 años que mi corazón no es mío". –suspiró. Aquel día se acordó de ella, lo que sólo significaba una cosa, iba a ser una larga y amarga noche.

Su habitación quedó vacía otra vez, y en aquella gran cama, sólo se apreciaba la foto de una gran cabellera negra y la espalda desnuda de una dormida Rachel Berry.


	2. Rachel

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Apreciados lectores: Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el segundo capitulo. Sobre la foto…. Sigan en sintonía que pronto descubrirán el porqué, lo que si les puedo decir es que en el prox. capitulo se descubre un poco del contenido de la mis errores ortográficos y mi no-tan-buena calidad para escribir. Ojala este capítulo también les guste.

Otra cosa, si les agrada Finn, bien!. Y si hay alguien a quien no le agrada , ya somos dos, pero lamentablemente tenía que incluirlo, sino a quien voy a destrozar en la historia? :D Gracias otra vez y sigan no olviden dejar su review :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Rachel

Lima, OH. 19 de Mayo

Todos los días eran iguales. Todos sin excepción alguna. Vivía en una eterna rutina.

Era un lunes normal para ella, inicio de semana, otra vez el volver a lo mismo. Despertarse, apagar la alarma, quedarse inmóvil por unos cuantos minutos tratando de olvidar su ¿'vida'? si es así como se le puede llamar, pues sí… Levantarse, despertar a su esposo, el cual, como siempre y como todo, está dormido como una roca.

"Finn, anda despierta que se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo".

"mpfhhff", solo se escuchaban gruñidos.

"Finn… FIIINNN", 'por fin se ha despertado', piensa.- "Buenos días", y acto seguido, le da un beso. Un simple beso en los labios, un simple roce de costumbre.

"mpfhff días", es lo único que alcanza a contestar su esposo, ni siquiera un 'Buenos días mi amor' o un 'Buenos días'. Nada.

Continúa con su rutina, entra al baño, toma una ducha y realiza su aseo diario. Termina y lo deja libre para él. Una vez cambiada, y mientras Finn termina de bañarse, Rachel se dirige a la cocina donde comienza a preparar un desayuno rápido y un almuerzo para que Finn se lo lleve al trabajo. Terminan su desayuno, su esposo se despide con un beso, toma su almuerzo y avanza hacía la puerta, "Por cierto Rach", Rachel cierra los ojos e inhala profundo, Finn no la puede ver porque esta de espalda a la puerta.-"se me olvidaba, el viernes salgo de viaje, tengo una conferencia en Chicago".

"No te preocupes, está bien, todo sea por tu trabajo… que tengas un buen día".

Una vez que se ha ido, Rachel abruptamente empuja una silla. No toleraba que la llamara 'Rach' ese sobrenombre está destinado solo para… "Olvídalo Rachel", se decía.- "Continua con tu quehacer que en una hora llega tu primer alumno."

Rachel era maestra particular de música, ¿Qué más le quedaba? al no haber terminado una carrera, de algún lugar tenía que obtener dinero, y aunque no tenía una educación universitaria, ella conocía muy bien cualquier tema relacionado con música, así que ella aprovecha su habilidad lo más que puede.

Se sentó un momento, luchando consigo misma para no recordar, fue entonces cuando su mirada se focalizó hacia el anillo en su dedo anular. Casi cumplían seis años de matrimonio, seis años que para ella han sido como 15. Como toda su historia con él, todo comenzó muy bonito, las promesas de amor, sus promesas de cumplir cada uno de sus sueños, promesas de felicidad, ¿y al final? Lo mismo, solo promesas que él jamás cumplió, y conforme pasaban los años, todo se iba deteriorando. Cada día era más difícil sobrellevar la situación. ¿En qué momento perdió las ilusiones? ¿En qué momento dejo que aplastaran su sueño? ¿En qué momento decidió ser la esposa de alguien como Finn? Finalmente, pensó que sería mejor empezar a hacer las pocas tareas de ama de casa que alcanzaba a realizar antes de su clase, para así distraerse y evitar pensar de más.

Si al entrar a la preparatoria alguien le hubiera dicho que 10 años después esta iba a ser su vida, que iba a estar casada con Finn, sin hijos(afortunadamente), sin haber egresado de NYADA, SIN FAMA, se hubiera reído de ese alguien o simplemente lo hubiera ignorado y salido del lugar haciendo una rabieta. Más sin embargo ni ella ni nadie imaginaron que así era como terminaría Rachel Barbra Berry, aquella joven talentosa y soñadora que lo único que quería era triunfar en Broadway.

Pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, esta era la vida que ella había elegido, no podía quejarse, al menos no se lo permitía. Aunque algunas veces '¿Por qué?' era la pregunta más recurrente en su cabeza, y ella sabía que no había marcha atrás, ¿para qué tratar de salir de su vida actual?, ¿para qué tratar de escapar? Si esa vida es lo mejor a lo que actualmente puede aspirar, no había nadie que la pudiera salvar.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y salió de su trance, su primer alumno había llegado. Fue a la puerta y abrió. Encontrándose con un niño y su madre.

"Señorita Berry ya llegué".

"Hola Erick, hola Sra. Montana, pasen, ya saben dónde está el 'salón de clases'". Mientras se adentraban en la casa, ella cerraba la puerta y pensaba en lo mucho que Erick le recordaba a Kurt. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar y ponerse melancólica, ¿Cómo sería el aspecto de un hijo suyo, un hijo de _ella_? Tal vez tendría sus ojos, o su cabello, su…

"Maestra Berry ya viene?"

"Si, si, perdón Erick me quedé un poco ida, ya voy"

* * *

Por ese día, habían terminado sus clases.

"Adiós maestra Berry"

"Nos vemos Rachel"

"Adiós Julianne, Adiós señora Robbins"

Ya era libre, por lo que preparó su bolso y fue al supermercado a hacer las compras de la semana, la alacena ya se estaba quedando vacía, sin contar que aún no hacía la comida y ya era bien sabido que Finn siempre regresaba del trabajo con mucha hambre.

Al finalizar sus compras regresó a su casa, abriendo la puerta justo a tiempo para contestar el teléfono, parecía que la persona que llamaba estaba desesperada por que alguien contestara.

"Casa Hudson Berry", contesto amablemente.

"Rachel hija, soy Leroy"

Después de que se casó, la comunicación de Rachel con sus padres fue decayendo día con día. Como ya no vivía con ellos, eso hizo que la casa de sus padres quedara sola, y triste, sin la chispa que Rachel les brindaba, era por eso que de vez en cuando, por no decir que muy seguido, sus padres salían de viaje, se iban a cruceros, convenciones LGBT, etcétera. Por lo mismo, casi no los veía y ya no los visitaba tan seguido como al principio, a tal grado de que ellos no estaban enterados del estado actual de su matrimonio, así que ella solo decidía callar.

"Papi, ¿cómo están? Me había olvidado de llamarlos, he estado ocupada y no encontraba una oportunidad", 'mentirosa', pensó, 'lo que no querías es aburrirlos más con tu patética vida'.

Como sabía que la llamada iba a durar un buen rato, decidió sentarse.

"Estamos bien, acabamos de regresar del crucero de Rosie O'Donnell…."

Y así siguió la conversación por media hora más, en la cual se ponía al tanto de las noticias de sus padres y de uno que otro chisme, después hablaba con Hiram, después otra vez con Leroy y así se la pasaba. Ella también les hablaba de su vida, de su trabajo, de Finn, de lo que hizo de comida o de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera, mas nunca les hablaba de cómo se sentía realmente.

"Ok papá, me despides de papi, dile que lo amo, el fin de semana prometo ir a visitarlos ok? Bye te amo"

Colgó, con el brazo cansado de tanto sostener el teléfono, se quedó sentada.- 'Espero algún día dejar de mentirles'. Finalmente y como todas las tardes que tenía libres, se dio la oportunidad de pensar en aquel día.

_Flashback_

_Después de haber discutido el tema por un largo rato, ella y Finn decidieron ir al baile. Era su última oportunidad de asistir a uno, aunque Finn, como siempre, se rehusaba a complacerla. Al final de cuentas logró convencerlo. _

_Una vez ahí, se encontraron con sus demás compañeros de Glee, compartieron un momento de pláticas y risas y después, se dispusieron a bailar. Ya en la pista, Rachel sintió como alguien la miraba de lejos, tardo un momento en localizar a la persona dueña de la mirada, pero al fin lo hizo. Y ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba Quinn, con una mirada llena de odio y rabia. "Esta vez no me voy a dejar", pensó. Decidida y motivada por el hecho de que era su último baile, Rachel decidió enfrentarla, al fin y al cabo, no les quedaba mucho tiempo de escuela y lo que restaba no era suficiente como para que Quinn tuviera la oportunidad de torturarla más de lo que ya había hecho en el pasado. Así fue como le pidió un momento a Finn, con la excusa de querer usar el baño, cuando en realidad, lo que hizo fue buscarla._

_Salió del gimnasio y la buscó por toda la escuela, salones, el gimnasio, las gradas, encontrándola finalmente a las afueras de la escuela. Ahí estaba Quinn, en el estacionamiento, recargada en su coche mientras fumaba, en su cara, una mirada perdida. Se percató de la presencia de Rachel y le dijo:_

"_¿Qué haces aquí Berry? ¿No deberías estar con tu novio maravilla?"._

"_Es por eso que vengo, ¿no te basta Fabray? ¿No te es suficiente todo lo que me has hecho? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz eh? ¿Quieres a Finn de regreso?¿Es por él?"_

"_Por Dios Rachel no seas estúpida, ¿para que querría yo a alguien como Finnepto?"_

"_Entonces dime la razón de querer arruinar mi último baile"_

"_¿Sabes qué ?Yo no sé qué tengo que ver en todo eso, sabes que no me he metido en tus asuntos desde hace mucho tiempo"_

"_Ah no? Entonces dime porque tenías esa cara hace un rato allá adentro"_

"_¿De qué me estás hablando?"_

"_De esa mirada de hace rato ,te vi Fabray, era una mirada que estaba llena de rabia"_

_Quinn termino su cigarrillo, lo tiro al pavimento y lo pisó, "por nada Rachel ok? Déjalo ir si?", dijo con la sola finalidad de dar por terminada la conversación._

"_NO! Quiero una puta explicación, habla de una vez, dame una buena razón porque, por qué si dices que ya no quieres a Finn, no hay motivo por el cual es….."_

"_POR TI ¿OK? Esa mirada de rabia es por ti"_

"_Quinn yo…", no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque Quinn la interrumpió_

"_YO NADA! ¿QUERIAS QUE HABLARA VERDAD? Pues ahora tú me vas a escuchar, SI, hace unos minutos tenía una mirada completamente llena de celos y rabia, lo acepto, pero esa mirada no estaba dirigida hacia ti Berry, esa mirada era para él"._

_Con un tono más calmado, Rachel solo atinó a decir "Pero, ¿por qué para él?"._

"_¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad quieres saberlo? ¿La señorita Berry quiere saber la verdad?", Rachel asintió con la cabeza, -"Fue porque lo envidio, porque de todas las miserables cosas que posee Finn, porque de toda esa miseria solo hay algo que se salva, algo que no es digno de él… porque él tiene algo que yo nunca podré tener, porque él tiene lo único que yo JAMAS tendré, él te tiene a ti Rach", terminó con una voz suave, casi un suspiro._

"_Pero Quinn, yo no, no…"_

"_No Rach, shhh, no digas nada, ¿no lo ves? ¿acaso nunca no lo supiste reconocer? ¿No mande las señales correctas?", la mirada de Quinn se había ablandado, ahora era una de ternura y amor, y suavemente, casi susurrando, termino de decirle,-"Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo así Rach, JA", rió irónicamente -"Estoy que me muero por ti vida, y estoy que me muero de rabia porque sé que jamás podre llamarte mía"_

_Nunca se odiaron, nunca la odió, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que detrás de toda esa fachada había algo más que Quinn no le estaba contando.¡Quinn la quería!, en sus propias palabras 'estaba que se moría por ella', y en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras 'Me muero por ti vida'._

_Fin flashback_

"Rachel".- Debió haberse quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala, tanto pensar en aquel día debe haberla dejado agotada.-"Rachel, Rach despierta…."

Coño, algo la había despertado, más bien, alguien…

"oh Finn, llegaste, me quedé dormida".-dijo afirmando lo obvio.-"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien, me di una vuelta por el taller para ver cómo iba todo, y en la oficina, pues estamos ajustando los últimos detalles antes del viaje"

"Ok, me da gusta que te haya ido bien, ¿te molesta calentarte la cena solo? Ya está lista pero estoy un poco cansada y quiero ir a dormir…"

"No te preocupes, no tengo hambre también estoy cansado, mejor vayamos a dormir"

Los dos caminaron a la habitación, terminaron de asearse, y se metieron a la cama. Rachel se había acostumbrado a recibir solo un beso de buenas noches. Daba gracias que su marido no intentaba dormir con ella, Rachel ya sabía que eso solo ocurría una vez al mes y por supuesto, no duraba mucho, daba gracias que no fue el quien se quedó con su virginidad.

Con este pensamiento, regresaron muchos otros más, y sin saber cuándo ni cómo, se encontraba llorando en silencio, deseando que _ella_ estuviera ahí para abrazarla al dormir, para que le diera un buen beso de las buenas noches, pero en fin, todo era Ilusiones.

Despertar a Finn con su llanto no le importaba, eso no sucedería, cuando él dormía no había poder humano que lo despertara, así que solo se quedó ahí, quieta, con unas lágrimas que apenas se iban abriendo paso por sus mejillas, se quedó esperando a que el sueño llegara, esperando el día siguiente, esperando a que empezara otro día de rutina en la aburrida vida de Rachel Berry.


	3. A un paso

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Estimados Lectores: Aquí esta el capítulo 3, es un poco corto pero contiene información relevante. Si llegan al final de este cap. sabrán de que se tratará el siguiente. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Chapter 3: A un paso

París, Francia. 3:13 AM

"_¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad quieres saberlo? ¿La señorita Berry quiere saber la verdad?", Rachel asintió con la cabeza, -"Fue porque lo envidio, porque de todas las miserables cosas que posee Finn, porque de toda esa miseria solo hay algo que se salva, algo que no es digno de él… porque él tiene algo que yo nunca podré tener, porque él tiene lo único que yo JAMAS tendré, él te tiene a ti Rach", terminó con una voz suave, casi un suspiro._

"_Pero Quinn, yo no, no…"_

"_No Rach, shhh, no digas nada, ¿no lo ves? ¿Acaso nunca no lo supiste reconocer? ¿No mande las señales correctas?", la mirada de Quinn se había ablandado, ahora era una de ternura y amor, y suavemente, casi susurrando, termino de decirle,-"Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo así Rach, JA", rió irónicamente -"Estoy que me muero por ti vida, y estoy que me muero de rabia porque sé que jamás podre llamarte mía"_

"_No Quinn eso no es cierto, estas bromeando verdad? Ahora es el momento donde llegan tus amigas porristas y me bañan en granizado o peor aún, te aliaste con Jesse para volver a llenarme de huevo, pues no Fabray no te lo voy a permitir, porque hoy es mi último baile en el instituto y porque no creo lo que me dices y porque tú no puedes estar enamorada de mí, no te puedes morir por mí, no puedes venir y llamarme vida, que de hecho es la palabra más dulce que me han dicho, pero no me cambies el tema, no me puedes siquiera llamar Rach, todo esto es una broma lo sé, tu no serías capas siquiera de quererme…"_

_Quinn no quería detenerla, todo ese discurso nervioso le parecía tan hermoso, así que la dejo seguir, aparte de todo, no creía que Rachel compartiera sus sentimientos y esta tal vez sería la última vez que la escuchará hablar así._

"… _así que por favor deja de mentir y dime la verdadera razón detrás de tu mirada, porque sería muy hermoso – y nada realista por cierto- el hecho de que me quisieras, el hecho de que te mueres por mí y que no me importa si esto que te estoy diciendo ya no tiene sentido, no importa si estoy divagando y estoy a punto de confesarte que yo también te he querido todo este tiempo y que…."_

_Silencio total… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su boca estaba cubriendo la de Rachel, después de tanto tiempo, por fin había dejado de imaginarse como sería besar a Rachel Barbra Berry porque ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, era la vida real…_

_Rachel golpeaba sus hombros y se separaba un poco del beso mientras seguía hablando_

"_no puedo" beso "dejar que me beses", -beso, los golpes cada vez eran más débiles,- " porque" beso- "porque yo tengo a Finn"_

_Quinn la volvía a traer al beso tomándola un poco fuerte de la nuca, pero unos segundos después ella se volvía a separar_

"_no puedo" beso "entiéndelo" otro beso más largo "soy" mordida-"soy su novia" Quinn se lamía los labios que ahora tenían el sabor de ella, dejándola hablar y mirándola directo a los ojos,- "¿de qué estábamos hablando?" fue lo último que dijo Rachel, devolviendo la mirada y después el beso, esta batalla la había ganado Quinn._

_Y entonces ella la estaba besando de regreso, esta vez con un más ternura y dedicación. Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, Las manos de Quinn abandonaron el cuello de Rachel y después tomaron posesión de su cintura, sus mejillas ardían al sentir como eran sujetadas con mucha delicadeza por ella, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su mente focalizada a no perderse ni un instante del beso y así poder guardarlo y atesorarlo en su memoria por si jamás volvía a repetirse. La sujeto con un poco de más fuerza, el beso volvió a tomar profundidad y fue entonces cuando PUFF! Se acabó el encanto, Rach terminó el beso, pero Quinn seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría tenían que volver a la realidad, tenía que volver a enfrentarla a ella, a enfrentar el mundo. Pegó su frente con la de Rach, aún sin abrir los ojos, aspirando profundo para así poder absorber su aroma._

"_¿Lo que dijiste es verdad? ¿Tú también me quieres a mí?"_

"…" _Silencio._

"_No te voy a pedir perdón vida, por si eso era lo que estabas esperando, no lo haré, tú te iras con él y al final de cuentas este beso será lo único que yo me llevaré cuando consiga largarme de aquí"._

"…_." El silencio seguía_

"_Rach di algo, haz algo, pégame otra vez, grítame, reclámame, pero por favor, no te quedes callada"_

_Rachel se separó abruptamente de ella, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos, temía lo peor…_

"_Sácame de aquí, llévame contigo, vámonos, a donde sea pero rápido, no quiero que venga él y nos vea juntas"_

_¿Cómo fue que hace un momento se estaban besando tan intensamente, tanto que logró que olvidara a Finn? Pero ahora le dice eso, ¿acaso le da pena? y no lo pudo evitar pero su corazón se rompió al escucharla, sentimiento que se le reflejo en el rostro._

"_No, no, Quinn, no es lo que piensas, a mi jamás me daría vergüenza que me viera contigo, al contrario, es sólo que no quiero tener que darle explicaciones y el tener que arriesgarnos a que arme una escena, vámonos por favor…"_

"_Ok está bien, está bien, pero cálmate"_

_Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a subir, la cerró y segundos después ella también subió al coche y arrancó._

"_Rachel yo…", - volteo al asiento del copiloto y ella ya no estaba ahí. Frenó y empezó a gritar._

"_Rachel, Rach, RACH, RACHEL!..."_

Despertó agitada. Maldición, otra vez la misma pesadilla. El mismo tormento, el mismo castigo, lo 'bueno' es que solo había sido una pesadilla. Se volvió a recostar intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, al cabo de 15 minutos estaba otra vez dormida.

10:00 AM

Era una mañana parisina hermosa, con un poco de llovizna y Quinn estaba sentada en la terraza de su apartamento desayunando y bebiendo un café, mientras se preguntaba si la carta ya estaba en las manos de ella. Era su ultimo día en París, su vuelo salía a las 3 de la tarde Ya tenía lista su maleta, la maleta de regalos que les llevaba a sus amigos y familiares y por supuesto el regalo destinado para _ella_, en todo caso de que llegara la oportunidad de dárselo.

Con un último trago termino su café y empezó a recoger los platos. Después de eso acomodaría su bolsa de mano, se daría un baño y después saldría para el aeropuerto.

"Pasado, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas".

* * *

Lima, OH.

Un día menos. Al igual que el lunes, al igual que el martes, al igual que todos los días, al igual que todas las semanas, seguiría la misma rutina. Más Rachel no sabía que este día sería diferente.

Como todos los días se despertó, despertó a Finn, se bañó ella, se bañó él, desayunaron y él se despidió porque tenía que ir a trabajar.

"Adios amor".- Le dice Finn

Rachel se sorprendió y en su cabeza comenzó a tener una conversación consigo misma.

'Carajo ¿ahora qué hago? Me dijo amor, después de tanto tiempo, aghhh me dio un poco de asco'.

'enfócate Rachel dile adiós'

'no no no, dile que también'

'no no dile amor de regreso'

"Adios, que te vaya bien". Fue el único pensamiento conciso que pudo tener en el momento.

Vio a Finn salir y después se dirigió a su habitación pero cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta, se detuvo.

"RACHEL! Aquí está el Correo".

'Carajo! ¿Que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo?', pensó.

"OK FINN Déjalo en la mesa de la cocina, después lo reviso".- Siguió su camino.

"RAAAACHHH"

Rodó los ojos y contestó con un tono molesto.-"Que pasa Finn?"

"Esperabas correo? Porque aquí hay un sobre para ti…"

"Está bien, déjalo ahí". Inmediatamente contestó sin dejarlo terminar

"…y dice que es de parte de Quinn"

Detuvo su camino. Por una milésima de segundos su corazón se paró, solo para volver a latir con una velocidad mucho mayor. ¿Habrá escuchado bien? ¿Quinn? ¿su Quinn?

"¿De quién?", preguntó.

"De Quinn. Quinn Fabray del instituto, ¿la recuerdas no?, lo que se me hace extraño es porque te enviaría un sobre a ti"

'Como olvidarla' pensó.- "ah ok está bien, déjala ahí de todos modos, después la veo, y no te preocupes, ni yo tengo la más mínima idea del por qué", trató de sonar desinteresada, cuando la realidad era otra.

"Ok, ahora si me voy, adiós".-Dijo finalmente Finn.

Quinn, quien por fin decidió volver a aparecer en su vida. Después de tanto tiempo volvería a saber de ella. 7 años. Ella lo sabía. 7 años es el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vio. Ella al igual que Finn, también se preguntaba qué contenía ese sobre. Dio gracias que ese día no tenía que dar clases. Avanzo hacía la cocina para tomar el sobre. El solo hecho de ver su nombre escrito en él con la letra de Quinn la hizo estremecerse y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, las miles de mariposas que habían estado dormidas todo este tiempo en su estómago volvieron a despertarse y a hacerse presentes.

'¿Qué me pasa? Hace muchísimo que no me sentía así… diablos a quien engaño? Es ella, siempre ha logrado este efecto en mí. Esta situación solo la podré soportar con un trago'

Así fue como Rachel tomó el sobre, tomó un vaso con hielos, una botella de Whisky del bar y después se fue a su habitación y se encerró. Una vez dentro, dejó la botella y el vaso en su mesita de noche y el sobre en la cama. Se sentó en ella con la espalda recargada en la cabecera.

"Es la hora de la verdad, pero primero…" sirvió el whisky en el vaso y le dio un gran trago, haciendo caras al final debido a lo fuerte del mismo. Tomo el sobre, leyó el frente por decimocuarta vez, según ella, soló para asegurarse que las trece veces anteriores lo había leído correctamente. Lo abrió y de él saco varías hojas dobladas cuidadosamente. Bebió un poco más de alcohol y entonces procedió a desdoblar las páginas.

"Ahora si…", empezó a leer la carta.

_Del escritorio de L. Quinn Fabray_

_Rolling Stone Magazine_

_Montmartre, París, Francia, 18 de Mayo de 2019_

_Vida:_

_ No sé si aún pueda llamarte así, he de admitir que después de tanto tiempo te sigo considerando como tal, aun así, sé que eres una mujer casada así que permíteme volver a comenzar._

_Querida Rachel:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, después de tanto tiempo…..._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Otra pregunta, esta bien el ritmo de las actualizaciones? Es que no se, yo pienso que es porque es mi primer fic y la verdad quiero guardar el misterio pero a la vez estoy muy ansiosa por subir los capítulos conforme los voy terminando pero cómo lo tengo planeado hasta ahorita, sería una historia corta de 15, máximo 20 capítulos. No se si se extiende la historia, así que no sería muy larga. Pero bueno sobre la marcha iremos viendo. Otra vez, gracias por leer.


	4. La Carta

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Estimados Lectores: He aquí el capítulo 4, Por fin la carta. Perdón por la tardanza. Ayer muchas personas opinaron que les gustaba el ritmo que llevo, así que intentare mantenerlo así. Espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer.

* * *

Chapter 3: La Carta

"Ahora si…", empezó a leer la carta.

_Del escritorio de L. Quinn Fabray_

_Rolling Stone Magazine_

_Montmartre, París, Francia, 18 de Mayo de 2019_

_Vida:_

_ No sé si aún pueda llamarte así, he de admitir que después de tanto tiempo te sigo considerando como tal, aun así, sé que eres una mujer casada así que permíteme volver a comenzar.  
_

_Querida Rachel:_

_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, después de tanto tiempo… 7 años, 7 años han pasado desde… olvídalo, esta carta es para saludarte no para acordarte de - los que para ti deben ser- malos recuerdos. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, que me muero por hacerte tantas preguntas ¿Cómo te trata la vida doméstica, la vida de ama de casa? Santana me dijo que te casaste con Finn, felicidades en verdad, si te casaste fue solo por una cosa, en verdad lo debes de amar. Ojala él esté dándote la vida que te mereces, ojala que te esté haciendo feliz, te lo mereces. ¿Trabajas? ¿Te gusta mucho cocinar? Saluda al señor Hudson(Berry¿? Me imagino) de mi parte. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Eres feliz? Tus padres ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está todo en Lima? Hago muchas preguntas ¿verdad?_

_En fin, esto es una carta no un interrogatorio. Aunque sí me encantaría ponerme al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida. Han sido tantos años, tantas cosas que me he perdido, porque pese a todo lo pasó, ¿éramos amigas no?_

_Y para cambiar de tema abruptamente de tema ¿Esta es la parte en la que te hablo de mí? Bueno, no quiero alardear pero actualmente estoy trabajando en la revista Rolling Stone , hago reportajes sobre los artistas y también les tomo las fotos de los artículos, ¿si te enteraste que hice una major en Fotografía verdad? Siempre ha sido una pasión para mí. Y pues, la paga en la revista es buena, pero sobre todo hago lo que amo, esa es la mejor parte, así que no me puedo quejar. Antes de tomar este trabajo estuve viajando un tiempo, trabajando con otras revistas, incluso hubo un tiempo que no trabajé y solo me dedique a explorar. Y pues como lo leíste arriba, estoy viviendo en París, llevo aquí alrededor de 2 años. ¿Ya has visitado esta ciudad? Si no, deberías de decirle a tu esposo que te traiga aquí, el 18 de Diciembre o el día de su aniversario de bodas, yo con gusto podría ser su guía de turistas. París es una ciudad bellísima, con tantos atractivos, sitios históricos, comida deliciosa, arte, música, en fin. Por lo menos a mí me ha tratado bien, y pues, también la vida en general me ha tratado bien, espero que a ti igual._

_ Y pues después de tantos saludos y formalidades, vamos al grano, el motivo real de esta carta es para avisarte (debes de saber que eres la primera que se entera) que este mes regreso a Ohio. El motivo de mi regreso después de todo este tiempo es porque, pues ¿tú sabes no?, debo de regresar con mi gente, ver a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Sue, etcétera. Desde que me fui jamás volví y pues ya es tiempo. _

_Pero el motivo principal de mi regreso al infierno, eres tú. Sé que aquel día prometí que iba a respetar tu decision, que iba a respetar mi promesa de no volver a molestarte jamás si tu así lo querías._

Rachel dejo de leer y volvió a recordar la promesa que le hizo Quinn

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Quinn y Rachel se encontraban aún en la casa de campo de los Fabray. Estaban en el balcón de la habitación principal, sentadas en pequeño sillón que ahí se encontraba. Rachel sentada arriba de Quinn, con su cabeza recargada en el hombre de Quinn, quien la sostenia fuertemente de la cintura, las dos estaban tapadas con una sábana eran las 6 de la mañana, estaban esperando ver el amanecer juntas. Ninguna hablaba, no hacía falta, solo se estaban bañando de la presencia de la otra. Minutos después, Quinn comenzó a repartirle besos, empezando por su clavícula, pasando por la unión de su hombro y cuello, siguiendo su camino besándole suavemente el cuello, hasta finalmente llegar a su oído._

"_Dímelo otra vez cariño, dime que no es un sueño, dime que estamos aquí las dos juntas, dímelo por favor"_

_Rachel volteó a ver a Quinn que tenía los ojos cerrados, sujetándola de la mandíbula y mirándola fijamente._

"_Abre los ojos amor, mírame y escúchame bien porque es la última vez que te lo voy a decir"_

_Quinn obedeció y abrió los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada._

"_Te quiero, te adoro, te amo, esto no es un sueño, es la vida real, estamos ahora juntas, y me acabas de dar la mejor noche de mi vida, ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo eh? Porque me habías privado de ti"_

_Quinn soltó una risita, "Escondida, temiendo que tu jamás me correspondieras, ¿llegué muy tarde?"_

"_Jamás, llegaste justamente a tiempo"_

_Llegó la hora de la verdad_

"_Sabes que estoy locamente enamorada de ti ¿verdad?"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé, y si yo no lo estuviera de ti, no estaría aquí en este momento"_

_Silencio absoluto_

"_Ven conmigo a Nueva York, me aceptaron en NYU, ven a vivir conmigo"_

"_Quinn eso es excelente! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"_

"_Gracias, pero no contestaste mi pregunta"_

"_Es que no sé Quinn, mi situación en NYADA aún es inestable, ¿Qué tal si no me aceptan?"_

"_Pues no pasa nada, te quedas conmigo allá, sirve que conoces más la ciudad y te preparas aún más, aunque a decir verdad, no creo que no te acepten Rach, por Dios eres maravillosa"_

"…"

"_Mira, hagamos algo, el día después de la graduación, me iré, lo que quiero es salir de aquí, así que si quieres venir conmigo, te espero en la estación ok? Si no llegas, sabré cual será tu decisión y te juro que la respetare. Yo sé que eres novia de Finn, y sé que todo esto es muy aventurado, pero tu viste todo lo que paso esta noche vida, sabes que somos la una para la otra, así que dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, dame la oportunidad de vivir mi vida contigo. Y como ya te dije, yo respetare tu decisión, te lo prometo. Prometo que si no llegas, jamás te buscare, me borrare de tu vida para siempre, te lo prometo. Así que todo como siempre está en tus manos. Pero mientras vamos a disfrutar de este bello amanecer"_

_La mirada de Rachel era de absoluta devoción y amor, no pudo hacer mas que besarla fuertemente._

"_No es necesario esperar, quiero ir contigo, voy a ir contigo"_

"_Me encanta esa decisión, pero sin ofender, te creeré hasta que estemos en la estación, tu aún tienes muchos asuntos que aclarar."_

"_Te amo" _

"_Yo también te amo a ti"_

"_Que te parece si me das un beso y después nos metemos otra vez a la habitación? Ya veremos adentro que se nos ocurre hacer"_

_Quinn la beso con toda su devoción, se separó de sus labios, se le quedo viendo fijamente con mucha seriedad, para después reír y morderle una mejilla._

"_AUCHHHH! ¿Por qué me muerdes?"_

"_Porque quería conocer el sabor de tus mejillas, quería comprobar que no son de chocolate"_

"_Jaja eres un encanto"_

"_Solo por ti…ya se me ocurrio algo que hacer en la habitación, y ya estamos listas porque no se necesita ropa. Quiero Y VOY a hacerte el amor una y mil veces más"_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Salio de su ensueño, dejo de pensar en cosas tristes y volvió a su lectura

_Pero vida… perdón, es que estoy escribiendo sin pensar… pero Rachel después de siete años, acepto que es más fuerte que yo. Y sabes que cumplí con mi promesa, me alejé de ti, me aleje de todos, y sabía, muy en el fondo, que si algún día tomaba la decisión de volver, sería por ti, por nadie más._

_¿Me das permiso? Por favor Rach, permíteme regresar por ti. Mira, yo no hablo muy seguido con la gente de Lima y con las únicas que hablo son con mi mamá, cada cumpleaños, y con Santana y Brittany, con ellas hablo aún con más frecuencia. Y debes de saber que ellas dos son mi única conexión con mi pasado en el instituto, así que debes de saber que ellas saben todo de todos. Por lo tanto estoy al corriente de la mayoría de las cosas que pasan allá, y sé que no eres feliz con esa vida que llevas Rachel. ¿Por qué vives así? ¿Acaso Finn te obliga? ¿Te está amenazando? Sé que lo sabes, y dirás que no es una noticia nueva pero esa vida que estás viviendo no es vida Rach. ¿O si eres feliz? Y la verdad no me quiero meter más en tus asuntos, de hecho, solo estoy asumiendo cosas, asumiendo que no te gusta tu forma de vivir, pero seamos honestas Rach, tu mayor miedo(al menos en el pasado, cuando aún estábamos en McKinley) era no llegar a Broadway, no tener un Tony, no alcanzar la fama. ¿Dónde quedo esa Rachel de la que me enamoré? _

_Perdón por tanto sermón, pero es que simplemente me siento culpable, pude haber luchado por ti y no lo hice, y no sé si sea muy tarde._

_Y pues siendo que ya se descubrieron los verdaderos motivos de esta carta, y si me lo permites, voy a seguir escribiendo todo lo que me he guardado estos años. Y por favor termina de leer, porque tal vez lo que escriba sea muy vago y muchas veces no tenga concordancia es simplemente porque lo estoy escribiendo directamente como va saliendo de mi corazón ok?_

_Mucho tiempo te lloré vida, no me cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que, como lo dije al inicio de aquella noche, jamás serías mía. Sinceramente al principio no quise aceptar la realidad, pero como dicen, el tiempo sana todo…_

Rachel hizo una pausa en su lectura, temiendo lo peor, que Quinn la haya olvidado, aunque el hecho de que la siguiera llamando vida, le decía que Quinn seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Así que un poco más aliviada, tomo otro trago y continuó con su lectura.

… _sana todo y cura las heridas, mas te admito que jamás pude ni podré olvidar aquella noche de baile, aquella noche donde te confesé mi amor por ti, recuerdo que ese día le había pedido mucho a Dios, o a cualquier deidad con el poder suficiente, que me ayudara, que me iluminara para saber cómo decírtelo, y ve, terminé gritándotelo, confesándote que me moría de rabia por que estabas con Finn. Pero después, después todo tomó su camino._

_¿También tú te acuerdas? Aún recuerdo aquellas tantas veces que me entregue a ti, las tantas veces que te entregaste a mí, recuerdo las veces que, aunque fue por una noche, te hice mía. Por esa noche, una sola noche, fuiste mi mujer, solo mía. Bastó una noche para que me diera cuenta que siempre te había pertenecido, cada parte de mi cuerpo es tuya, comenzando con el corazón._

_Y esa noche sigue tatuada perfectamente en mi mente, aquellos hermosos momentos, con esa sola noche me hice adicta a tus caricias, se me hizo vicio el respirar de tu aliento, el beber de tu boca. Los besos y las mil caricias se quedaron impregnados en mi imaginación. _

_¿Recuerdas cómo te aferrabas a mí? Cuando tus brazos rodeaban mis hombros y tus manos y uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y tus piernas se enredaban con las mías. Mientras echabas tu cabeza para atrás y mis labios ahogaban un gemido que de tu boca abierta quería escapar. Lucías tan sensual, tan… no sé, no hay palabras para explicarlo, lo más parecido a ti era una diosa. No sé qué me diste vida mía, o no sé de qué estas hecha, pero desde el primer momento me hechizaste. ¿Cómo lo haces eh? ¿Cómo? es lo que me he venido preguntando todo este tiempo. He de admitir que hay momentos y noches en los cuales sueño contigo y 'nosotros', y no me lo vas a creer pero en esos momentos puedo sentir aún las pulsaciones en mi piel ocasionadas por tus rasguños._

_Recuérdala vida, recuerda esa noche porque para mí es uno de los tesoros más preciados de mi memoria, recuerda nuestra noche, una noche que fue solo de amor y pasión, tienes que aceptarlo, y no intentes negarlo porque lo sentí, y sé que tú también lo hiciste. Te amé como eras, para mí no habría nadie más después de ti. Y odio traerlo a la conversación pero acaso, alguna vez Jesee te besó con la intensidad que lo hice yo? ¿o Puck te acaricio con la delicadeza que lo hice yo? O una pregunta mucho mejor, ¿Es Finn mejor que yo? Con ¿seis? Años de matrimonio, ¿alguna vez has sentido con él lo que sentías conmigo? ¿Sabe él que fuiste primero mía?_

_Está todo en mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer, te lo juro, en mi memoria sigue fresco tu recuerdo, tu aroma. Recuerdo la ligera brisa que acariciaba nuestra piel fusionada. En mi pensamiento solo estabas tú, tú y el hecho de que por fin eras mía, no de él, mía, no de nadie más, mía vida, por una noche fuiste mi mujer! Y al final, recuerdo que te acercaste a mí y te abrazaste fuertemente a mi cintura. Aún siento el calor que emanaba tu pecho cerca del mío, en ese momento sentí que te entregaba el alma, esa noche que me conociste más por dentro y por fuera. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de amor que me dijiste vida? Levantaste un poco tu cabeza y me susurraste al oído 'El amor si existe', para después quedarte dormida…aún me da escalofríos. Esa noche sentí -muy dentro de mí- que ya no éramos dos personas sino una sola, y eso fue en una sola noche, ni siquiera fue un día completo, te imaginas como seriamos si no nos hubiéramos alejado la una de la otra?_

_Pues yo sí, de vez en cuando, cuando la depresión o tu recuerdo me agarran desprevenida, comienzo a imaginar cómo hubiera sido una vida a tu lado. ¿Cómo hubieran cambiado nuestras vidas si juntas hubiéramos ido a Nueva York? Yo me imagino –nos imagino-, en nuestro apartamento, un sábado por la tarde, tu y yo tiradas en el sofá frente a la televisión viendo una película de Audrey o un musical. Olvídalo, seguramente estaríamos viendo "Funny Girl"… la semana anterior también la habíamos visto, y ese sábado me tocaba a mi escoger, pero después de una pequeña 'discusión' y tu haciendo un berrinche sacando ese labio tuyo que me encanta, cedí y pues terminamos 'viendo' Funny Girl, y digo 'viendo' porque al final de cuentas, después de 25 minutos te convencí de una manera muy sutil(con besitos en tu cuellito y mordiditas en tu orejita) que era mucho mejor y más satisfactorio y entretenido, gastar nuestro sábado besándonos._

_O también hay veces donde imagino nuestra vida juntas después de haber salido de la universidad, yo saliendo de mi trabajo, corriendo porque se me hizo tarde, y ya no hay flores que comprar, bueno si, pero no son tus favoritas, así que recorro tres florerías antes de encontrarlas. Muy apenas me alcanza el tiempo para llegar al teatro, porque jamás podría faltar a una noche de estreno de mi novia, y menos si es su primer día como Fanny Brice, el papel de su vida. Llego a tu camerino con el pase que previamente me habías dado, toco, te doy tu beso de buena suerte y te digo 'Rómpete una pierna amor', después me marcho porque tienes que prepararte para salir, y me voy a sentar a mi asiento asignado, primera fila obviamente, al lado de tus padres. La función empieza y yo, al filo de la butaca, viéndote y admirando tu gran talento y belleza. Durante toda la función de observo de una forma embelesada, y al final de tu majestuosa actuación, soy la primera de pie aplaudiéndote, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, con el codo llamo la atención del señor que está sentado al otro lado mío y mientras sigo aplaudiéndote, le sonrío y le digo que eres mi novia. Se cierra el telón y tus papás y yo te esperamos fuera de tu camerino, no podemos esperar a felicitarte, después de eso vamos todos a cenar._

_¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Tú crees que seguiríamos juntas aún? Yo creo que sí, porque en dado caso que nos peleáramos y te quisieras ir de casa, yo correría detrás de ti para detenerte y decirte que lo acepto, que todo fue mi culpa, aunque no lo haya sido, pero pues, ya sabes cómo eres y ya sabes como soy, así que sé que nunca aceptaras tu error y sabes que yo me disculpare aunque no tenga la culpa, pero lo hago porque te adoro y porque no aguantaría estar una noche sin ti, y porque yo te prometí que mientras estuviéramos juntas, jamás me iría a dormir sin un beso tuyo, y jamás dejaría que una pelea te quitara de dormir abrazada a mí._

_¿Tú crees que las casadas seríamos tú y yo? Si, en eso no tengo duda._

_En conclusión vida, te lo digo en serio, desde esa noche me hiciste soñar con una vida a tu lado, tu y yo, y porque no, nuestros hijos. Porque todo este tiempo no me he podido quitar de la cabeza la idea de cómo sería la casa si anduviera por ahí corriendo una mini- Rachel, nuestra hijita hermosa, que sería, como ya lo dije, una mini tú, con tus berrinches, tus cabellos, tus manías, tu talento y sobre todo, tus ojos, esos ojos que me encantan. Sería mi princesita, mi princesita y mi reina y por supuesto no podíamos dejar atrás a mi príncipe, a mi Simba, porque no estas para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero alguien tiene que heredar el trono. Un niñito igualito a mí, con mis ojos, tu boca, mi cabello y ayúdame señor porque seguramente tendría tu carácter, y nuestros hijos me dirán madre y yo te llamaré mía… Y luego me distraía, pero volvía a pensar y a soñar que nos haríamos viejas la una junto a la otra, viviendo en una casita de campo bonita -como la de mi familia- con un gran espacio para poner muchos jueguitos para nuestros nietos. _

_Tú escogiste Rach, fue tu decisión, pero ahora regreso a ofrecerte otra vez lo mismo que antes, sé que es imposible que aceptes, pero igual sigo aquí. _

_Y disculpa que te lo vuelva a decir y que vuelva a repetir las mismas cosas, pero es que era tanta la pasión y el amor que hubo entre nosotras dos, que por eso al principio no comprendí porque no aceptaste mi propuesta. Admito que mucho tiempo estuve viviendo con los 'Y si… con los hubiera', muchas veces estuve tentada a regresar, pero luego recordaba que fue tu decisión y que debía respetarla. _

_Y lo acepto, te lo digo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, te sigo amando, te amo vida, te amo como eres, y quiero que me dejes ayudarte, y quiero que me ayudes. Permíteme sacarte de ese infierno, tú mereces mucho más, amor, mereces ser feliz, mereces triunfar. Ayúdame tú a mí, sálvame de esta soledad, de esta vida vacía, de que me sirve vivir en una ciudad tan maravillosa si no te tengo a ti para compartirla, ¿de qué me sirve trabajar en algo que amo, si mi musa no está conmigo? Jamás he sentido con nadie más lo que sentí cuando estuve contigo, nunca pude, por más que busqué y busqué. He llegado a creer que he sido creada con el solo propósito de vivir para ti, y quererte solo a ti. Renuncié y deje todo atrás por ti. Regreso a Lima por ti, Tú eres mi ancla._

_Vida, Rach, vuelvo en una semana a partir de la fecha que dice esta carta, en realidad no sé qué día llegue a tus manos, todo depende de la oficina de correos._

_Mis sentimientos hoy y siempre se inclinan a tu vida, y si tú no me quieres de regreso en ella, lo aceptaré, sé que es imposible pero simplemente voy a seguir mi camino, esta vez para siempre. _

_Si las pocas palabras que escribí aquí no te fueron suficientes y no estas convencida, yo lo entenderé. Trataré con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que no soy quien para volver así de repente a tu vida esperando que corras a mis brazos, lo sé, soy consciente, pero también tú sé consciente que te amo, y que todo lo que hago es por ti. _

_Y sé que es algo malo el querer adueñarse de algo que no te pertenece, y más si lo que quieres llamar 'tuyo' es un alguien, pero como te dije antes, sabes que fuiste mía primero, antes de ser de ese patán, fuiste mi mujer… y te repito, es malo, pero tu bien sabes cómo soy, te quiero mía, de nadie más, siempre lo he querido así. Entonces te lo pregunto "formalmente":_

_¿Podrías aceptarme en tu vida otra vez?_

_Así que desde este momento, todo está en tus manos, bueno ¿para qué fingir? Siempre lo ha estado. Una vez que llegue a Lima, tal vez te vea, o tal vez no, pero en mi último día de estadía, te preguntare si aceptas o no. Mi vida, tú decides._

_Así que vida, sin más que decir, adiós y hasta luego._

_Tuya siempre, _

_ Quinn Fabray._

El último trago de la botella. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rachel terminó de leer la carta, mientras decía "Claro que te quiero de vuelta, quiero ser tuya otra vez, claro que si amor"


	5. La llegada de Quinn

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

He aquí el capítulo 5, perdón por la tardanza,al final creo que ha valido la pena su espera. Perdonen si hay errores al momento de describir las llegadas y salidas del aeropuerto, jamás he viajado en un avión así que parte de la descripción es sobre lo que he visto en películas. Sin más, los dejo leer y espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa, de esas estilo Rachel Berry y además me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo. Otra vez, gracias :).

* * *

Chapter 5: La llegada de Quinn

Lima, OH

Otro día más, pero para Rachel todo estaba a punto de cambiar. El detonante fue la carta de Quinn, seguía en shock, no podía creer todo lo que le había escrito, todo lo que se había guardado, definitivamente Quinn la seguía queriendo y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. El único problema ahora era Finn.

"Finn, creo que tenemos que hablar"

"Ahora no puedo Rachel, que te parece si mejor me acompañas al aeropuerto, así puedes traerte el coche de regreso y no lo tengo que dejar en el aeropuerto"

"Pero Finn esto que te tengo que decir es muy importante y no quiero ni puedo esperar hasta el día que regreses"

"Ok, me lo dices en el camino, se me hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto"

"Esta bien, vamos"

'En el coche no se lo puedo decir, no sé de qué manera reaccionara y no quiero ser la causa de algún accidente', pensó Rachel. 'Primero hablare con Quinn, y después cuando él regrese ya le diré toda la verdad'.

Aeropuerto de Lima

"_Sácame de aquí, llévame contigo, vámonos, a donde sea pero rápido, no quiero que venga él y nos vea juntas"_

_A Quinn se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso, sentimiento que se le reflejo en el rostro_

"_No no Quinn no es lo que piensas, a mi jamás me daría vergüenza que me viera contigo, al contrario, es sólo que no quiero tener que darle explicaciones y el tener que arriesgarnos a que arme una escena, vámonos por favor…"_

"_Ok está bien, está bien, pero cálmate"_

_Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a subir, cerro y segundos después ella también subió al coche y arrancó._

"_Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"_

"_No Quinn, llévame a algún otro lugar donde podamos hablar de lo que me acabas de confesar"_

"_A mi casa no, mis padres también están ahí"_

"_Está bien, entonces mejor estaciónate en un parque para así poder hablar aquí"_

"_No, acabo de recordar la casa de campo que tenemos, está a las afueras de la ciudad, así que en lo que llegamos podemos empezar a hablar, claro si te parece bien ir hasta allá"_

"_Claro Quinn está bien, pero igualmente preferiría que llegáramos allí para hablar"_

"_Ok, como tú quieras. En la guantera está mi iPod por si quieres poner un poco de música mientras llegamos, ya que es alrededor de media hora de camino"_

"_está bien gracias"_

"…_."_

"…_."_

_El camino fue recorrido en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música que había elegido Rachel._

_Al cabo de un rato Rachel rompió el silencio, "Esa canción no me gusta,¿ te parece bien que la cambie?"_

_Con una risa Quinn contestó "Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rach, ya te había dicho que podías seleccionar lo que quisieras"_

_Rachel no dijo nada, solo sonrió._

"_Quinn…"_

_Quinn solo hizo señas con la cabeza para que continuara y hablara, mientras seguía manejando._

"_Quinnn…"_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Porque tienes un playlist que tiene mi nombre?"_

_Mierda la descubrió, 'Vamos inventa algo rapído'_

"_ammm, este, eso, si, lo que pasa es que tengo un playlist de cada integrante del Glee club con las canciones que ha interpretado cada uno"_

"_aaaahh que interesante", dijo Rachel mientras continuaba buscando otra música_

_Quinn creyó que esa respuesta sería suficientemente para saciar la curiosidad de Rachel, por lo que se quitó la preocupación y siguió manejando como si nada._

"_Quinn..."_

"_Dime"_

"_Oye"_

"_te estoy escuchando"_

"_Y si son playlist de los chavos de Glee, porque solo está mi nombre? Lo que es muchísimo más sospechoso es que, aparte de las canciones de Glee, también hay otra música que ni siquiera conozco"_

"_Aaahh si, lo que pasa es que…. Es que…..que… tú… glee… música…"_

" _es que qué?, no te entiendo nada"_

"_Que eres la única que tiene uno porque sólo tengo tus solos, y aparte otras canciones que agregué ahí porque son las que me recuerdan a ti"_

_A Rachel le brillaron los ojos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa gigante._

"_Es en serio?"_

_Apenada Quinn contestó, "Si, muy en serio, sé que es un poco tonto, pero…"_

"_no es para nada tonto, al contrario, es un detalle muy bonito, nunca nadie había hecho un playlist para mi…gracias, estas ganando puntos, me estas ganando-aún más- a mi"_

"_Llegamos. No te bajes aún"_

_Quinn apago el coche, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajo, cerrando la puerta, después corrió hacia el lado de Rachel, le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar._

"_Me sorprendes, eres toda una 'caballera' "_

_Ella sólo sonrió "Oye, sobre lo del playlist, pues, no tienes por qué agradecer, simplemente lo hice porque me nació, aunque sé que en realidad no se puede considerar como un regalo debido a que nunca te lo entregue, pero tienes que saber que…"_

_Rachel se había cansado de tanto hablar, algo muy raro en ella debido a que es ella a la que siempre callan, pero después de tan bonito detalle lo único que quería era besar a Quinn. Así que sin más, se alzó de puntas y tomó a Quinn de las mejillas para así poder dejarle un pequeño pico en los labios, y otro, y otro, y otro. Quinn ya estaba cansada de esos besos tan simples, bonitos, pero simples, así que con un brazo la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a ella, tomando el labio inferior de Rachel entre los suyos y succionándolo un poco, así fue como comenzó otra sesión de besos. Poco a poco fue empujándola hacía el coche hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada con la puerta, las cosas cada vez eran más aceleradas y desesperadas, entonces Rachel detuvo el beso poco a poco, volviendo a los besos cortos. _

"_Me encantaría seguir aquí besándote toda la noche, pero tengo un poco de frio y tenemos que hablar"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que eres como una adicción, sabes taaaaan bien"_

"_Ya, casanova, anda enséñame el camino y la casa"_

_Quinn sonrió, después fingió seriedad y le dijo, -"Como lo deseé su majestad", la tomo de la mano, caminaron hacía la casa y entraron._

Un ruido repentino despertó a Quinn…

"Señores Pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Lima, Ohio. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión esté completamente detenido y las señales se hayan apagado. Tengan precaución al abrir los compartimentos superiores y comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales. En nombre de la aerolínea AirFrance, el Comandante James y toda la tripulación, nos despedimos de ustedes esperando que el vuelo con nosotros haya sido de su agrado y esperando en verles nuevamente a bordo".

'Vaya manera de despertar de ese sueño tan bueno, pero que le he de hacer', pensó Quinn mientras observaba por la ventana el paisaje de Ohio, el volver a regresar a América le era tan aterrador, pero tenía que darse valor, si no se lo daba ella misma, ¿Quién? Se quitó los auriculares y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se aseguró que tuviera todas sus pertenencias a la vista y regreso la vista a la ventana, ya no había nada más, tenía que afrontar su pasado, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

* * *

Finn estaba terminando de hacer la documentación de su equipaje, después de eso solo faltaba que su vuelo fuera anunciado para así poder abordar. Después fue a buscar a Rachel, le había dicho que iría por un café y después de eso buscaría un asiento disponible para cuando él terminara.

"Buen viaje", le decía una azafata a Quinn mientras bajaba avión. Una vez que bajo las escaleras, se detuvo, respiro hondo y continuo con su camino, aún tenía mucho que hacer ese día, pero primero, a recoger el equipaje.

"Aún falta 15 minutos para abordar, que era lo que me querías decir?"

"No te preocupes, puedo esperar hasta que vuelvas"

"No, no dime, parecía que era algo muy urgente, pasa algo?"

"Pues sí, de hecho si, lo que pasa es que…", comenzó a hablar Rachel con la mirada en el suelo.

"Quinn"

Rachel lo volteo a ver impactada, "Que dices? Quinn? Como sabes…digo que tiene que ver ella…"

"NO! Quinn, ella está aquí"

Rachel quedo muda, siguió el campo de visión de Finn y fue cómo la vio. Todo el alrededor de ella se detuvo, no podía oir, solo escuchaba una especie de zumbido. Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba Quinn, manejando un carro con su equipaje. 'no, no es cierto, estoy soñando, la carta me debe de haber afectado, si, si debe ser eso, Quinn no puede estar aquí, o si, yo sabía que ella vendría, pero no mientras yo estuviera aquí y ….'.

Antes de que terminara su discurso interno, alguien la saco de su trance…

"Quinn, Quinn, HEY QUINN". Ya estaba hecho, Finn la acababa de llamar.

* * *

Recogió su equipaje y como eran varias maletas e iba sola, sabía que no podría cargar tantas maletas, así que tomó un carro maletero y empezó a subir sus maletas.

Una vez hecho esto prendió su teléfono y vio que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas, algunas de su madre y otras de Santana, ignoró las llamadas, ya tendría tiempo de visitarlas y de avisarles que ya estaba en Ohio. Continuó su camino y un momento después comenzó a sonar su celular, en la pantalla se leía 'Santana', sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que contestara así que decidio aceptar la llamada.

"¿Bitch, donde demonios estas?"

"Hola 'Sanny' que bueno que me hablas, si yo estoy bien, tu que tal?"

"Al diablo con las formalidades, te pregunto otra vez ¿Dónde estás?"

"Te saludo desde la bella y pintoresca ciudad de Lima, OH"

"Perra! Bienvenida al infierno ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Acabo de hacerlo, aún estoy en el aeropuerto, por eso no contesté tus mil llamadas"

"¿Por qué no me avisaste? Espérame ahí, Britt y yo vamos por ti"

"No Tana, no te preocupes, yo tomo un taxi, no las quiero incomodar. Estoy cansada y aparte es un largo camino desde casa de tu madre hasta el aeropuerto, así que no te preocupes, ya cojo un taxi y que te parece si planeamos algo para esta noche?"

Quinn volvió a retomar su camino cuando escucho su nombre…

"Me parece bien porque…."

"Espera Santana, creo que alguien acaba de gritarme"

En la distancia se volvía a escuchar el llamado

"Ignóralo, debes de estar nerviosa y ya escuchas cosas…Quinn?, Quinn me estas escuchando?"

Ella estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo, Rachel y su esposo estaban ahí, en el mismo aeropuerto, el mismo día a la misma hora. Finn y Rachel, su Rachel. No podía coordinar los pensamientos, su corazón latía rápidamente…no pudo pensar en nada más, comenzó a susurrar su nombre.

"Ra, Rach, Rachel"

"Ya vas a empezar Quinn? Acabas de llegar y ya estas traumada otra vez?"

"N-o, no, Rachel y Finn están aquí, Finn me está saludando y haciendo señas, Dios S, se ve tan hermosa, igual que hace siete años, sigue igual, igual de pequeña y frágil, pero sus ojos, sus ojos tienen algo diferente…"

"Corta tus cursilerías, y mejor dime que hace el enano y Fiincompetente ahí?"

"No le digas así a Rachel, y para contestar tu pregunta no lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea siquiera de que hacer, ¿Qué hago S?", le preguntaba Quinn con una voz nerviosa.

"Ya vieron que los viste?"

"Si Santana, no han dejado de mirarme"

"Joder, esta vez sí que estas jodida, no hay nada que hacer Q, tienes que saludarlos…Utiliza todas tus fuerzas para no matar a Finnepto y trata de sonar lo más despreocupada posible"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, voy a colgar y tú vas hacía ellos, te quiero Q, fuerza y te veo en la noche para que me lo cuentes todo…"

"Está bien…adiós", también Quinn colgó. Acaba de llegar y ya se topó con su pasado, sabía que tenía que encontrárselos tarde o temprano, pero no lo espero tan temprano.

'Vamos Quinn, tu puedes, que ese estúpido no vea que te estas muriendo de miedo y celos, es hora de que te acerques', Otro respiro profundo, cómo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde que arribo, 'Sonríe, es la hora'.

* * *

"QUINN! Ya nos vio Rach, se esta acercando"

'Mírala, que hermos está, ¿Cuántos años tiene 20? Y su cabello, su cabello sigue corto como aquella vez, su melena de León, Fuerza Rachel, actúa como si nada, aquí esta Finn y no puedes decirle nada, al menos no ahora'

"Hola", su voz, DIOS su voz, tanto tiempo sin escucharla, aún tenía el mismo poder hipnotizante sobre ella, un poco ronca y sensual al mismo tiempo.

"Quinn que bueno que estes aquí, tanto tiempo sin verte", dijo Finn.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aqui" 'Creo que es mejor actriz que yo, mirala, hablándole a Finn como si nada'

"Ya conoces a mi esposa verdad? Rachel"

'QUE? Piensas que es gracioso?, mejor cállate Finn'

* * *

Quinn P.O.V.

'Pero que coño acaba de decir? Piensas que es gracioso? Piensas que fue bonito el que hayas robado al amor de mi vida?...Tranquila Quinn, ya sabes que es un imbécil que no piensa, muéstrale esa sonrisa fingida, la que tienes reservada para él'

Sonrió "Ya, ya la conozco Finn"

'Que te pasa? Acaso sólo está él? Salúdala a ella'

'Ya voy ya voy, no me regañes'

"Hola Rach, Rachel"

'Diablos casi lo hechas a perder, deja de mirarla así'

'Así como'

'Así como si la amaras'

'duh, si la amo'

'si lo sé, sé que la amamos, pero tienes que guardar las apariencias'

* * *

'Oh Dios mío, me hablo, se dirigió directamente a mí, contéstale Rachel no te quedes callada', pensó Rachel, "Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo te fue en tu vuelo? Espero que bien"

Era la primera vez que se hablaban en persona, después de 7 años, los nervios y las emociones estaban a flor de piel, mientras tanto, Finn seguía con su cara de estúpido y sin sospechar nada.

"Así es, fue un buen vuelo, muy tranquilo, gracias por preguntar"

"Qué bueno que estés aquí Quinn, a ver si un día de estos nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacer una reunión del Glee Club, por cierto, recibimos tu correo"

'Mierda', pensó Quinn, 'sí supo del sobre, aunque a decir verdad no sé porque dice que 'recibimos' si la carta estaba dirigida especialmente para Rachel, ¿le habrá dicho algo?, sigue con tu actuación Quinn vas muy bien'

"A sí? Que bien, me parece muy bien"

"mmmhm, sólo que Rachel no me ha comentado nada acerca del contenido"

"Lo siento Finn, se me olvido por completo", 'bien con la mentira Rachel sigue así' pensó.- "y pues del contenido pues yo, este lo que el sobre tenía, amm, éste", jaja bravo se te acaba de caer el teatro.

"Es sólo una postal de París, un detalle que tuve con todos los compañeros" salvada por la campana, Rachel dio gracias que intervino Quinn, si no lo hubiera hecho, ella hubiera soltado toda la sopa. Los nervios y sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, la tensión entre ella era palpable

"Exacto, eso era…gracias Quinn", finalizo Rachel, aunque ese gracias tenía un doble significado y ambas lo sabían.

Finn asintió, Dios que fácil era mentirle, bueno no mentirle, más bien, convencerlo.

"Y donde te…", comenzó a hablar Finn.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 186 con destino a Chicago, favor de abordar por la puerta 5. Pasajeros del vuelo 186 con destino a Chicago, favor de abordar por la puerta 5"

"Ese es mi vuelo Rachel, es hora de irme".

Se despidió de Rachel con un pequeño beso, el cual Rachel no respondió, seguía estática.

"Nos vemos Quinn, espero que a mi regreso aún estés por la ciudad"

"Espero que sí, buen viaje"

"Gracias, nos vemos mi amor", volvió a decirle a Rachel, la cual no tuvo más opción que asentir, aunque la cara de inconformidad no se la quitaba nadie.

Así fue como Finn tomó su camino hacia la puerta de abordaje, sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto, el silencio gobernaba entre Quinn y Rachel, que no hacían otra cosa más que mirarse fijamente…


	6. La llegada de Quinn(cont)

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Estimados Lectores: He aquí la continuación de ayer, he aquí el capítulo 6. El reencuentro 'bien' por así llamarlo. Sé que esto me va a dejar en mal como 'escritora' pero ya perdí la cuenta de en qué día de la semana están, así que, disculpen si no continuo agregando ese detalle. Espero les guste.

Deli: perdón por dejarlo así pero es por su bien, este capítulo es mucho mejor, y prometo no defraudar. Gracias por tus reviews.

Laars15: desde el primer momento demostraste que te gustaba el fic, gracias por el apoyo. Por cierto tu duda, para ser honestos, no había pensado en ello, pero así como yo me imagino a Dianna hablando español, tu imagínatela hablando francés : ) saludos

Ikuga: gracias, también has estado aquí desde el principio, espero que te este gustando el fic y ya sabes que cualquier recomendación duda o comentario házmelo saber. Respecto a lo de Rachel eligiendo a Finn, no puedo hablar. Jiji pero ya sabemos todas las estupideces que hace finn no?.

MiriamHudson: Igualmente me has estado aquí desde el principio. Gracias por tus reviews. El flashback eterno xD esta en desarrollo, pero pronto acabara jiji. La verdad yo tampoco había planeado así el reencuentro, pero simplemente se dio, pero este capítulo lo compensa :)

Elisa(guest ): tu review si que me saco una sonrisa enorme. Gracias.

Muchisimas gracias también a MsLeaDiannashiper, BelleBerryD, Alexaty, cynthia, gigita, elizabeth, CharlieDi, DanDY21 y ShinyFace, y los demás que comentan como visitantes, sus reviews son mi pan de cada día, muchas muchas muchas gracias.

Y bueno hoy no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios quejas y sugerencias, gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: La llegada de Quinn(parte dos)

Mientras tanto, el silencio gobernaba entre Quinn y Rachel, que no hacían otra cosa más que mirarse fijamente…

"Hola", rompió el silencio Rachel, sin dejar de mirar a Quinn

"Hola", contestó suavemente Quinn, igualmente sin romper el contacto visual

"Era cierto lo que decía la carta, volviste"

Quinn sólo asintió, no sabía que decir. No esperaba que el reencuentro fuera tan pronto, mucho menos bajo esas circunstancias, todo fue tan repentino, tan espontaneo, como si el destino le quisiera decir algo.

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo.

"Ya sabes dónde vas a pasar la noche?"

'En un hotel pero si quieres ofrecer tu casa, dormir contigo estaría mucho mejor', pensó Quinn e inmediatamente se puso a dialogar con su subconciente.

'vamos la acabas de ver después de todo este tiempo y solo piensas en tus obscenidades?'

'Que quieres que haga? Cuando está cerca de mí no tengo autocontrol'

'Tú nunca, ya cállate y respóndele'

"En un hotel, no quiero quedarme con mis padres porque sería muy extraño, Santana me ofreció un cuarto en la casa de su madre pero no quiero incomodar, ellas ya son invitadas así que otra más sería mucho."

"Me parece bien"

"…"

"Esto es muy extraño, no imaginé verte tan pronto"

"Yo tampoco, apenas ayer recibí tu 'postal' "

"Perdón por decir eso, pero es que aún no sé cómo tu situación con Finn. Y, sobre eso Rach…"

"Hace tanto que no te escuchaba decir mi nombre de esa manera, lo he extrañado tanto", la interrumpio Rachel, "Gracias, por decirle eso a Finn y por la carta". Rachel desvió la mirada.

"No tienes que decidir nada, es más, no tienes ni siquiera que hablar de ello si no quieres, como lo vez acabo de llegar, te acabo de encontrar y no quiero que las cosas se pongan tensas a tan poco tiempo de mi llegada".

"ok", dijo Rachel mirando al suelo, Quinn no despegaba sus ojos de ella, sólo la veía, la observaba con cuidado, con la intensión de no perderse ningún detalle. Los ojos de Quinn la veían llenos de amor y alguna que otra lagrima que por supuesto no dejo escapar, tenía que ser fuerte, aún le quedaba algún tiempo en Lima y no quería echar a perder esta oportunidad que le daba la vida. Notaba un cambio en la mirada de Rachel, después de que al llegar se topó con unos ojos tristes, la mirada que ahora portaba era un poco más brillosa, mas esperanzada.

Rachel la miro otra vez, pero ahora no tan fijamente, y a veces desviaba su vista hacía otros lugares de su rostro, reconociendo las facciones de Quinn, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus labios, sus mejillas todo. Definitivamente los años le habían venido bien, se veía más madura, más mujer. Y eso la volvía loca.

"Y quien vendrá a recogerte? Tus padres?"

"No, no quise que vinieran por mi, es un largo camino y además esperaba irme al hotel y recostarme un rato, ya en la tarde o noche tendré tiempo para ir a saludarlos, estoy un poco cansada y si mi madre venía por mi ahorita me llevaría a recorrer la ciudad y a visitar familiares. Así que mejor no. ¿Tu cómo te iras?"

"Traje el auto, bueno Finn lo traía, no quería que se quedara en el estacionamiento de aquí y por eso vine con él, para llevármelo de regreso"

'Ya me había asustado, que bien aparentan el ser una pareja feliz, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a Finn no le importara el coche? ¿Rachel no lo hubiera despedido? Pero ya, basta de sacar conclusiones ok', pensó Quinn.

'Y si me ofrezco a llevarla? Al final de cuentas voy de regreso, pero es algo apresurado, pero me muero por pasar más tiempo con ella, Dios en realidad si te había extrañado demasiado Quinn', pensó Rachel.

"Te puedo llevar si quieres"

"NO!", contesto rápidamente Quinn, "perdón Rach no quise contestarte así es simplemente que me conozco, y esto es muy apresurado y me está afectando, y sé que si me voy contigo no voy a poder controlar ni mis acciones ni mis palabras"

"Vamos Quinn, es solo un aventón, no es necesario si quiera que hablemos, es más si quieres puedes ir en el asiento de atrás, no es necesario apresurar las cosas. Anda acepta, por favor, me daría más pendiente el saber que estas sola, acepta si?", terminó diciéndole Rachel con una voz aniñada mientras le movía las pestañas rápidamente

Quinn solo se limitó a asentir mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, "Bien sabes que jamás he podido resistirme a tus ojos y lo usas contra mi verdad?" sin pensarlo dos veces tiro su bolsa de mano al piso y la abrazo fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el aroma de su cabello, lo extrañaba tanto, "te extrañe, te extrañe muchísimo vida"

Rachel no lo podía creer, por primera vez en su vida, Quinn inicio un abrazo, estaba estática, pero rápido se re-acostumbro a su calor. "Me dijiste vida"

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y se separó rápidamente, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, Rachel inmediatamente extraño sus brazos. "Lo siento, lo siento no quise, no fue mi intención…"

"Shhh no importa, me encanta…" antes de que Quinn pudiera contestarle le dijo "anda que se nos hace tarde"

* * *

Con todo y nervios caminaron hasta el coche, subieron las maletas y cada quien se subió por su lado, una vez que ya estaban dentro, Rachel encendió el coche y arrancó. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, Rachel se limitaba a ver la carretera y Quinn iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Escucha Rach" "Quinn", hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Si dime", contestó Quinn con el propósito de que Rachel hablara primero

"Gracias de nuevo por la carta, te juro que me hacía muchísima falta saber de ti, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por decidir volver"

"No pasa nada Rachel, tenía que volver, es mi deber… a decir verdad ahorita mismo sigo en shock, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, regresó a Lima a toparme directamente contigo y con", titubeó, "con tu esposo. En verdad que las cosas nunca salen como lo planeas. No me tienes que agradecer nada, lo hago porque quiero, porque necesito cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida, para bien o para mal"

"Quinn yo he tomado una decisión…", contestó Rachel aún con la mirada al frente pero Quinn la interrumpió.

"Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho, pero no me digas nada aún por favor, tengo malos recuerdos de una situación similar… aún hay tiempo, y ahora mismo ninguna de las dos estamos en condiciones de hablar más a fondo, ya encontraremos el momento indicado, así que por favor, solo te pido que me lleves a mi hotel, está bien?"

"Está bien Quinn, como tú quieras"

"Gracias"

Después de finalizar la conversación, el resto del camino fue silencioso. Solo hablaron un poco sobre la dirección del hotel.

Al arribar, Rachel estaciono el coche y lo apagó. Las dos bajaron en silencio, después ayudo a Quinn a bajar su equipaje. Y llegaron juntas a recepción, Quinn se registró.

"Su habitación esta lista. Aquí tiene su llave, el número de habitación es 313, enseguida un botones le ayudará a subir su equipaje. Cualquier pregunta no dude en llamarme, gracias por hospedarse con nosotros"

Entonces llego la hora de la despedida…

"Así que esto es todo", dijo Rachel

"Por hoy creo que sí, ahora mismo voy a subir descansar un rato y en la noche tengo una cena con Santana y Britanny"

"Me parece muy buen…Entonces me voy, mi casa aún queda a unos 20 min. aproximadamente, ya no te quito tu tiempo"

Ninguna sabía cómo despedirse, que hacer o que decir, hasta que Rachel no pudo aguantar

"¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? O quieres que no nos veamos hasta tu partida?"

"¿Me quieres volver a ver antes de eso?"

"Acaso no es obvio?, a menos que tú no quieras, por mí no hay problema yo solo decía porque para qué esperar? y porque estaré sola este tiempo y eso significa que no tendré que hacer muchas labores domésticas y pues nada más estaría ocupada un rato en las mañanas que es cuando doy mis clases particulares de música, o tal vez visite a mis padres, hace mucho que no los veo, a decir verdad, no sé, no sé la verdad, hasta el momento no hay planes oficiales en mi agenda, lo que significa que no haré nada por lo tanto lo más probable es que tenga mucho tiempo libre, y en ese tiempo puedo verte porque tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero si tú no quieres, es muy simple, pues no nos vemos así de fácil…"

En verdad extrañaba Lima, mentira la extrañaba a ella, y después de oírla divagar después de tantos años, solo sonrió y le dijo "Eso sería imposible, ahora que te vuelvo a ver, no me voy a cansar de hacerlo y pues…", Quinn estaba nerviosa, con su mano comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras pensaba si hablar o no, "no sabía que dabas clases, pero si dices que después estas libre yo estoy dispuesta, cualquier día que quieras, todo depende de ti", lo último lo dijo con doble significado.

"está bien, dame tu número y así nos ponemos de acuerdo si?"

Intercambiaron números y ahora si se despidieron.

'Abrázala amistosamente, no hay nada de malo en un abrazo de amigas', pensó Rachel, 'pero antes pídele permiso'

'Ahora que hago? Le doy la mano? Un beso en la mejilla? la besó? La invito a mi habitación….oh espera creo que quiere decir algo', pensó Quinn.

Mas sin embargo Rachel no le dijo nada, simplemente llevo sus manos al cuello de Quinn y la abrazo, ella devolvió el abrazo gustosamente.

"Me llamaras verdad?" Susurro Rachel en su oído, provocando que su piel se erizara.

"Lo haré, volví por ti lo recuerdas?"

Rachel asintió, después rompió el abrazo lentamente, bajando sus manos por el cuello de Quinn, pasando por sus hombros y brazos para terminar en sus manos y tomarlas. Inmediatamente sintió una especie de electricidad impactante que comenzaba en sus palmas, recorría sus brazos, pasaba por su espalda y terminaba en su corazón. Ese era la señal que esperaba, la señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Camino un poco hacía atrás con el afán de soltar la mano de Quinn, poco a poco fue estirando la mano, hasta que solo las puntas de sus dedos rozaban las de ella.

Antes de poderse separar completamente, Quinn volvió a tomar su mano y la atrajo hacía ella quedando frente a frente, casi pegadas. La mirada de Quinn oscilando entre sus ojos y después bajando un poco para observar su boca, se vio tan tentada, que poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la de ella.

'Que estoy haciendo?', Quinn volvió al dialogo consigo misma, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre que su conciencia la regañara, 'No puedo no tengo que forzar las cosas'

Rachel vio el movimiento de Quinn, vio como le miraba la boca y como se acercaba lentamente, sorprendida, sólo cerró los ojos esperando a que ese momento que tanto había deseado llegara. Triste realidad, jamás llego. En lugar de eso los labios de Quinn fueron a dar a su mejilla, donde depositaron un beso que duró unos cuantos segundos. Sintió como se separó y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, aún un poco impactada.

"Yo te llamo ok? Nos vemos, que pases una buena noche", le dijo Quinn

Rachel seguía con el shock, sólo asintió y se encamino a la salida, no podía pensar, solo quería llegar a su casa, tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta el otro día, esperando la llamada de Quinn, no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado en tan solo dos días, primero la carta y ahora esto, volverla a ver, sin siquiera planearlo. Nada podía ser mejor, y su felicidad era infinita...

"Rachel!" Escucho que alguien gritaba detrás de ella, volteó y vio como Quinn corría hacía ella, detuvo su caminar y espero a que la alcanzara.

Una vez que estuvo a su altura le preguntó, "Que pasa Quinn olvidaste algo en el coche?"

"Si de hecho si olvide algo" dijo Quinn un poco agitada, "pero no esta en el coche"

"No entiendo", dijo Rachel

"Permíteme explicarte…"

Antes de que dijera otra cosa, la boca de Quinn ya la estaba devorando. Pestañeo un poco hasta cerrar los ojos, detrás de sus parpados había fuegos artificiales explotando uno tras otro, de miles de colores, 7 años de sufrimiento fueron recompensados rápidamente por Quinn, por su boca dulce, su boca sabor cereza. Cientos de pequeños momentos felices llegaron a su mente, mientras tanto sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, una mano de Quinn en su cuello y la otra su cintura. Sus narices se rozaban, sus bocas alternando los movimientos de lado a lado. Las manos de Rachel apoyadas en las costillas de Quinn, mientras sus pulgares se movían delicadamente sobre la tela de la su blusa. Quinn mordió su labio inferior con infinita delicadeza, lo que provoco que abriera un poco más su boca para emitir un gemido, lo cual Quinn aprovecho para que la punta de su lengua entrara en contacto con la suya. El beso se volvió más intenso y Rachel cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cuello para acercarse más a ella mientras Quinn bajo sus manos a la cintura de Rachel igualmente apretándola. Sus labios seguían moviéndose al mismo ritmo, hasta que finalmente les falto el aire y terminaron el beso.

"Dios, cómo había extrañado eso, te extrañé vida" dijo Quinn mirándola con una sonrisa

"Bienvenida", susurro Rachel aún sobre los labios sus labios. Le dio un último beso y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con una sonrisita en su rostro y enviándole un guiño, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría en la habitación de Quinn.

Quinn sólo se quedó ahí de pie, estática, igualmente con una sonrisa boba, levanto una mano, la puso en su boca y le aventó un beso a Rachel, la cual simulo que lo atrapaba para después llevarlo a su corazón.

Mientras veía como se alejaba el coche, pensó, 'Regresar, la mejor decisión que he tomado, y si voy a poder estar con ella, mucho mejor'

'Acabas de llegar, se acaba de ir, y ya estas con tus cursilerías'

'shhh cállate que la amamos '.

Saco su celular y le envió un mensaje.

* * *

Rachel había escuchado su teléfono sonar, 'es el tono de mensajes', recordó, pero como iba manejando, espero hasta llegar a un semáforo para abrirlo. Una vez que tuvo oportunidad, lo leyó y sonrió con adoración. Sí que era una casanova.

**Quinn F.: **Una vieja canción dice "Cuanto me debía el destino que contigo me pagó", te quiero, gracias por la maravillosa bienvenida :)


	7. Llamadas, comidas y cenas

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Estimados Lectores: PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! Mil perdones! El día de ayer estuve un poco deprimida, por qué no sé, simplemente lo estuve, así que tuve un poco de problemas de concentración :( así que en lugar de dejarles un mal capitulo preferí esperar hasta hoy.

Así que por favor denle una oportunidad, gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, son mi pan de cada día. No se les olvide dejarlos en este capítulo, cualquier duda queja o sugerencia, yo les aseguro que les responderé.

Otra observación, creo que al final de cuentas la dinámica de actualización cambiara, no sé si podré seguir actualizando día con día, acabo de entrar a la universidad y es un poco demandante, consume todo mi día, pero aun así estoy haciendo espacio para avanzar lo mas posible el fic, así que lo más seguro, es que actualice un día si, un día no. De todos modos cualquier cambio yo se los comunico. Agradecería mucho el poder tener su comprensión. Gracias otra vez por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Llamadas, comidas y cenas.

Una vez que llego se asentó en su cuarto, se recostó un momento en la cama, y cerró sus ojos.

Pensaba como en tan poco tiempo de su llegada a Lima, ya se había encontrado de tope con su pasado, cómo iba a imaginar que iba a volver a verla en el aeropuerto? Cómo iba a imaginar que después de 7 años la iba a volver a besar tan pronto? Estaba en las nubes, a partir de ese momento no había nada que pudiera dañarle las vacaciones, bueno a excepción de Finn o de que Rachel no quiera irse con ella, pero por lo que ya vio, confía que esta vez Rachel no la dejará plantada.

Siguió y siguió pensando, hasta que el cansancio del viaje la venció y se quedó dormida. Despertó tres horas después ya con más energía. Sacó su laptop de la maleta para poner un poco de música mientras desempacaba. Una vez que su ropa y sus cosas estaban ordenadas, se dio una ducha y después de 20 minutos salió fresca y con aún más energías.

Mientras escogía la ropa que se pondría escuchó que su celular sonaba así que se apuró a contestarlo sin ver el identificador.

"Aló?" contesto Quinn de la manera habitual a la que estaba acostumbrada

"Quinnie? Soy mamá, si te acuerdas de mí?", ajá! De su madre es de donde Quinn heredó el sentido del humor

"oh mamá perdón jaja claro que si me acuerdo de ti, lo que pasa es que cuanto contesté no vi el identificador"

"pues no parece, si yo no te marco tú no eres capaz de hacerlo, mucho menos de avisarte que ya estás aquí"

'mierda' pensó Quinn

"tuve que encontrarme a Maribel en el mercado para enterarme, ella fue la que me dijo que habías llegado, cómo es posible que mejor la mamá de Santana conoce esa información que tu propia madre"

'pero qué diablos está mal con Santana, no puede mantener la boca cerrada? '

"Lo siento mamá pero es que se me fue el tiempo tan rápido, llegando al aeropuerto tomé un taxi para trasladarme al hotel y una vez que me registre y subí a la habitación me quede dormida al instante que toqué la cama, hace un rato me desperté y me metí a bañar, te juro que estaba a punto de llamarte, pero pues ya que te adelantaste, me ahorro la llamada…"

'Mentirosa, nunca tomaste un taxi' - 'es una mentira piadosa, ella no sabe nada de Rachel' - 'y cuando le piensas decir?'- 'Cuando Rachel decida irse conmigo, sino para qué?'- 'Ok por esta vez te la paso'

"…en un rato iré a casa, tengo que ir a saludarlos a ustedes primero, después tengo planeado ir a cenar a casa de Maribel, así que te cuelgo y te veo en un rato ok?"

"Ok Quinnie, pero en que vendrás? Quieres que tu papá te pase a recoger?"

"No es necesario mamá, tenía pensado rentar un auto, para después no tener problema al momento de transportarme"

"Está bien hija, te esperamos, no te tardes y espero que aún no hayas comido porque hice tu comida favorita"

"No ma' no te preocupes aún no como. Nos vemos en un rato te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero hija, adiós"

Después de colgar Quinn llamo a Santana para confirmar la cena de en la noche, después de 3 timbres por fin contestó

"Que pasa Fabgay? Lista para esta noche"

"Para eso te hablaba S, cual es el plan"

"Mira Q el plan es este, vienes, cenamos, platicas con mi madre un momento, y después tu, Britt y yo nos vamos a un bar, te parece bien?"

"Me parece perfecto, ahora mismo voy a la casa de mis padres, a qué hora quieres que esté en tu casa?"

"A las 8 te parece bien?", Quinn miró el reloj del hotel, marcaba las 3:10, suficiente tiempo para saludar a sus padres.

"Me parece perfecto, te veo a las 8 entonces"

"Ok Fabgay y nada de que al final no vienes, Britt y mamá se mueren por saludarte y aparte de todo, recuerda que me tienes que contar que paso en el aeropuerto"

El aeropuerto, Quinn recordó lo vivido hace algunas horas y sonrió.

"Dios Quinn, te apuesto 50 dólares a que estas sonriendo como estúpida en este momento"

'Mierda, como la conocía también? Claro eran sus mejores amigas'

"Cállate 'sanny', claro que no, ¿sabes qué? Adiós, te veo en un rato", terminó de decir Quinn y colgó. Volvió a recordar a Rachel, -no es que no la tenga en el pensamiento constantemente- y decidió aventurarse un poco y llamarle, no pudo resistir la tentación.

Buscó su número en la agenda del móvil y le marcó, ella si contestó de inmediato

* * *

Rachel estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación con el móvil en la mano, desde que recibió el mensaje de Quinn había querido llamarla pero no se atrevía, de pronto, la pantalla del móvil se iluminó con el nombre de Quinn, se puso super nerviosa y aún temblando contestó con un tono tímido.

"Hola"

"Rach?"

"Quinn?"

"Hola, cómo estás?"

"Bien y tú?"

"Bien también, que haces?"

"Nada, estaba recostada leyendo", 'mentirosa' se dijo a si misma Rachel. "tú que haces?"

"Terminándome de arreglar para ir a casa de mis papás"

"oh, me parece bien que vayas a visitar a tus papás, son las primeras personas a las que debes de ver, es más, en este momento en lugar de estar hablando conmigo deberías irte yendo, el tiempo padres-hijos es muy importante"

"lo sé, lo sé, es por eso que iré hoy y no lo dejaré para mañana…"

"haces bien Quinn"

"…."

"…."

"se escucharía muy cursi y tonto si te digo que te extraño?", rompió el silencio Quinn

"para nada, porque si no también yo sería cursi y tonta"

Quinn sonrió, "Sabes que más extraño?", le preguntó

"No sé", contestó Rachel, jugaba con su pelo, con una cara de emoción, se sentía como una adolescente.

"tus abrazos"

"si te sirve de algo, la próxima vez que te vea te daré muchísimos abrazos"

"en serio? Lo prometes?"

"si en serio, te lo prometo"

"ok, en ese caso sabes que más extraño?"

"no, no sé dime"

"aaaa pues también extraño ese puchero que haces con tu boquita"

'con que ya nos descaramos verdad?', pensó Quinn

'qué? No voy a andar perdiendo el tiempo, ya mucho deje pasar, ahora es cosa de movilizar la situación'

'ok, por esta vez te la paso, sólo porque a mi también me encanta ese puchero'

'ok'

'ok'

Al otro lado de la línea, Rachel estaba que se moría por lo que le acababa de decir Quinn, 'Dios', pensaba, 'esta mujer sí que me va a matar con su romance, siempre sabe que decir, lo peor es que me encanta' – 'respóndele Rachel, dile que también le darás besitos si es necesario', 'ok, nada mas porque estoy segura que si se los daré'

"también si te sirve de algo, te daré muchísimos más abrazos"

En su cabeza sonó un rechinido como el de un disco que se raya o un globo que se desinfla. A Quinn se le borro la sonrisa, ella pensaba en otra respuesta

"qué?"

"que te daré más abrazos"

"aaaaah me parece bien", respondió Quinn con la voz apagada

"y bueno si te portas bien, prometo compensarte con besitos y pucheros"

Y la sonrisa volvió

"Más me vale portarme bien"

"Más te vale portarte bien"

"Lo haré"

"Sé que lo harás"

"Entonces te veré mañana?", preguntó finalmente Quinn

"Si tu quieres y puedes, sí"

"Claro que puedo y por supuesto que quiero, es en lo único que he pensado en toda la tarde, en volverte a ver"

"Por qué eh?"

"Por que qué Rach?"

"Por qué me quieres tanto? Yo he sido muy mala contigo"

"Porque si ok? Yo fui más mala contigo y tú siempre me quisiste, además, de todo eso hablaremos después ok? Ahora mismo estoy feliz con la conversación que teníamos hace rato y con tu promesa de abrazos"

"lo siento Quinn, no quería traer el tema de regreso pero…"

"Pero nada, está bien ok? No pasa nada, es simplemente que quiero que dejemos todo eso atrás si? Yo estoy aquí y tú también, y no hay que pensar en cosas tristes porque mañana tengo una cita con una hermosa morena que me ha robado el corazón desde que la ví por primera vez", terminó de decir Quinn con un tono juguetón

"aaaah si? Parece una chica interesante, donde la conociste?"

"La conocí hoy, en el aeropuerto, yo acababa de llegar de París, y creo que ella de New York, y déjame contarte que estuve preguntando y dicen por ahí que en algunos años será una estrella, no es que ahora no lo sea, pero si, será una estrella". Seguía con su relato, rogando por qué Rachel tomara con buena cara la conversación sobre New York y sobre ser una estrella, " Y no no no, aún no te he contado la mejor parte, tiene unos ojos increíbles, unos labios de muerte y besa, uff de lo mejor, los mejores besos que he probado en mi vida, eso que sólo nos hemos visto una vez, pero cómo es una muy buena persona, me dio la oportunidad de invitarla a salir mañana, así que, en efecto, mañana tengo una cita"

"Me parece muy bien Quinn, que buena suerte tuviste al encontrarte una persona como ella", le siguió el juego Rachel, "creo que si tienes mi permiso de salir mañana con ella".

"Ah si? Desde tienes que darme permiso tú para salir con alguien?"

"Desde siempre, y aparte de todo, déjame decirte y presumirte, que yo también conocí a alguien hoy, y es mucho mejor persona y mucho más bonito que la muchacha esa que conociste, yo la conocí en el hotel a donde te fui a llevar, no sé qué sucedió en verdad, de repente yo estaba ahí parada y después, escucho que alguien me grita, y corre hacía mí y me besa, Dios como hay gente tan loca y tan bonita en el mundo. Apenas la conocí hoy y ya siento que la quiero, tu crees? Debe ser su pelo rubio, parecido a la melena de un león, o tal vez sus ojos, que depende del ángulo y la luz con la que los veas cambian de color, lo sé parece magia pero no lo es, o tal vez si. A veces son de un color verde, otras de un color ámbar, otras simplemente los amo. Jiji sé que lo último no tiene nada que ver pero pues así es. Y no es por presumirte pero ese beso fue uno de los mejores que me han dado. Así que finalmente, te deseo suerte con tu cita de mañana, y para avisarte que yo también tendré una, así que no me importa mucho tu cita con tu morena esa, yo me quedo con mi rubia."

"Eso espero Rach, igualmente suerte para ti, y que te vaya bien con tu Rubia, espero que si te quedes con ella, porque en lo que a mí respecta, a MI morena no la cambio por nada"

"Pues entonces buena suerte para ti también"

"Pues gracias"

"Pues de nada"

"Pues ya te voy a colgar porque me está entrando una llamada de mi mamá"

R:"Pues contéstale, si no cuelgas es porque no quieres dejar de oír mi voz"

Q: "Pues eso no es cierto"

R: "Pues si lo es"

Q: "Pues ya cuelga tu"

R:"Pues a ti es a la que la están llamando"

Q:"Pues ya me voy"

R: "Pues vete"

Q:"Pues me encantas"

R:"Pues también a mí me encantas"

Q:"Pues a mí me encantas más"

R:"Pues a mí me encantas muchísimo más"

Q:"Pues a mí me fascinas"

R: "Pues ya no sé qué decir"

Q: "Pues yo sí, te amo", después de decirlo, rápidamente colgó.

* * *

'Esta mujer será la muerte para mí'

"Mierda, no le pregunté a qué hora, no importa después le mando un mensaje, lo único que quería era oír su voz"

'Bájale a las cursilerías Quinn, te estás pasando'

'Me vale'

Una vez finalizada su llamada con Rachel y su conversación consigo misma, guardó su celular, tomo los obsequios que les llevará a sus padres, sus cosas y salió de la habitación, ya se le había hecho un poco tarde y aún le faltaba rentar el automóvil.

* * *

En su casa, una Rachel impactada tiró su celular al colchón y se quedó inmóvil pensando y pensando. Quinn le había dicho que la amaba, de su viva voz. No cabía de la emoción. Leerlo es bonito, pero que se lo dijera al oído y con nerviosismo es mucho mejor. Y supo, que esta era otra de las tantas causas por las cuales tenía que dejar a Finn e irse con ella.

Finn, ese era otro tema del cual no quería ni acordarse, que al fin y al cabo, hasta el momento, había estado muy bien sin él.

* * *

Quinn llegó a casa de sus padres, los cuales la recibieron muy entusiasmados. Tan entusiasmados que al momento de su llegada, apenas estaciono el coche, sus padres ya estaban saliendo de la casa para recibirla. Saludo a su madre, la cual estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, y su papá de vez en cuando derramaba una que otra lagrima, se hacía el fuerte pero la realidad era que también la había extrañado mucho.

"Hija, por fin, has vuelto! Estoy tan emocionada que estés aquí, después de tantos años de llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones por internet, por fin estas aquí. Tu padre y yo te extrañamos mucho"

"Quinnie pequeña no tan pequeña, te extrañe hija, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti y tu hermana, pero me alegra que estés de vuelta"

"Yo también los extrañe mucho papás, pero ya dejémonos de cosas tristes, que al fin estoy aquí y planeo quedarme por un buen rato. Que les parece si entramos a comer porque me muero de hambre"

"Claro, claro Quinn hice tu favorito costillas y tocino…", esta mujer era carnívora por naturaleza.

Quinn y sus padres terminaron de comer, después salieron al jardín a hablar un poco, y Quinn les entregó sus obsequios. A Russell le regaló dos trajes, una pluma Mont Blanc, y algunos souvenirs de París para su estudio. A Judy también le regaló ropa y algunos perfumes franceses, y también souvenirs de París.

Después de estar un rato más con ellos, se excusó y se dirigió a la casa de la mamá de Santana, no sin antes prometer que volvería después, debido a que aún tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar(si por asuntos se refería a Rachel).

* * *

'Tic Toc' timbró Quinn en la casa de Maribel y las Brittana. Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió

"QUINNIEEEEEEE!" Una eufórica Brittany se abalanzo hacía Quinn, casi derribándola con el impacto del abrazo. Brittany tenía bien agarrada del cuello mientras repartía besos por toda su cara, la extraño todo este tiempo.

"Te extrañe muchísimo, Sanny y yo te extrañábamos, jamás nos vuelvas a dejar"

"Yo también te extrañe Britt, taaanto tiempo, mira que guapa te has puesto? No cómo Santana que cada día se parece más al grinch"

"AUCHH!"

"Eso te pasa por decirme grinch Fabgay, bien sabes que te morías por un pedazo de esto" decía Santana mientras señalaba su cuerpo "cuando estábamos en preparatoria"

"En tus sueños S"

"Algunas veces lo has estado lo admito"

"iughh S ahórrate tus comentarios"

"Q, Sanny dice que ahora que estas mas 'madura' podemos hacer un trio quieres?"

"cof, cof", tosía falsamente Santana "Britt"

"Que pasa Sanny?"

"Nada, porque no pasamos? Mama Lopez nos está esperando, y debo advertirte Q, está un poco enojada contigo"

"Conmigo porque?" preguntaba Quinn mientras se adentraban en la casa

"¿Cómo que por qué? Porque jamás volviste a visitar a mama Lopez" le respondió Maribel "Ven para acá Q, tanto tiempo no crees que merezco un abrazo?"

"Claro que si Mama Yo también te extrañe mucho, las extrañe a las tres, en verdad que las extrañe"

"Pero pasa Q no te quedes ahí, siéntete cómo en tu casa, ya sabes que a pesar de tanto año, todo sigue igual ok? Que les parece si me ayudan a poner la mesa mientras yo termino la cena"

"Ok mama" se escucharon tres voces diferentes, mama López había sido como una segunda madre para Quinn y Britt, un poco más para Britt debido a la relación que tenía con Santana.

Después de terminar de cenar, se quedaron un rato más en la mesa conversando.

"Y bien Q a qué te dedicas?" , preguntó Maribel

"Trabajo para la revista Rolling Stone, después que terminé mis estudios, estuve viajando un buen tiempo, claro por motivos de trabajo, pero finalmente me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en París, así que me quede con el, aparte que en realidad amo la ciudad"

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Q, en serio, al igual que lo estoy con este par de tortolas"

Quinn dirigió su vista hacía Santana y Brittany, que se miraban con unos ojos de completo enamoramiento, yo creo que ni siquiera escucharon lo que acababa de decir Quinn, quien se extrañó al ver que Britt y San asintieron al mismo tiempo que se miraban. El misterio no duró mucho puesto que después de algunos segundos Britt volvió a hablar.

"Q aprovechando que estas aquí para presenciar esto, Sra. López" B habló con la voz más formal que pudo, dirigiéndose a Maribel como Sra. López lo cual causo mucha extrañeza en ella.

"Sra. López, quiero que sepa que esto fue de común acuerdo así que yo también tengo que hacer lo mismo, porque si no lo hago después alguien de ustedes nos puede regañar…" ni Maribel ni Quinn entendían nada, en cambio Santana tenía una sonrisa bobisima en su rostro, lo que hizo que Q poco a poco fuera entendiendo.

"Sra. López, hace exactamente 5 días, su hija me pidió matrimonio" la cara de mama López era de puro asombro, al igual que la de Quinn, B continuó "pero yo le dije que no", la cara de Q y Maribel ahora era de incredulidad,

"Pero porque le dijiste que no Britt Britt? Acaso tu no quieres?" Preguntó la sra. López

"Claro que quiero por lo mismo le dije que no, le dije que no hasta que no le pidiéramos permiso a usted y a la que esperamos sea nuestra madrina" dijo Britt con una sonrisa enorme, al igual que la de San, "Así que Sra. Maribel Mama López, podría hacerme el favor de concederme la mano de su hija para así poder ser su esposa y después darle a usted muchos, muchos nietecitos?"

Con lágrimas en los ojos, mama López solo puedo asentir, y después de un momento, habló

"Claro que si Britt Britt, claro que si te doy mi permiso, sabes que siempre has sido bienvenida a esta casa y sabes que siempre supe sobre ti y Sanny y sobre como Sanny se moría por ti, Bienvenida, aún más, a la familia Britt…. Y tú también Quinn, no creas que me olvido de ti"

"Hablando de eso Q, cómo ya lo dijimos, queríamos saber si quisieras ser madrina de nuestra boda, sabes que, a pesar de todo, tu amistad siempre ha significado mucho para nosotras, además Lord Tubbington exigió que fueras tu la madrina si no el no asistiría a la boda, creo que es porque estaría feliz si nos ve de nuevo juntas a la Unholy Trinity"

"Claro que acepto Britt, San... saben que ustedes son como mis hermanas y con muchísimo orgullo estaré presente"

Britt se levantó de repente de su silla y comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos, después abrazo fuertemente a Maribel quien ya se había levantado para recibir el abrazo.

"Gracias Maribel, le prometo que haré feliz a su hija"

Después de ella, el abrazo continúo con Quinn

"Gracias por querer ser nuestra madrina, significa mucho para nosotros, te amo mucho y veras que todo saldrá bien con Rach", esto último se lo dijo al oído para que nadie lo escuchara. Después Britt se abalanzó sobre Santana y comenzó a besarla de una manera muy extrema, aunque poco a poco el beso fue bajando en pasión, hasta que finalmente se deshizo al escuchar un carraspeo de parte de Maribel.

Después de los abrazos, por fin le pudo poner el anillo de compromiso.

Quinn sonrió por sus amigas, se veían completamente felices, ella sabía que terminarían juntas, pese a todo están hechas la una para la otra. Otra de las causas de su sonrisa era por lo que le había dicho Brittany, pues siempre supo que ella tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas del amor, sabía que si ella lo decía era por algo. Limpiándose algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejilla, miró hacía donde estaba San y se rió con burla

"Acaso, Santana López de Lima Heights Adjacent está llorando?" Se mofaba Quinn "no lo puedo creer después de ser la tipa más dura del colegio, te ablandaste, vaya que si hiciste buen trabajo Britt"

"Claro Q, siempre ha sido bien sabido que Sanny siempre ha sido una dominada por mí", Quinn soltó una carcajada

"Claro que no, yo soy quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación"

Britt comenzó a aguadar los ojos, como si quisiera llorar," está bien lo acepto soy una dominada", Britt dejo de fingir, se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír "se los dije"

"ya ya está bien, lo acepte, pero dime Q tu alguna vez te has podido resistir a 'el amor de tu vida'", dijo Santana evitar decir nombres, mientras que Quinn era la que ahora portaba la cara de embobada.

"A ver, a ver, a ver" Intervino Maribel, "Cómo es que yo no sé nada de esa Rachel?"

"Lo siento mamá, es que era un secreto que Quinn nos había confiado a Britt y a mí y no debíamos decírselo a nadie, perdónanos"

"Si suegrita" al parecer Britt ya estaba acostumbrada a ese sobrenombre, "perdónenos, pero es que era un secreto resguardado bajo el código # 538 de las Leyes de la Unholy Trinity, sólo Tubby lo sabe aparte de nosotras, pero eso fue porque lleva 10 años leyendo mi diario…"

La plática continuó, Quinn informó a Maribel de todo, y también a ella le pidió que guardara el secreto. Después de repartir los regalos que les llevo a ellas, se despidieron de mama López y se fueron al bar.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, una camarera las atendió y tomo sus pedidos.

"Chicas pidan lo que quieran, esta noche va por mi cuenta", dijo Quinn

"Es lo mínimo que puede hacer Q, me debes muchos años de experiencias"

"Sanny, se buena"

Al final de cuenta terminaron pidiendo una botella de Vodka.

"Primero que nada, un brindis por el futuro matrimonio López-Pierce, salud"

"Salud"

"Salud"

"Y bien Q, que tal te va con el enano?", preguntó Santana.

"San…", la regaño Britt

"Está bien B no te preocupes, y tu S no le vuelvas a decir así, y pues las cosas…"

Quinn las puso al tanto de la carta que le envió a Rachel y de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto, obviamente todo con lujo de detalle, después también les contó lo del hotel, y lo de la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono.

Un rato después, ellas seguían compartiendo historias, anécdotas, planes, risas, etc.

* * *

Ya un poco ebrias, pidieron otra botella más, pero esta vez de Tequila. Ya no podían siquiera hablar bien, a excepción de Britt que por una extraña razón, nunca le afectaba el alcohol, aunque a decir verdad, ese día no había bebido mucho, al final de cuentas, alguien tenía que llevarlas de regreso.

"Les molesta si fumó?", pregunto Quinn, y antes que pudieran contestar, ya tenía el cigarro en la mano apunto de prenderlo.

"Pues si mujeres, así es mi historia, sólo estoy esperando a que Rach deje a Finncompetente, en caso de que lo haga para llevármela conmigo, pero", -hipp- eructó Quinn, "perdón, digo continúen ustedes díganme cómo les va en LA?"

"Pues la firma de abogados de Sanny está muy bien posicionada actualmente, es una de las más prestigiosas de LA, generalmente, se encargan de muchos de los juicios de artistas y cosas así. Yo estoy muy cómoda trabajando en mi clínica veterinaria".

Después de todo Britt no era tonto cómo todos la imaginaban, de hecho era muy inteligente. Y eso era un hecho que Quinn y Santana siempre habían conocido, por eso es que siempre la defendían y prácticamente era intocable.

Quinn observo la cara que tenía Santana, la cual escuchaba la plática de Britt completamente absorta en ella, lo cual la hizo sonreír, siempre supo que eran la una para la otra, y le daba muchísimo gusto el poder ser parte de una experiencia tan maravillosa para ellas.

Estuvieron un rato más en el bar, Brittany ya completamente sobrias, y Santana y Quinn un poco borrachas pero no cayéndose.

"Las extrañe muchísimo amigas, gracias por su apoyo", les dijo Quinn, finalmente pasaría la noche en casa de Maribel y Santana.

Al final de cuentas el regreso a casa no ha sido muy malo, al contrario, ha sido de lo mejor. Volvió a ver a sus padres, a sus mejores amigas, ahora comprometidas, y sobre todo, el volver a ver al amor de su vida. Ojala eso mismo diga el día de su partida.


	8. Las razones de Rachel

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Fox y Ryan Murphy

Estimados Lectores: Otra vez y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, PERDÓN! No había podido actualizar porque el tiempo no me alcanzaba, esto de volver a la escuela es algo agotador, ademas que pensar en tareas y horarios y maestros, me dejó un poco de bloqueo, pero finalmente, decidí tomarme un tiempo de todo eso y me puse a escribir. Sé que no es suficiente con pedir perdón pero espero y me comprendan. Espero que sea de su agrado, es un capitulo largo, aquí terminan los flashback de aquel encuentro, y ademas se explican las razones del porque Rachel abandonó a Quinn. Falta la otra parte, y espero subirla al final del día, o en la madrugada. Esta semana mis clases están más ligeras así que podré desvelarme un poco mas. Mil gracias por sus reviews, son mi pan de cada día, y les juro que siempre siempre, con la palabra mas mínima, me hacen sonreír estúpidamente Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y por favor perdónenme por el retraso taaaan grande, les juro que no me olvido de ustedes ni de la historia.

Pd. No soy realmente buena al escribir ese tipo de escenas, es la primera vez que lo hago pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Chapter 8: Rachel's Reasons Part 1

Lima, OH, 2012

Quinn acababa de dejarla en su casa, se les había hecho tarde porque se habían quedado otro rato en la cabaña, claro que hablando no verdad.

Flashback

_Rachel se había cansado de tanto hablar, algo muy raro en ella debido a que es ella a la que siempre callan, pero después de tan bonito detalle lo único que quería era besar a Quinn. Así que sin más, se alzó de puntas y tomó a Quinn de las mejillas para así poder dejarle un pequeño pico en los labios, y otro, y otro, y otro. Quinn ya estaba cansada de esos besos tan simples, bonitos, pero simples, así que con un brazo la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a ella, tomando el labio inferior de Rachel entre los suyos y succionándolo un poco, así fue como comenzó otra sesión de besos. Poco a poco fue empujándola hacía el coche hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada con la puerta, las cosas cada vez eran más aceleradas y desesperadas, entonces Rachel detuvo el beso poco a poco, volviendo a los besos cortos._

"_Me encantaría seguir aquí besándote toda la noche, pero tengo un poco de frio y tenemos que hablar"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que eres como una adicción, sabes taaaaan bien"_

"_Ya, casanova, anda enséñame el camino y la casa"_

_Quinn sonrió, después fingió seriedad y le dijo, -"Como lo deseé su majestad", la tomo de la mano, caminaron hacía la casa y entraron._

"_Esta es la cocina", decía Quinn mientras le señalaba el lugar, "por allá esta la habitación principal y por este lado las habitaciones de huéspedes, son dos. Por ahí esta el baño de invitados y cada recamara tiene su propio baño, la diferencia es que solo la principal cuenta con tina"._

"_Puedes pasar a la sala, siéntate mientras voy por algo de tomar a la cocina"_

_Quinn se dirigió a la cocina y sacó unas botellas de agua del refrigerador, su familia venía seguido así que se preocupaban por no dejar la alacena tan vacia. Siempre había comida enlatada, cereales, refrescos, agua, vino, etc. Aunque era poco, era lo mejor. Igualmente le daban mantenimiento seguido. Regresó a la sala donde Rachel ya estaba sentada en el loveseat._

"_Agua? Creí que después de todo tendrías sed"_

"_Si por favor, gracias"_

"_De nada"_

_Mientras bebían el agua, cada una estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, no sabían cómo empezar la conversación_

"_Y estemmm…pues en algún momento tenemos que hablar no?", comenzó Quinn_

"_Claro hablar, aunque creo que después de los besos que me acabas de dar queda poco de que hablar"_

"_Pues eso es cierto"_

"_Aunque esa parte ya me quedo muy clara, quiero saber por qué?, por qué después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, por qué hasta ahora que me voy me dices esto, no crees que es un poco tarde"_

"_A decir verdad Rach, nunca estuvo en mis planes hablarte sobre eso, mucho menos pensaba que tú me correspondieras aunque sea un poquito." Decía Quinn mientras hacía una señal de chiquito con sus dedos pulgar e índice, "Yo pensaba llevarme este secreto a la tumba, pero gracias a tu insistencia, todo mi plan cambio, en verdad nadie puede contigo no es así?"_

_Rachel sólo sonrió tímidamente, mientras agachaba su cabeza_

"_Perdón, tu sabes como soy… pero valió la pena no?"_

"_Oh que si ha valido la pena, ha valido toda la maldita pena, o al menos hasta este momento, la ha valido…"_

_Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, otra vez Rachel logró hipnotizar a Quinn, esos ojos chocolate que la volvían loca volvieron a hacerse dueños de sus ojos verdes. _

_En realidad a Quinn no le cabía en la cabeza todo lo que hasta ahorita estaba viviendo, seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño, que Rachel no la había besado, que Rachel no le había pedido que "huyeran", aunque fuera solo por un momento. Que no estaba con Rachel en su cabaña, que no estaban solas._

"_Puedo empezar con mi interrogatorio?", habló Rachel_

"_Entonces es un hecho que no podré evitarlo verdad?"_

"_Jamás nadie ha podido"_

"_Ok, de acuerdo, comienza a preguntar"_

"_Desde cuando te diste cuenta que existía una atracción hacía mí?"_

"_No lo sé, es decir, no tengo una fecha exacta, creo que fue desde que estábamos en Kinder, lo recuerdas?"_

"_Claro que me acuerdo, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces me dirigías la palabra"_

"_Pues sí, fue desde ese momento. Y sé que no te hablaba, pero no era mi culpa. En el momento que Russell se enteró que eras mi compañera de clases, me lo prohibió, en ese entonces no lo comprendía pero después entendí que era por tus padres. A él siempre lo ha cegado su falsa mascara religiosa y pues según él era inconcebible que los gays existieran. Pero lo que son las cosas yo misma resulte serlo. Y bueno, para no hacer el cuento más largo, después de que mucho tiempo me negué el sentirme atraída hacía ti, creo que lo "acepte" cuando entramos a McKinley, tal vez me enamoré completamente de ti aquel día que te vi interpretar por primera vez. Tu manera de entregarte a la canción, a la música, tuvo un gran impacto en mí, además, de que me enamoré de tus hermosos ojos, y tu nariz, y tus mejillas…" con cada parte que listaba, Quinn iba acortando la distancia, -"y tus labios y tu boca" para finalmente terminar depositando un beso en ellos, aunque duró solo un momento. "y así fue como finalmente me di cuenta que había caído por ti", Finalizó el relato Quinn._

_Otro momento de silencio se hizo presente_

"_Y porque nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque como ya te explique, mucho tiempo intenté negarlo, además de que estaba bajo la presión de mi papá"_

"_Eso lo entiendo, pero aun así, creo que todo hubiera sido muy diferente…"_

"_De eso no cabe duda, pero en fin Rach, la vida es como es, lo importante es que en este preciso instante estas aquí conmigo, y planeo sacarle el máximo provecho a esta noche, nunca se sabe si será la última, por lo pronto, sólo déjame quererte"_

"_Eso es un hecho Quinn"_

"_Pero antes de eso, ahora seré yo la que pregunte, ¿alguna vez tu pensaste en mi de esta manera?"_

"_Para serte sincera, si, muchas veces, más de las que te imaginas. Para empezar, eres bellísima, además, siempre has sido un misterio para todos. Yo siempre tuve la creencia de que detrás de esa fachada de mala, se escondía una muchachita que buscaba calor de hogar y amor, es por eso que nunca te había juzgado, hasta esta noche, y en verdad te pido perdón porque no sé qué me paso, y el por qué fui tan agresiva. Y bueno, continuando con la respuesta a la pregunta, también hubo muchas veces en las que me preguntaba el por qué eras tan asediada por la populación de McKinley, me preguntaba cuál era esa magia que veían Finn, Puck, Sam, todos ellos, me preguntaba qué cosa era la que los atraía tanto a ti. Jamás pude resolver esa duda, es más terminé cayendo en ella, terminé siendo presa de tu encanto natural, ¿Qué es lo que nos haces rubita? Nos tienes embobados…"_

_Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de robarle un beso…_

"_Y pues la verdad sé que suena un poco hipócrita de mi parte porque hasta esta noche seguía siendo la novia de Finn, pero es que simplemente no sé qué paso, una vez que me besaste en el estacionamiento del instituto fue como si algo dentro de mi hubiera estallado, fue como un detonante. Fue un despertar, y darme cuenta que siempre te pertenecí, nunca fui de él o de Jesse, no nunca, siempre fui tuya."_

_Quinn no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, escuchaba absorta lo que Rachel le decía… no podía siquiera conectar lo que su cerebro gritaba con su boca, no le salían las palabras, así que simplemente la dejaba continuar…_

"_Y pues henos aquí, y no sé si ya te lo dije, y si ya lo hice lo reafirmo, no me arrepiento"_

"_Gracias Rach, por ser tan insistente, sino hubiera sido por eso jamás te hubieras enterado de nada, gracias por darme esta oportunidad de demostrarte de lo mucho que significas para mí y de lo mucho que te quiero y de lo maravillosa que eres y de muchísimas cosas más, gracias por estar aquí hoy…"_

_Fue entonces donde se les terminaron las palabras, ya no sabía que más decir, todas las dudas que tenían hasta el momento habían sido resueltas. La verdad es que las dos se han querido este tiempo pero jamás fueron lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentar la realidad, ninguna estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de la otra, y ambas sabían que habían desperdiciado valiosos momentos, valiosos minutos, valiosas horas, valiosas noches. Pero como también ya lo dijeron las dos, al fin y al cabo, el momento era ahora… Poco a poco fueron acercándose, hasta que sus labios finalmente volvieron a encontrarse, el mundo seguía girando pero ellas no eran conscientes, se perdieron por completo. _

_El beso comenzó un poco torpe, hasta que volvieron a tomar el ritmo adecuado, una vez que lo obtuvieron, disminuyeron el ritmo y comenzaron con una serie de besos tiernos, cargados de amor, de promesas silenciosas que las dos estaban dispuestas a cumplir. Sus labios se intercalaban, alguna que otra pequeña mordida se les escapaba, de vez en cuanto succionaban alguno de los labios. Poco después, y después de que Quinn escucho que Rachel emitía un gemido, decidieron que era el momento de elevar la temperatura del beso. Esta vez era más pasional, mas lleno de sentimiento, de necesidad, de sed de la otra. Ahora las mordidas eran más fuertes y se presentaban con más frecuencia. Sus lenguas también entraron en contacto, al igual que sus manos. Y así la temperatura fue subiendo y subiendo. Cada vez necesitaban más sentirse, hasta que llegaron al punto donde la ropa les comenzó a estorbar, y sin control alguno, sus manos se movían frenéticamente sobre las prendas, buscando sentir el contacto de la piel. Entonces Quinn tomó a Rachel de los muslos y la obligó a ponerse a horcadas sobre ella. _

_Como pudo, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Rachel. No tenían cabeza para nada, ni siquiera se habían puesto a pensar cómo es que en toda la noche no les habían estorbado los vestidos del baile. Continuando con su tarea, siguió bajando el cierre, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que Rachel no llevaba puesto un sostén. Una vez que lo bajó completamente, suavemente despego su boca de la de ella y se acercó lentamente a su oído susurrándole pequeños y tímidos "te amo". Rachel inconscientemente elevó sus brazos para así darle a Quinn oportunidad de quitarle el vestido. _

_Una vez que solo tenía puestas las bragas, repitió el mismo proceso con el vestido de Quinn. Poco a poco bajó el cierre, y poco a poco lo fue sacando de su cuerpo. Al estar las dos en igualdad de condiciones, Rachel fue acercándose al cuello de Quinn, una vez que entró en contacto con él, comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos que bajaban de su cuello a su hombro y que otra vez volvían a subir, pero esta vez hasta llegar a su oído. Y Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que dejarse querer, y dejarse besar, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás, dándole pie a Rachel para que continuara con su travesía._

_Una vez que Quinn volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que sus manos tenían mente propia y vagaban por toda la piel que ahora tenían a su disposición, suavemente recorrieron su cintura, después sus caderas hasta llegar al borde de sus senos, para después volver a cambiar de rumbo hacía su espalda, donde dejaron unos pequeños masajes circulares, para después volver al frente a masajear -ahora con más firmeza- los pechos de Rachel. Con mucha delicadeza y dedicación, los fue tentando, palpándolos bien, lentamente para así poder recordarlos. Eran unos pechos firmes, perfectos, con unos pequeños pezones completamente erectos. Continúo con su recorrido, suavemente. Los observaba con una atención voraz, hasta que decidió que era necesario comprobar cuál era su sabor, así fue como su boca entro en contacto con el pecho de Rachel. Empezó a repartir pequeños besos que iban de arriba abajo, con mucho cuidado de no tocar el pezón, quería que sufriera un poco. Una vez que lo hizo, no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada por ellos, los lamió y los chupó como si no hubiera mañana. Y Rachel no hacía más, que emitir gemidos de placer, los cuales solo alimentaban la sed de piel de Quinn, quien una vez que estuvo llena de esa parte de piel, comenzó a trasladar sus besos hacia la clavícula de Rachel, después paso por su cuello, su boca, sus mejillas, sus hombros._

_Aquí fue donde el hechizo al cual estuvo expuesta se rompió momentáneamente. Quinn volvió la mirada a los ojos de Rachel, sosteniéndola firmemente, era como una conexión instantánea que tenían. No hicieron falta palabras, simplemente era suficiente con mirarse a los ojos para saber que necesitaban. Rachel no emitió palabra alguna, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Rompiendo el contacto, las dos cerraron los ojos, y Quinn poco a poco fue acercando su boca a su oído. "Sujetate fuerte" susurró._

_Rachel metió la cabeza en su cuello y volvió a asentir, fue así como sintió que la levantaban. Quinn era realmente fuerte, bueno no tanto en realidad, pero Rachel no era muy grande así que hacía la tarea mucho más fácil._

_Con paso firme, Quinn se levantó y comenzó a caminar, una vez que lo hizo, sintió como las piernas de Rachel se enredaban en su cintura, mientras ella la sujetaba de los muslos. Poco a poco Rachel fue despegando su cabeza del su cuello, y una vez que volvió a estar frente a ella,, volvió a besarla. _

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación principal, con mucha delicadeza, Quinn recostó a Rachel en el centro de la cama, dejándola caer poco a poco, para después volver a ponerse sobre ella._

_Los besos repartidos de Quinn volvieron a hacer aparición, empezando del lugar donde momentos antes se habían quedado. Comenzando por sus mejillas volvió a repartirlos. Después regresó por el mismo camino, volvió a sus pechos otra vez, pero ahora fue descendiendo poco a poco, pasando por su firme estómago, por su ombligo hasta que llegó al borde de sus bragas._

_Regresó la vista hacía Rachel, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos, cómo si le pidiera permiso para seguir avanzando. Rachel, cómo desde hace bastante tiempo, y aunque muy raro en ella, había perdido el habla, Así que solo asintió._

_Quinn beso el borde, después, beso su centro sobre la prenda, sintiendo rápidamente la humedad que ahí abundaba, después paso por sus caderas hasta que finalmente, con sus dos manos tomo los bordes y poco a poco fue bajándola por las piernas de Rachel, mientras que seguía dejando su recorrido de besos, pasando por sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus pantorrillas, llegando hasta sus pies, los cuales Rachel movió un poco para ayudarle a deshacerse de su ropa interior. _

_Una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda, Quinn se tomó unos pequeños momentos para grabar en su memoria y por primera vez, el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel, como ya lo había pensado antes, no sabía si tal vez esta era la última vez. Cuando tuvo suficiente imagen mental, se deshizo de su propia ropa, al menos la que le quedaba, y volvió a retomar su lugar encima de Rachel._

_Ese primer contacto total, cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre se quedaría grabado en sus memorias. El sentir ese calor radiando de sus centros, sentir sus pechos juntos, sin ninguna barrera que los limitara, el sentir sus piernas tocándose, y sus abdómenes, todo era completamente mágico y desconocido para ellas. Era un nuevo despertar, tanto para Quinn como para Rachel. Quien contrarió a la creencia popular de que había estado con Finn, aún conservaba su virginidad._

_Todo lo que hacían era acto de instinto, hacían lo que su corazón les dictaba, sus mentes hacía rato que habían quedado desconectadas. No tenían pensamiento racional, no lograban siquiera hilvanar oraciones, pero no les hacía falta, para nada._

_Finalmente, y con su mirada aún fija en la de Rachel, Quinn habló_

"_Rach, vida, si quieres que pare dímelo ahora…"_

"_Nadie te lo está pidiendo…"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé amor, simplemente quiero que estés segura, completamente segura… yo no estoy al tanto de tu situación en estos terrenos con Finn, pero hasta el punto que yo sabía, tu aún eres virgen, es eso cierto?…"_

_Un poco avergonzada, Rachel asintió, "lo soy Quinn", tímidamente pregunto, "te molesta? Sé que tal vez no tenga experiencia, pero he investigado muchas cosas y eso me ha servido, y aunque sé que la teoría y la practica son cosas diferentes, creo que soy capaz de darte lo que necesitas…"_

_Ahora fue el turno de Quinn de asentir, "no te preocupes Rachel, estamos aquí para guiarnos mutuamente, yo tampoco tengo experiencia, así que seremos dos inexpertas, eso no importa vida te lo aseguro. Lo que sí importa es, si tú quieres que yo tenga tu virginidad…"_

_Por un momento el ritmo desenfrenado que habían llevado se rompió, este era un tema muy importante que tenían que tomar en cuenta, así que Quinn se recargo en uno de sus antebrazos y comenzó a platicar un poco con Rachel mientras peinaba un poco su cabello desprolijo._

"…_para muchas personas es importante, para otras no lo es tanto, pero aquí lo importante es lo que tu sientas sobre ello, no quiero que porque ves que ya estamos desnudas y recostadas en la cama te sientas presionada, para nada, jamás te haría algo así. Es por eso que te lo pregunto, ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo? No es necesario que lo hagamos, yo con tus besos y caricias soy feliz. Pero como ya te dije, este tema pudiera ser muy importante para ti, y cualquier decisión que tomes, me hará feliz.", terminó de decir Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Rachel, quien con un pequeño beso rompió la tensión._

"_Estoy segurísima Quinn, y tienes razón, este no es un tema que deba tomarse a la ligera, al menos para mí, aun así, quiero que tú seas la primera, estoy segura que te quiero sólo a ti, y estoy segura que no me arrepentiré jamás"_

"_No se diga más vida, y perdón por lo posesiva, pero esta noche serás mía…"_

_Ahora fue el turno de sonreír de Quinn, quien con unos cuantos besos, volvió a retomar el ritmo de antes. Comenzaron a moverse un poco, buscando satisfacción, cada vez los movimientos se volvieron más y más frenéticos, los besos más torpes y salvajes, las manos cada vez perdían más el rumbo, los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran cada vez más erráticos. Quinn estaba preocupada por hacer disfrutar a Rachel. Rachel en cambió se preocupaba por no poder estar al nivel. _

_Quinn bajo hasta el centro de Rachel, con un dedo comenzó a masajear esa zona, excitándola más y más, hasta que finalmente, decidió que era tiempo de comenzar con la diversión. Poco a poco fue acercando su boca, hasta que su nariz rosaba su clítoris, fue entonces que comenzó a dejar besos y un momento después, cambio su nariz por su lengua. Masajeaba lentamente con ella, recolectando la humedad que ahí había, descendiendo un poco más para que su nariz volviera al lugar que tenía al principio mientras su lengua seguía recorriendo y explorando esos nuevos terrenos._

_Finalmente, cuando estuvo segura que Rachel estaba lo suficientemente excitada, volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, quien no pudo resistirse al ver como la barbilla de Quinn brillaba gracias a la humedad que había estado recolectando, y fue entonces que con una de sus manos la atrajo de su cuello, chocando sus bocas frenéticamente._

_Rachel no pudo evitar mojarse más al probarse en la boca de Quinn, y en un momento de desesperación comenzó a rasguñarle la espalda…_

"_Hazlo ahora amor, tómame de una vez, ya no puedo aguantar más"_

"_Lo que tu pidas amor…" _

_Un momento después, una de las manos de Quinn fue bajando por la cintura de Rachel, hasta que llego a su destino. Con su dedo índice volvió a masajear su clítoris, después añadió su dedo medio, llenándolo de su humedad, para que estuviera bien lubricado al momento de que los introdujera en ella, aunque a decir verdad no haría falta, Rachel estaba lo suficientemente mojada. Fue bajando y bajando, hasta que hizo contacto con su entrada, con la mirada fija pregunto una última vez._

"_Estas segura vida?"_

"_Jamás había estado tan segura, hazlo ya por favor"_

_Mientras volvía a besarla, fue introduciendo su dedo índice poco a poco. Una vez que estuvo dentro, esperó un momento, mientras tanto veía a Rachel fijamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara a ella. Al principio si pudo notar una cara de malestar en ella…_

"_Lo siento amor, si te molesta puedo parar", hizo el amago de retirarse, pero Rachel la detuvo de la muñeca_

"_No, no, estoy bien, simplemente espera un momento a que me acostumbre a él"_

"_Está bien, tu dime cuando estés cómoda otra vez"_

_Mientras ese momento llegaba, Quinn continuaba repartiéndole besos en el rostro y cuerpo, y algunas veces se acercaba a su oído a decirle cosas bonitas. Al cabo de un momento, Rachel asintió y dijo, "está bien Q puedes continuar ahora"_

_Sin decir nada, Quinn volvió a retomar el ritmo que estaba llevando, seguía con sus movimientos. Un poco después se retiró para ahora volver a entrar con dos dedos y una fuerza mayor. Ella misma alimentaba su excitación con el sólo ver las expresiones que Rachel portaba en su rostro, y el escucharla era un completo afrodisiaco para ella._

"_Aaahh Quiiiinn"_

"_Rach babe te amo tanto", susurraba a su oído._

"_Quii—nn estoy tan cerca, más más fuerte"_

"_Lo que tu pidas vida….aaahhh deberías de escucharte, deberías de verte, eres maravillosa"_

"_mmmhhhh aahhhh ahhhhh aaaaahhh ya no aguanto"_

"_aaaah Rach me pones taaantoo estoy cerca"_

"_aahh ooohhh yo muchísimo más"_

_Los gemidos de Rachel cada vez eran más fuertes y recurrentes, a ninguna le faltaba mucho para terminar, en cualquier momento llegarían al climax._

"_Termina para mi Rach"_

"_aaaah quinn quinn terminemos juntas"_

"_QUIIINNNNNNN", gritó fuertemente Rachel, con su boca abierta en forma de 'o'_

"_RAAAACCHHH", gritó Quinn mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, mientras con su dedo pulgar estimulaba el clítoris de Rachel para poder prolongar un poco más su orgasmo._

_Finalmente las dos terminaron, y Quinn se dejó caer a un lado de Rachel. Esperaron un momento a recuperar el aire. Después de tanto sonido, la habitación ahora estaba en completo silencio, solo se podía distinguir a lo lejos la respiración agitada de las dos. Quinn seguía tratando de respirar bien, tratando de tomar aire, mientras que se acomodaba bien a un lado de Rachel, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con su mano acariciándole las mejillas, esperando a que recobrara el aire. Sus ojos estaban repletos de amor, aparto un poco el cabello que caía sobre el frente de su rostro…se miraban fijamente…_

"_Gracias", dijo Quinn_

"_Gracias de qué? Gracias a ti por darme la mejor primera noche de mi vida"_

"_No, gracias a ti, por dejarme tenerte, por permitirme disfrutar de ti"_

"_No hay de que agradecer, yo lo disfrute tanto como tú"_

"_Ahora si eres mía sabes? Y ya no te dejaré ir, jamás lo haré, siempre serás mía, siempre siempre"_

"_Siempre siempre, tuya tuya, me encanta tanto ese lado posesivo tuyo, y me encanta muchísimo más el que así sea, el que me llames tuya"_

"…"

"…"

_Siguieron observándose…_

"_Lista para el otro Round? Es mi turno"_

"_Pero que cosa? Dios Santo en que lío que me he metido, eres una maquina no Berry?"_

"_no tanto como tú, pero sí, debiste haber sabido que así sería, ni siquiera sé por qué inicialmente pensaba esperar hasta los 25, esto de hacer el amor es tan adictivo"_

"_No Berry, no te confundas, el hacer el amor CONMIGO es adictivo"_

"_Así es, soy adicta a ti, completamente"_

"_Me parece bien"_

"_Entonces en qué quedamos? El otro?"_

"_Cómo si te pudiera decir que no"_

_Con una sonrisita, comenzaron otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que Lion Quinn triunfó, e hizo que Rachel se quedara completamente dormida._

_Quinn, aunque estaba un poco cansada, aún duró despierto unos cuantos minutos más, simplemente viendo como dormía Rachel. Sentada en el sillón mientras fumaba un cigarrillo…llevaba en esa posición 15 minutos, en los cuales Rachel se posesiono de la cama, dando alrededor de 7 vueltas, antes de por fin encontrar su lugar, quedando finalmente acostada boca abajo, con una mano escondida en la sabana y la otra a un lado de su rostro. Debido a todo el movimiento, la sabana se había ido cayendo y cayendo, hasta que finalmente quedo justamente en el límite de su trasero, dejando su espalda desnuda completamente al descubierto. Su cabello despeinado también caía por su espalda. _

_No pudo evitar encontrar esa imagen extremamente sensual y exquisita, así que no dudó en buscar la cámara que tenía guardada en uno de los closets de los otros cuartos. Inmediatamente apagó su cigarrillo, para ir por la cámara, tenía que ser rápida si no quería que Rachel cambiara de posición, aunque sería un poco imposible debido a que esta estaba casi casi muerta._

_Una vez que la encontró, se aseguró que tuviera suficiente película y corrió de regreso a la habitación principal._

_Una vez allí, y sin necesidad de ningún tipo de cambio en la escenografía, capturo el momento en la cámara, este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, uno de los que llevaría por siempre en la memoria, sin importar que pasara después. Esa sería la única imagen que le quedaría de ese momento perfecto._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, aún estuvieron un buen rato en la cabaña. Después, por la insistencia de los padres de Rachel, tuvieron que regresar a la triste realidad._

"_Vamos amor, está bien, ya estuvimos casi un día ausentes es momento de regresar"_

"_Pero yo no quiero que esto acabe, no quiero regresar, quedémonos aquí"_

"_Yo tampoco quiero regresar, pero tampoco quiero hacer enojar a mis suegritos", le decía Quinn a Rachel mientras la abrazaba._

"_Siempre me convences"_

"_No no, bien sabes que eres tu la del poder de convencimiento"_

"_Tienes razón"_

"_Entonces, no se diga más, vámonos… voy a dar una última vuelta a la casa, para ver si no se nos olvida nada, si quieres puedes ir saliendo y esperarme en el coche, no tardo"_

"_Está bien"_

_Rachel salió de la casa y se quedó un momento pensando. Cuando se dio cuenta de las llamadas perdidas que tenía de parte de sus padres, también se dio cuenta de las llamadas de Finn, estuvo insistiendo un buen rato (5 llamadas) y le envió cientos de mensajes (10). En verdad que se preguntaba que le vio en primer lugar, pero en fin, llegando a Lima y después de hablar con sus padres, tendrá que hablar muy seriamente con él._

_Siguió absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando el lugar, y tantas experiencias nuevas que le había traído, que no escucho ni sintió cuando Quinn llegó y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que se asustara y sobre exaltara._

"_Quiiiiinn! jajaja", rio fuertemente, intentando escapar de los brazos de Quinn que no la dejaban ir, la sostenían fuertemente. Rachel recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn mientras esta metía su nariz al cuello de Rach._

"_jiji", rio infantilmente, "perdón Rachie no lo pude evitar juju", muy apenas se le podía entender debido a su posición._

_Hubo un momento de paz y seriedad._

"_En que piensas vida?"_

"_En ti, en mí, en nosotras, en lo que pasamos, en lo bonito que es aquí, y como no tuve oportunidad de ver los exteriores" _

"_Fue maravilloso, ES maravilloso, y no te preocupes, sé que regresaremos, muuuy pronto"_

"_Lo prometes?", preguntó Rachel mientras quitaba la cabeza del hombro de Quinn para poderla observar a los ojos._

"_Te lo prometo", dijo Quinn mientras enderezaba su cabeza y levantaba una mano, "cuando he roto yo una promesa?"_

"_Hasta ahorita jamás, y espero que así siga"_

"_Claro que sí", respondió con un beso, y otro y otros más, y como siempre, perdieron el sentido del tiempo._

"_Rach, vida, para, que si no paras te hago mía de nuevo aquí afuera y Dios sabe que no te dejare en paz en otro día más, así que mejor vámonos"_

"_Nooo, quedémonos otro día"_

"_Ya te lo dije rach, no podemos, tus papás me esperan", con eso dio por finalizada la conversación. Se despegó del abrazo y abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara Rachel, quien con un puchero hizo una pequeña escena._

"_No me vas a convencer Berry, después de lo que paso soy inmune, anda súbete"_

_Aún con su berrinche, se subió al coche._

_Quinn cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Una vez que las dos estuvieron dentro, volteó a ver a Rachel quien aún tenía su cara de "enojada"._

"_Si te doy un besito, pequeñísimo, me prometes que quitas esa cara?"_

"_No sé, depende de que tan pequeño"_

"_Pues pequeñito, como tú"_

"_No pues así no"_

"_De todos modos te lo daré"_

"_NOOOO!", y comenzaron un pequeño forcejeo_

"_Cómo de que no, Lion Quinn quiere su beso, y su beso tendrá"_

"_ohh nooo, sabes que no me puedo resistir a Lion Quinn, por esta vez ganaste Fabray, pero esperare mi venganza."_

_Con un ultimo beso, Quinn arrancó el coche. A enfrentar la realidad, no quedaba más._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Estaba segura de que su felicidad estaba por comenzar, sólo faltaban unos pocos días para la graduación y para su salida de Lima. Esperaba con ansías ese día, y con muchas ilusiones, aunque no demasiadas, sabía por experiencia que las cosas podrían cambiar en cualquier momento, así era su destino, siempre que tenía algo bueno en las manos, llegaba algo y se lo arrebataba de golpe. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, volvió a quedarse dormida


	9. Las razones de Rachel II

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Fox y Ryan Murphy

Estimados Lectores: he aqui la segunda parte, no me odien por ser mala escritora. Gracias por sus reviews, son mi pan de cada día, ellos me animan. Gracias otra vez, les repito el mensaje del capitulo pasado, perdón por no actualizar seguido pero la escuela me absorbe PERDÓN.

Espero disfruten la lectura, no olviden dejar sus quejas, comentarios o sugerencias, los quiero mucho. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Chapter 9: Rachel's Reasons Part 2

Lima, OH, 2012

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel igualmente pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, no creía que tanta felicidad fuera verdad. Ahora sólo faltaba hablar con sus padres, y la parte más difícil, hablar con Finn.

Hacía apenas un momento de que Quinn la había dejado en la puerta de su casa, no sin antes despedirla con un buen beso, de esos que no se olvidan, claro adentro del auto, aún no quería que sus papás las descubrieran, ella tenía que hablarles de ello personalmente.

Así que decidida y con paso firme, salió de su cuarto, bajo de las escaleras y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaban sentados sus padres en la barra. Antes de entrar, se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente.

'Este es el momento Rachel, no tienes nada que temer, ellos lo entenderán', comenzaba a darse ánimos a sí misma, 'es hora', dijo finalmente y entró.

Una vez que llegó la saludo inmediatamente Leroy "Hola hija cómo estás? Cómo la pasaste anoche?"

'Excelente, Gritando el nombre de Quinn', pensó

"Muy bien, papi"

"Me da gusto, bailaste mucho? Quien fue reina? Y Finn? Cómo esta tina?", la atiborraba de preguntas.

"Pues baile un poco, Tina está bien, no se quien fue reina, de eso es de lo que venía a hablarles."

"Y con Finn que pasó?", pegunto Hiram, "no me digas que seguiste con la creencia esa de acostarte con tu novio al final del baile"

Rachel le sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente la agacho.

"No exactamente", dijo en un susurro.

Sus papás abrieron los ojos e hicieron un gesto de sorpresa, poco después Hiram rompió el silencio,"haber haber, explícame eso"

"Les mentí", dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo que nos mentiste?, a ver señorita explícate", habló Leroy

"Recuerdas que ayer te envié un mensaje diciendo que iba a casa de Tina? Pues no fue así… si baile un poco, pero después me fui del baile antes de que comenzara la coronación."

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! No me digas que paso lo que creo que paso!", dijo exaltado Hiram.

"No, no papá, bueno no exactamente"

"Mira niña será mejor que comiences a explicar todo con detalle porque no estoy entendiendo nada"

"Pues si me fui del baile, pero no con Finn. De hecho, ni siquiera sé dónde se encuentre él en este momento.", hizo una pausa, tomó aire y exhaló lentamente para finalmente confesar, "ayer me fui del baile acompañada de Quinn Fabray…"

"Quinn Fabray?, acaso te obligo? Fue otra de sus pesadas bromas"

"No para nada papá, yo ya he aprendido mi lección, ya no creo todo lo que me dicen y no me dejo afectar por las cosas que me hacen. En realidad fue mi voluntad el irme de ahí, Quinn solo me ayudo a salir."

"Sigo sin entender nada", habló Leroy.

Volviendo a inhalar y exhalar, Rachel comenzó a explicarles.

"Todo comenzó cuando yo estaba bailando con Finn, ustedes saben cómo él se rehusaba a asistir pero yo lo logré convencer. Bueno, después de que llegamos platicamos un rato con los chicos de Glee y después nos pusimos a bailar, después de eso yo me doy cuenta de que alguien nos observa, y ese alguien era Quinn. Entonces ella abandonó el gimnasio y yo fui detrás de ella para pedirle explicaciones. Después que la encontré. Me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí y me besó"

Tanto como Hiram como Leroy quedaron sorprendidos. No podían creer lo que había pasado (eso que sólo era una pequeña parte).

"Quinn Fabray enamorada de ti? Quinn Fabray hija del gran Russel Fabray es gay?", pregunto Leroy aún sorprendido.

"Una mejor pregunta, T –tu, tú… eres gay hija?", fue el turno de Hiram

"No lo sé papá, en realidad jamás había tenido una experiencia como esta, Quinn es la primera, aunque a decir verdad, si me gustó mucho"

"Está bien hija, sabes que te aceptamos y todo ese discurso que voy a guardar para más delante, pero ahora dime, eso fue solo un momento verdad?", Rachel asintió, "ok, entonces jovencita, donde estuviste toda la noche?"

Rachel bajo la cabeza mientras se mordía un labio, sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse y un rato después comenzó otra vez a relatar.

"Es que después de eso…estemm, yo no quería regresar a casa, yo quería platicar con Quinn, así que le pedí que me llevara a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, y yo sabía que si veníamos aquí, ustedes también estarían presentes y comenzarían a interrogarnos, y pues, era demasiado pronto para eso. Entonces fue cuando ella dijo que tenía una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, y se los juro que no sé qué me paso pero le creí, no dude en ella ni en su buena o mala voluntad. Ahora que lo pienso, pude haber estado expuesta a una broma de mal gusto de su parte, pero como les repito, no sé qué paso, simplemente vi algo en ella que me inspiró mucha confianza. Y bueno después fuimos a la casa y estuvimos hablando de todo, de sus sentimientos de los míos y pues…todo era tan mágico papis, ella fue tan dulce conmigo, deberían de tratarla, de ver cómo me trata, tan amable, tan caballerosamente, las palabras tan bonitas que me dice y pues… sin querer paso lo que crees que paso", Rachel no pudo más y se echó a llorar, no porque se arrepienta sino porque esperaba que sus papás la fueran a regañar o que se fueran a decepcionar.

Rápidamente los dos corrieron a su lado y la abrazaron, reconfortándola, y besando su cabeza.

"No llores hijita, no te juzgamos, eres libre de querer a quien quieras, y aunque nos hubiera gustado a que hubieras esperado más tiempo, estamos orgullosos de que haya sido con alguien a quien realmente quieres, porque sinceramente, se nota en tus ojos el amor. Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho por amor, sin presiones, ¿Por qué no te presiono verdad?", después de reconfortarla, termino con un tono de broma para aligerar la tensión que actualmente los rodeaba, lo cual hizo reír a Rachel mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"No papá claro que no, al contrario ella estuvo cuidándome muy bien, no me presionó para nada, es más creo que fui yo quien la presiono. Ella fue muy atenta, guiándome y preguntándome si me sentía mal. Es un amor papis, deberían tratarla", terminó de relatar con una sonrisa.

"Pues que estas esperando? Invita a mi nuera a la casa, tenemos que comenzar los preparativos para la boda…", dijo Leroy sonriendo

"PAPÁ! Si la invitaré pero no quiero que salgas con tus cosas y tus bromas pesadas", rieron los tres.

"Rach hija, perdóname por romper este momento feliz pero, cómo van a hacer? Tienen una relación? Que harán cuando vayan a la universidad, y sobre todo, ¿Qué harás con Finn?"

"A decir verdad papá, ninguna de las dos habló sobre lo que somos, pero lo que si sé es que la amo pa, la amo. ¿Qué haremos cuando vayamos a la universidad? Ese es otro tema más serio, porque no se sientan porque esto les va a sonar muy alarmante. Quinn me pidió que me fuera con ella a Nueva York…"

Sus padres se sorprendieron.

"A Quinn la aceptaron en NYU y pues, yo sé que aún estoy esperando la confirmación de NYADA, pero aunque no me acepten, ella me ofreció el irme con ella, dice que en dado caso, con la mínima posibilidad, de que no me acepten, igualmente puedo quedarme con ella, dice que así sirve que conozco la ciudad y me acostumbro a la vida newyorkina…en verdad me ama papás, en verdad lo hace. Y yo estoy dispuesta a irme con ella, al fin y al cabo, terminaré allá, y que mejor que irme con alguien de mi total confianza. Me iré con ella eso es un hecho."

"Hija", con una cara distinta a la de siempre, con un gesto más serio, Leroy habló, "sabes que es una decisión que no se debe de tomar a la ligera verdad?", Rachel asintió, "tienes MI apoyo", Rachel sonrió, "pero primero debes prometerme que hablaras con Finn".

"Lo prometo papá, es lo primero que haré"

"En ese caso, tienes mi permiso", terminó ahora si con una sonrisa

"Gracias gracias gracias"

"aham", Hiram fingió carraspear

"¿Qué dices papá, me das permiso?", le preguntó con su mirada de gato de Shrek

"Sé que soy el papá regañón, y que aún eres una bebé para mi….te voy a extrañar", finalizó con una sonrisa.

"YAY!", gritó Rachel, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre sus padres

"Gracias gracias gracias los amo tanto tanto"

"hey hey cálmate, te doy permiso, pero al igual que tu papi, debes de prometer que hablaras con Finn, que yo sé que es un muchacho tonto…"

"Papá!"

"es la verdad no lo niegues", Rachel no lo negó, no tenía como, "perdón, es un muchacho 'inocente', pero aun así no se merece que lo dejes así sin ninguna explicación."

"Les prometo que esta misma tarde hablaré con él, ya queda muy poco tiempo y aún tengo que arreglar muchas cosas, así que sin ningún otro tema que discutir, me voy a continuar con mis actividades. Los amo mucho, gracias por aceptarme y gracias por medio aceptar a Quinn"

"Hey no te emociones, que aún falta que asista a su presentación oficial con la familia Berry"

"Ok papá", Rachel había pensado que lo de la cena era una broma, al parecer estaba equivocada.

"Me voy entonces, LOS AMO!", gritó por ultimo mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacía su cuarto, subiendo la escalera velozmente. Estaba realmente feliz

* * *

Una vez que llego a su recamara vio que en su celular tenía algunas llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes, decidió revisarlos.

**Llamada(s) Perdidas Nuevas:**

Finn (2)

Num. Desconocido (13)

'Finn, aghhh ya estaba harta de que todos se lo recordaban, además ¿2 llamadas perdidas? Realmente se ve preocupado.'

'¿Número desconocido?,¿13?¿Quién será?, no sé, en un momento investigo'

**7 Mensajes Nuevos**

**1 . ****Finn(11:37 a.m): Dnd sts? ****N t ncuentr x ningn lado. Llamam**

'¿de verdad le era imposible escribir correctamente? ¿Acaso piensa que cobran por los caracteres?, deberían de darle un premio como la mejor resuelve jeroglíficos. Realmente era una hazaña el entender los mensajes de Finn'

**2 . ****Finn (02:43 p.m): xq no m cntstas? ****T stuv llamndo dsd ayer**

Ahora recordaba las llamadas y mensajes del día anterior, los cuales si ignoró completamente, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de leer los mensajes. 'Lo siento Finn, pero me importa muy poco lo que tengas que decirme y traigo un muy buen humor cómo para amargármelo con tus cosas'

**3 . Núm. Desconocido(10:59): Hey bonita! Sé que te acabo de dejar en tu casa y que sólo estoy en el semáforo, pero te extraño :( **

´ awww me encantas amor, con que tu eres número desconocido, por qué no tenía tu número? Lo habrá cambiado? No importa ahora lo guardaré'

**4 . Quinn(11:12): Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero gracias por haber estado conmigo ayer. Por haberme dado esta oportunidad. Por quererme. Verás que no te arrepentirás. Te amo hermosa :) Pd. Soy tu LionQuinn por si no tenías mi número, lo cambié hace apenas dos semanas.**

'estaba en lo correcto si es mi Lion, ahora cambiaré el nombre'

**5 . Mi LionQuinn(11:54): Te he dicho hoy que te quiero? Te he dicho hoy que eres bellísima? Te he dicho hoy que me muero de amor por ti? Te quiero, te adoro, te amo. Eres mía mujer de labios dulces. M-Í-A**

'tuya por siempre'

**6 . Mi LionQuinn(12:38): Son demasiados mensajes? Yo opino que no, son nada comparados a mi amor por ti, nada comparados a los besos que te quiero dar, nada a las veces que quiero volver a tenerte. No sé hacía donde vamos, sólo sé que quiero ir contigo. :) te amo mujercita**

**7 . Mi LionQuinn(10:59): Me estas preocupando vida, tú siempre contestas tus mensajes inmediatamente…¿te secuestraron los ovnis? ¿Te aplastó alguien que no te vio? DA SEÑALES DE VIDA BERRY! En fin, tendré que seguir esperando hasta que vuelvas. ¿Por qué eres tan pequeñita? ¿Por qué eres tan encantadora? ¿Cómo es que me hechizaste ah? ¿Me diste algo de beber? ¿Alguna poción? No miento si juro que daría por ti la vida entera.**

'Donde tenías escondido tanto encanto Quinn? ¿Cómo es que jamás me di cuenta?'

**Para: Mi LionQuinn**

**Tranquila leoncita :) aquí estoy sana y salva, no contesté porque estaba platicando con mis padres, quieren conocerte. De donde es que has sacado tanto encanto eh? En verdad te voy a encerrar eres un peligro para cualquier ser humano, eres toda una casanova, podrías tener a quien quieras a tus pies. Soy pequeñita porque de lo bueno poco. En realidad si, te di a beber un poco de poción de amor que me dio mi hada madrina, entonces si funcionó? Te amo mucho más cariño 3**

Presiono 'Enviar', pocos segundos después su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Aló?", contestó Rachel.

"Alo? Disculpe es este el teléfono de Quejas y Sugerencias de la familia Berry", respondió Quinn juguetonamente.

"Así es dígame en que puedo ayudarle?", le siguió el juego.

"Pues si mire, lo que pasa es que ayer me encontré con una tal Rachel Berry que me robó el corazón, y quería saber si me lo podrían regresar ustedes o de plano lo doy por perdido. Además quiero saber si no tienen el modelo hija Berry en tamaño normal, la que vi ayer era tamaño miniatura"

"Espere un momento mientras realizo la búsqueda en nuestra base de datos Berry"

"…"

"…"

"Ah si miré, con respecto a su corazón, siento decirle que no lo podrá recuperar, la srita. Berry dice que planea tenerlo mucho tiempo más con ella, que si le gustaría tener un debate sobre los derechos de este mismo, se dirija al domicilio indicado en la guía de usuario. Y con respecto al modelo hija Berry, siento decirle que el tamaño normal hace mucho tiempo se agotó, así que sólo queda la miniatura, y permítame decirle, que quede entre nosotros, pero el modelo miniatura trae muchas más características extras, cómo talento, belleza, sencillez, entre otros."

"Me ha convencido señorita, hágame el favor de enviarme una"

"Lo siento Sra…perdón no pregunté su nombre"

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray de Berry"

"le decía Sra. De Berry, los paquetes se tienen que recoger en la tienda, además tiene usted que pagar una visita a los señores Berry en orden de pedir el modelo, no se lo puede llevar así simplemente"

"Ah no? No obstante que no tienen servicio a domicilio, todavía quiere que yo de la cara?"

"Es lo mínimo que podría hacer sra. Después de todo el modelo hija-Berry es edición limitada a 1 existencia"

"Me ha usted convencido señorita…"

"Sra. Rachel, Rachel Berry de Fabray"

"Me ha convencido sra. De Fabray, a qué hora puedo pasar por mi paquete?"

"Dentro de, mmmmm, alrededor de 3 horas estará listo"

"En tres horas paso por el entonces. Muchas gracias por sus atenciones"

"Gracias a usted sra. De Berry, vuelva pronto"

"Gracias tin tin tin tin tin", finalizó Quinn imitando el sonido de un teléfono al ser colgado.

"tin tin tin tin ", volvió a seguirle el juego Rachel

"jajajajajaja RACH!"

"Quinn! jajajajaja ya basta de juegos jijiji seriedad por favor"

"Cómo estas amor? Entonces ya puedo ir por tus maletas para que te vayas conmigo"

"Claro, ya hiciste la compra"

"ESO! Me encantas vida! Es verdad lo de tus padres?"

"Si mi cielo, insisten en hablar contigo"

"BERRY! Llevamos menos de un día juntas y ya me quieres mandar a la boca del lobo? Eres mala"

"Hazlo por mi si? Sólo será un momento, y yo me encargare de que no te den mucho problema, por favor shii? Por favor cielo!"

"¿Por qué eres así? ¿por qué usas tus encantos contra mi? Claro que ahí estare, entonces en tres horas te veo?"

"Sip, Quinnie, en tres horas, aquí te esperare, me muero por darte muchos besitos"

"Ahí estaré para recibirlos. Te amo vida!"

"Te amo más"

"No yo más"

"No para nada yo más"

"Yo uno más"

"Yo dos más"

"Yo al infinito y más allá"

"Yo…mejor me voy porque si no, no estaré lista en 3 horas te amo adiós", finalmente colgó Rachel.

* * *

La cita con los padres de Rachel llegó y pasó, sin muchos detalles. Sólo lo normal, la típica platica de suegros, las reglas de la casa, preguntaron donde se hospedarían y todos esos detalles que más adelante estarían aclarando. Después de un rato se dedicaron a comer y a platicar de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente. Quinn estaba encantada con los papás de Rachel, al igual que ellos con Quinn. Vieron una película y finalmente Quinn se despidió, tenía que irse a casa, aunque aún tardó medía hora más en la cual estuvo besando a Rachel mientras la recargaba en el coche.

"Mañana no te podré ver vida, hasta el día de la graduación, pero te prometo que te estaré llamando y enviando mensajes"

"Está bien Quinn, yo aún tengo que ir a hablar con Finn"

Quinn hizo una mueca, "sabes cómo me siento sobre eso verdad?"

"Lo sé Quinn, pero confía en mí, yo sé cómo controlarlo"

"Te creo, aunque cualquier cosa me avisas si? Yo pasaré por ti a la hora que tu quieras"

"No será necesario pero aun así gracias."

"Ok amor me voy", con un último beso, se despidió, se montó al coche y arrancó.

Rachel entro a la casa sólo a recoger las llaves de su auto.

"PAPÁS! En un rato regreso, iré a buscar a Finn, los quiero bye"

* * *

Rachel estaciono el auto fuera del taller de Burt, imaginaba que Finn estaría trabajando.

'Vamos Rachel tu puedes, el entenderá, un futuro y el amor te esperan en Nueva York'

'Lo haré, sé que puedo'

Finalmente bajo del auto y encendió la alarma, sólo por inercia ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Entro al taller y poco después localizó a Finn, quien al verla se acercó con su sonrisa estúpida.

"Hola Rachel cómo estás? No respondiste mis llamadas, te fuiste del baile", sonaba muy tranquilo.

'Que acaso no le afecto? Es decir, no esperaba que estuviera devastado pero, un poco más de tacto estaría bien'

"Bien Finn gracias, todo está bien. Perdón por lo de las llamadas, mi celular se quedó sin baterías. Me fui del baile porque me sentí un poco mal y no quise arruinarte la noche"

"Me alegro que estes bien. Pero Rachel si te sentías mal pudiste habérmelo dicho y yo te hubiera acompañado, aunque la verdad mi noche siguió normalmente"

'Me pregunto, es estúpido o finge?, en fin ya no voy a enojarme por esa clase de pequeñeces'

"Me alegro que te haya ido bien, este, yo vine a que, a que… podemos hablar en privado un momento"

Finn sonrió estúpidamente como siempre, "quieres estar a solas conmigo Rach? Quieres que terminemos lo que comenzamos ayer?"

'Dame paciencia señor, dame paciencia.', pensaba Rachel

"No Finn, no vengo a hacer nada más que hablar contigo, puedes o no?", contestó Rachel con un tono más irritado.

"Ok, vamos a la oficina de Burt, ahí está más tranquilo"

"Ok", lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta.

"Y bien Rachel de que quieres hablar?"

"Finn, no sé cómo decirte esto, no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo, pero quiero que finalicemos nuestra relación de noviazgo, ya no quiero estar contigo"

Finn tomó un momento para procesar la información, creía que había escuchado mal

"¿Que quieres qué?"

"Que terminemos Finn, ya no te amo más"

"No no Rachel esto debe de ser una broma…¿Cómo que ya no me amas? ¿Por qué? Si tú siempre estuviste detrás de mí, especialmente este último año, no entiendo"

"Ya no te amo, así de simple"

"No te creo, debe de haber alguna otra razón", cada vez se exaltaba un poco más

"Es la única razón, es MI razón, debería ser suficiente para ti"

"No, me niego a aceptarlo"

"Acéptalo por favor, no lo hagas más difícil"

"NO, NO Y NO!, No lo haré, tú no eres así, a ti no se te pudo haber ocurrido eso, alguien debe estar aconsejándote", se levantó de su silla para comenzar a gritar

"Claro que no Finn"

"Por supuesto que sí, dímelo quien es el maldito bastardo que intenta quitarte de mi lado"

"No hay nadie finn, no es nadie"

"DIMELO!"

"Quinn, es Quinn"

Finn se sorprendió, y volvió a tomar asiento. Rachel tenía su móvil en la mano por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, llamarle inmediatamente a Quinn.

Un momento después, Finn comenzó a reir.

"Es una broma verdad?"

"Yo no bromearía con algo así"

"Pues es inconcebible, cómo pudiste cambiar al quarterback de la preparatoria, la persona que tanto perseguiste y de la que tanto presumías estar enamorada, por una animadora perra que me imagino, resultó ser marica"

Sacando paciencia de los lugares menos imaginados, sólo contesto "te recuerdo que dentro de ese término, entró yo y tus ex-suegros, ten respeto por alguien por una vez en tu vida, y sí, te cambié por esa animadora"

"No sabes lo que dices Rachel, no sé qué te habrá dicho, o que te habrá dado pero eso no puede ser posible."

"Créelo Finn. Toma aquí están tus cosas, no quiero que me busques más, por favor no insistas, AMO a Quinn, siempre lo he hecho y no la cambiaré"

"Pero Rachel…."

"Pero nada Finn, se terminó, tú te quedas aquí y yo me iré con ella a Nueva York", Rachel se levantó y camino hacía la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla para salir, Finn volvió a hablar.

"Debe haberte hablado muy bonito verdad? No sé si lo sepas, pero Quinn es una excelente mentirosa, esta entrenada para eso…", Rachel se detuvo y volteo la cabeza, en la cara de Finn se podía divisar una mueca que dentro de pronto sería una sonrisa, "acaso no la recuerdas? El ejemplo más claro, cómo engañaron ella y sus dos amigas al señor Schue, haciéndole creer que en verdad querían unirse al coro"

"Tal vez tengas razón Finn, ella es una excelente mentirosa, pero recuerda que los ojos no mienten, yo le creo"

"Yo también le creería, pero ya me engaño una vez, así como contigo, a mi muchas veces también me dijo que me amaba, directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, sin siquiera tartamudear. Es una máquina de mentiras Rachel yo sé lo que te digo", la máquina de mentiras era el, cómo después de haber tenido una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ahora ablanda la voz y trata hacer que Rachel le crea, y esta batalla es una que lamentablemente Finn va ganando.

"No es cierto Finn, lo que me dices no es cierto, son simples coincidencias"

"Tómalo cómo quieras Rachel, es sólo un consejo, además, no sabes si llegando allá te abandonara, no sabes si cambiara de opinión y de un día para otro cambiara de actitud hacia a ti. Y piénsalo bien, tampoco sabes si te aceptaron en NYADA, si no lo hacen, a Quinn no le gustara tener a una mediocre buena para nada que ni siquiera pudo entrar a la universidad"

"CALLATÉ FINN, ELLA NO ES ASÍ!", por fin había logrado colmarle la paciencia.

"Acaso te duele escucharme? Es simplemente la verdad Rachel, ella te abandonara, te desechara, tendrá lo que quiere de ti y te tirara al cabo de algunos meses"

"Eso no es cierto, ella me dijo que me ama, yo la amo"

"Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan inocente eh? Deja de confiar en lo que diga la gente, no confíes en ella, es solo una trampa, un juego, simplemente no vayas tan lejos, no puede estar seguro que todo esto no es una broma de mal gusto que planeo junto con la otra marica de Santana"

Rachel hace rato que había comenzado a llorar, no lo soportaba, las dudas comenzaban a invadirla, todas las cosas que le había estado diciendo Finn comenzaron a hacerse presente en su mente, a rondarle la cabeza, y el gusano de la duda se le fue metiendo poco a poco. Comenzó a dudar y a dudar. No, su Quinn no podría haberle hecho eso, no después de tantas cosas que le dijo, tantas confesiones. Pero si sí era verdad? Si es una broma planeada por santana? Y qué pasaría si no la aceptan en NYADA, a ella no le gustaría estar viviendo así con Quinn, se sentiría inútil, en cambio sí se asienta en Lima y va al Community College, no tendrá que preocuparse…

"Lo estas dudando verdad? Yo lo haría, es lo mejor Rachel, porque terminar conmigo si no sabes a que te enfrentas con Quinn, para qué? Para qué trasladarte hasta nueva york con la esperanza de entrar a una escuela para la cual te ahogaste en la audición"

El gusano cada vez estaba más dentro.

"No vamos tan lejos, eres su novia? Te lo pidió formalmente?"

"N-no pero…"

"pero que Rachel? Te pidió que te mudaras con ella pero no te pidió que fueras su novia? Cada vez es más extraño"

Sólo faltaba un empujoncito más para que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"Y su familia? Tú crees que en católico hogar de Russell Fabray aceptaran a Quinn? Tú crees que te aceptaran a ti? Si es bien sabido por todos que una de las familias a las que más odia Russell es a los Berry? Que crees que hará cuando se entere que vives 'en pecado' con Quinn en Nueva York? Cuando se entere que duermes con ella? No tendrá piedad, y en el momento que él se entere, primero, le quitara el apartamento a Quinn, segundo, le quitara el apoyo económico, tercero, la correrá de su casa y le quitara el derecho de pertenecer a la familia Fabray, cuarto, se encargara de destrozar a tu familia, que más quieres? A quien más quieres involucrar eh?"

"Yo, yo…Quinn y yo nos cuidaremos las espaldas, no hablaremos de nada ni de nadie, no se tiene que enterar, estaremos muy lejos de aquí"

"Tienes razón, pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, ahora yo también lo sé"

"No te atreverías"

"Pruébame"

"No, no lo harías"

"No lo tomes a mal Rachel, no es una amenaza, ni una advertencia, pero te conviene muchísimo más que te quedes aquí, conmigo. Yo aquí tengo un trabajo fijo, me dieron una beca para la universidad de Ohio, muy pronto el taller será mío y yo tendré muchas cosas que ofrecerte, ya lo sabías desde antes, yo te amo y haré todo lo posible por darte lo que necesitas…"

Desde hace unos momentos Rachel estaba aturdida, tanta información la había dañado, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién creerle, ni que hacer.

Finn por su parte cada vez se acercaba a Rachel hasta que estuvo a una corta distancia de su boca y la besó. Un beso sin cuidado, de lo más tosco, un beso el cual Rachel no respondió.

"Yo sé que entenderás Rachel, es por eso que no acepto que terminemos, sé que volverás a mi"

"No lo haré"

"Si, si lo harás", dijo Finn con una sonrisa cínica.

Con esta última frase, Rachel salió de la pequeña oficina y se fue directo a su auto, tenía mucho que pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Finn.

* * *

Acababa de llegar a su casa cuando su celular sonó, era Quinn.

"Hola amor", habló Quinn con mucho entusiasmo

"Hola"

"Que sucede te pasa algo?"

"Nada simplemente no quiero hablar, me duele la cabeza, te marco mañana temprano sí?", trató de sonar dulce.

"Claro vida, primero esta tu salud, te amo, mañana te llamó"

"ok"

"adiós"

Colgó.

Así pasaron los días, llamadas monotemáticas, visitas que Rachel le negaba a Quinn, mensajes que no contestaba, Finn había convertido a Rachel en un robot, que solo estaba esperando el día para irse, ya no tenía más esperanza, incluso la chispa que había adquirido se le había ido.

¿Cómo se le pudo haber escapado tan pronto la felicidad?¿Acaso jamás sería feliz?

* * *

El día de la graduación llegó, Rachel trato de llegar a tiempo exactamente para la ceremonia, no quería hablar con nadie.

Pero cruel es el destino que con la primera persona que la hizo cruzarse fue con Quinn.

"Rach vida donde habías estado? Ven que quiero que…."

Rachel la calló con un beso, quería despedirse bien de su amada, aunque Quinn no sabía que este sería su último beso.

"guau, y eso?"

"Porque te amo, y porque me tengo que ir, me están esperando mis padres"

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de Quinn, corrió.

Una vez que terminó todo, rápidamente evacuó el edificio junto con sus padres, quienes no estaban al corriente de la situación, pero simplemente seguían los deseos de Rachel.

Ese día que Quinn fue a buscarla a su casa para ir a festejar, ella le pidió a sus papas que les dijera que no estaba, que se había ido con Finn.

**1 Mensaje Nuevo**

**De: Mi LionQuinn: Acabo de llegar de tu casa, tus papás me dijeron que no estabas, que te habías ido con Finn, pero sé que no es cierto. No sé qué te pasa, no sé qué hice, pero estoy muy preocupada vida, no eres la misma, hice algo malo? Háblame por favor o contesta mis llamadas. El tren hacía Nueva York sale mañana a las 2:00 p.m., es el anden 3, procura llegar un poco más temprano, para tener tiempo de acomodar tus maletas y cosas así. Te espero con ansias. Besos. Te amo. TU Lion Quinn.**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, no pudo evitarlo, casi sentía que podía escuchar la voz triste y apaga de Quinn en ese mensaje. Era inimaginable el por qué estaba haciendo eso. Pero era por el bien de Quinn, la amaba y no la podía dejar sin familia, sin hogar. Ella sufriría, pero sabía que Quinn tarde o temprano lo superaría.

Al día siguiente, Quinn esperaba en el andén de la estación, era la 1:40 y aún no había indicios de la presencia de Rachel, ´tal vez se retrasó un poco´, pensaba, ´tal vez tuvó algún accidente, la llamaré´

´No lo hagas, le dijiste que era su decisión si venía o no, ella sabrá, tarde o temprano llegará…´

2:01

'No llega'´

´Fue su decisión Quinn, acéptala, sólo la esperaremos medía hora más´

3:15

Nada

´Medía hora más´

4:00

Los minutos se habían pasado como horas, Rachel no llegaba

´No llores Quinn, no lo hagas, se fuerte´

´No lloraré, Soy Quinn Fabray´

´Eso´

´Pero ella me dijo que me amaba´

´Ok, media hora más´

5:49

Nada

´Acéptalo, no vino´

´No llores, no llores, trágate el sentimiento, trágate el coraje, que no se note que por dentro te estas muriendo´

´Pero ella me dijo que me amaba´

´Lo sé ya me lo dijiste hace dos horas´

´Pero ella me dijo que ya tenía su decisión, que se iría conmigo´

´Pero tu también le dijiste, que no le creerías hasta verla en esta estación´

'Pero…'

´´Pero nada, duele en lo más profundo del alma, pero es nuestra realidad´

´Pero que voy a hacer sin ella´

´Por Dios Quinn, fue nuestra un día, déjala ir, por el bien de todos´

´Lo haré´

'Es hora de abordar'

Quinn subió sus maletas al tren una por una, al llegar a la última, y a punto de subir al tren, volteó otra vez…

´Adiós Lima, No volveré, Ya nada me ata aquí, te deseo suerte vida´

Una vez que estuvo en su asiento, cerró los ojos y entonces si se derrumbó, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas a mares, sollozaba tristemente ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Jamás encontraría la felicidad? En fin, solo quedaba volver a empezar…

* * *

Una joven sollozaba en un auto estacionado a un lado de la estación. Rachel llevaba seis horas ahí, llorando por ese amor que jamás volverá a recuperar. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para salir del coche, las seis horas lo comprobaban. Lloraba mientras veía su cara triste, mientras veía como volteaba a todos lados buscándola. Finalmente, escuchó como el tren partía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba los rieles retumbar. Lloraba y lloraba

´Fue un error quedarme Quinn, fue un error, ven y dime otra vez porque debo ir contigo, ven y dime que me amas´

En un arranque salió del coche y se acercó un poco más a la estación, hasta que solo alcanzaba a ver el final.

'QUINN!', gritaba desgarrada mientras lloraba "QUINN MI VIDA!", lloraba y lloraba, cayó de rodillas al piso y con sus manos tapó su cara mientras trataba de controlar el llanto ´te amo´


	10. El buen reencuentro

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Mr. Murphy y de Fox

Queridos Lectores: casi un mes sin actualizar(creo), lo único que les pido es comprensión este ha sido un mes duro para mi. Hace algunas semanas tenía casi casi listo el capítulo, pero por una u otra razón no podía terminarlo o editarlo. Primero, paso que había entrado otra vez a clases de la universidad, y entre tareas, examenes, etc. no podía avanzar. Segundo, tuve algunos problemas familiares, pasé por algunas situaciones por las cuales nadie quiere nunca pasar. Y pues tercero, debido a esto, no tenía muchos ánimos ni inspiracion para escribir. No les prometo que seguiré el mismo ritmo que al principio, pero si tratare de actualizar más seguido. Se que todo lo que les he escrito no sirve de justificación, pero pues cuando se puede se puede. Espero que me perdonen, y espero que el capítulo les agrade. Muchísimas gracias a los nuevos y a los viejos lectores. Cualquier duda/reclamacion/queja, dejen sus reviews o PM's. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Chapter 10: El primer (buen) encuentro

La mañana siguiente Quinn despertó muy temprano, abrió los ojos, se estiro en la cama y respiro profundamente, percibió un olor delicioso y muy familiar, TOCINO!

Mientras seguía olfateando se levantó de la cama, y sólo en calcetines, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para seguir caminando hasta llegar a la cocina. Como si hubiera estado hechizada, finalmente llego a la fuente de su hambre.

"Q buenos días", la saludó Maribel con una espátula en la mano y a un lado de la estufa, un plato lleno de tocino y otro llenó de pan con mantequilla. Estaba preparando un delicioso almuerzo, y sobre todo delicioso tocino. Al ver a Quinn tan entusiasmada por la comida sonrió.

"Buenos días Tocino, digo Buenos días Maribel"

"jaja veo que alguien se levantó hambrienta hoy"

"No es eso, bueno si un poco, pero más que nada es el tocino, simplemente me puede."

"Pues qué esperas?"

Quinn hizo el amago de tomar unas cuantas tiras, acercó su mano pero sólo recibió un golpe.

"HEY! Primero debes de asearte, acabas de despertar, anda ve a lavarte las manos y los dientes, hay cepillos en la repisa de siempre", la regaño Maribel como si fuera niña chiquita.

Con una cara de derrota Quinn contestó "Ya voy ya voy", y rápidamente subió a corriendo al baño que estaba en el segundo piso.

"QUINN! Ya que estas arriba, aprovecha y despiertas a San y a Britt"

"ftstaa bfien", contestó con el cepillo aún en la boca.

Una vez que terminó se dirigió al cuarto de San. Tocó un par de veces pero nadie abría ni contestaba, así que lentamente abrió la puerta para despertarla. Al entrar vio una imagen que la enterneció. En su cuarto -que por cierto seguía intacto, cómo lo había conocido hace tantos años-, en la cama para ser más precisos, se encontraban acostadas Santana y Brittany. Recostadas de lado, B se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana que daba hacia la carretera mientras Santana la abrazaba por detrás. Las dos con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. Era una imagen realmente tierna, el cómo a pesar de que San era más baja de estatura, aún defendía su estatus de chica mala(aunque protectora) y era la cuchara grande. Decidió que este era otro de los momentos que quería capturar, sería muy bonito mostrarlos en su boda, además que sería algo para siempre. Así que rápidamente fue a la habitación por la cámara, siempre guardaba una en su bolso, por si se presentaban momentos dignos de recordar.

Regresó, tomó la fotografía y se dispuso a salir,

"Descansen un rato más tórtolas"

Finalmente salió y cerró la puerta, y en el camino de regreso a la cocina no puedo evitar pensar en Rachel, Cómo le gustaría poder volver a estar así con ella, volver a vivir aquellos momentos.

'Esperemos que pronto, paciencia Quinn'

'Pero y si no?'

'Tu no te preocupes mucho, hay que vivir el momento, por lo pronto ve a desayunar'

'juju el tocino, lo olvidé por estar pensando en ella'

'Te fijas? Cuán importante será para nosotras que hasta del tocino te olvidas'

'Demasiado, y ya apúrate que después de desayunar tienes que ir a preparar todo para la cita de esta tarde'

'Ok'

Llegó a la cocina de nuevo y su plato ya estaba servido, junto con una humeante taza de café y un vaso con jugo.

"Anda siéntate Q, ¿Dónde están S y B?", preguntó Maribel.

"Aún estaban dormidas, y no quise despertarlas"

"Hiciste bien, después de anoche deben estar cansadas, aún no sé cómo es que tú te despertaste"

"Fácil, Tocino"

"es verdad, no sé cómo pude olvidar tu adicción a él"

"siempre"

Siguieron platicando y comiendo por unos cuantos minutos, más que nada volvió a ser un interrogatorio de mamá Lopez, y después de Quinn quien pedía consejos para su cita. Por fin Quinn subió de nuevo, se cambió de ropa, recogió la cama, y volvió a bajar. Santana y Brittany aún no lo hacían, así que solo se despidió de Maribel y le pidió de favor que le dijera a San que se tenía que ir, que se comunicaba con ella después.

Finalmente, salió de la residencia López y subió a su coche. Antes de ponerse en camino, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje.

**Para: Rach**

**Buenos días morena mía. ¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana? Espero que bien, ¿A qué hora nos veremos hoy? Te quiero un montón Atte. TU Quinn**

Guardo el móvil y enseguida arranco y regresó a su hotel.

* * *

En su casa, Rachel acababa de dar su segunda clase, cuando recibió un mensaje que hizo que sonriera, rápidamente lo contestó.

**Para: QuinnF**

**Hola, buenos días. Te parece bien pasar por mí a las 5? A las 4 termino de dar mi última clase del día. Yo también te quiero :)**

**Para: Rach**

**Esta bien su majestad, a esa hora pasaré por usted. No te digo que te pongas bonita porque ya lo estas. ¿Cuánto?**

**Para: Quinn**

**Eres un encanto :) Te estaré esperando entonces. ¿Cuánto qué?**

**Para: Rach**

**Ok, ahí estaré. ¿Cuánto me quieres?**

**Para: Quinn**

**Muchísimo, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y tú? ¿Cuánto me quieres?**

**Para: Rach**

**:) Muchísimo más que muchísimo, Multiplica los granitos de arena de todo el mundo por las estrellas que hay en el universo…eso es todo lo que te quiero.**

**Para: Quinn**

**Dices las cosas más bonitas, jamás alguien me había dicho algo así. Lo siento mi rubita, tengo que irme a continuar con mis clases, pero te espero si? Besos**

**Para: Rach**

**Está bien, primero está el trabajo morena. Te veo en la tarde :). Los besos guárdalos, después me los das.**

Este último mensaje dejó una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel. Finalmente salió de su trance y continuó con sus clases, aún le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer y muchas otras más que preparar.

* * *

Esta era la hora decisiva, tocar o no tocar. Llegar o no llegar a la casa donde vive el amor de su vida y el esposo del amor de su vida. Con esa duda se encontraba Quinn frente la puerta, vestida con un skinny jean negro, una playera blanca con cuello en v y su chaqueta de cuero. Llevaba su cabello suelto, con un poco de fijador que le daba un look de melena de león, mientras que su maquillaje era ligero. En la mano izquierda llevaba una gardenia.

-'Vamos Quinn, tú puedes, el estúpido no está, y es hora de recuperar lo que fue tuyo en primer lugar'

-'Pero si no nos quiere?'

-'Eso lo averiguaras después, enfócate en tocar la puerta'

Toc, toc, toc. Unos simples golpes que no se escuchaban muy demandantes. Unos pasos se escuchaban dentro de la casa.

Ábrete sésamo, ahí estaba Rachel, en la entrada de su casa, luciendo radiante como siempre. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello caía en ondas sobre uno de sus hombros, parecía una de las estrellas de aquel cine antiguo que tanto le gustaba ver a Quinn. Simplemente hermosa. Por unos cuantos segundos se quedó sin habla, solo observándola, estaba hechizada.

Las dos se observaban, Quinn con cara de boba y Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Hola Quinn"

"Hola Rach, estas bellísima, bueno siempre lo estas"

"jaja muchas gracias por el cumplido Quinn, tu también luces muy bien"

Quinn solo agacho la mirada apenada.

"Si tú lo dices", dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza.

"Si lo digo, y si lo estas. Lista para irnos?"

"aah perdón, jaja solo de verte me había olvidado de todo lo demás, anda vamos que se nos hace tarde"

Le ofreció su mano extendida a Rachel para que la tomara. Rachel entro rápidamente a la casa para tomar su bolso y después salió de nuevo, cerrando con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la mano que le había ofrecido Quinn.

Ambas, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche de Quinn. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del copiloto, Quinn con su mano libre quito el seguro y abrió la puerta para que así pudiera subir Rachel.

"Gracias mi bella 'caballera'", dijo Rachel mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Quinn, para después subir al coche.

Quinn sonrió, cerró la puerta y después corrió a su lado del coche para así poder tomar su camino hacia la primera parada de su cita.

"Se puede saber a dónde vamos?", pregunto impacientemente Rachel.

"No", contesto Quinn con una sonrisa, "Y no insistas, por más que lo hagas esta vez no caeré rendida ante tus encantos"

"A no?", contesto Rachel, 'eso ya lo veremos', pensó.

"No", contestó Quinn mientras seguía conduciendo.

Muy sutilmente, Rachel posiciono una de sus manos sobre el cuello de Quinn, mientras que la otra la puso sobre la mano de Quinn, la cual estaba tomando la palanca de cambios.

Comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Quinn con su mano, mientras levantaba la otra para quitarla de la palanca y así poder entrelazar sus dedos, dio gracias que el coche era automátio, así no necesitaría tanto la palanca. Una vez que tenía sus dedos entrelazados, colocó la mano en su pierna. Quinn le siguió el juego y lentamente comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Rachel, quien poco a poco fue acercándose más y más a ella.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre el cuello y la mandíbula de Quinn, quien sabía que no podría resistir mucho más.

"Rach, cariño, deja de hacer eso, porque por más que me guste, debo de controlarme, tengo una cita planeada y sé que si sigues haciendo eso tendré que mandar todo al diablo y tomarte aquí mismo"

"Y por qué no lo haces? Nadie te lo está impidiendo", dijo Rachel en un tono muy sensual, mientras continuaba repartiendo sus besos.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien", Quinn detuvo el auto, era un semáforo. Después volteó a ver a Rachel a los ojos, y no podía evitar que su mirada automáticamente a los labios de Rachel. Después de pensarlo un poco más, tomo el valor y antes que volviera el siga, le robo un beso. "Espera si? Prometo que la espera valdrá la pena", le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y pasaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Relamiéndose los labios, Rachel solo asintió con los ojos cerrados, bajo su mano y la coloco encima de la otra, "me parece bien, pero es que simplemente no me pude resistir, lo siento", dijo finalmente, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn, sin soltar su mano.

Quinn deposito un beso en su frente y volteó su vista al frente, una sonrisa se había instalado hacía un rato en su rostro. Unos cuantos segundos después, el semáforo volvió a cambiar a siga y entonces retomaron su camino.

* * *

Rachel se conformó con la primera 'explicación' que le dio Quinn sobre cómo y donde sería su cita.

Quinn resistió y no le dijo nada.

Finalmente llegaron al primer lugar a visitar. Un cine. Quinn estacionó el coche, lo apagó, bajó y le abrió la puerta a Rachel.

"Me trajiste al cine Quinn? En serio? Hace años que no venía", le comentó Rachel mientras caminaban hacía la entrada.

Este último comentario, dejó pensando a Quinn, 'acaso Finn y ella no paseaban?'

"Perdón por el comentario, sabes que no soy muy fanática de hablar de él pero, acaso Finn no te trae al cine?"

Rachel solo negó con la cabeza.

"Rachel, Finn y tu si salen de paseo de vez en cuando verdad?", pregunto Quinn mirándola.

Rachel ni siquiera contesto, ni hizo ningún gesto. Quinn detuvo su marcha.

"Pedazo de…", Quinn no terminó la frase, solo respiró profundamente, ese era su día, y ella trataría de que fuera lo más bonito posible.

"No hablaremos de eso….aún, primero hay que disfrutar de nuestra cita si?", habló Quinn mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la cara de Rachel para así dirigir su mirada hacía sus ojos.

Rachel asintió con una mueca de sonrisa, la cual Quinn devolvió.

"Andando que se nos hace tarde", Quinn aumentó su sonrisa y la jalo un poco para que siguieran su camino, al llegar a la entrada, Rachel vio la cartelera y se sorprendió. En ella se podía leer 'Funny Girl'.

"Funny Girl? En serio?", preguntaba Rachel mientras Quinn asentía, "Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Pues solo te puedo decir que tengo mis contactos", contestó con una sonrisa.

"Esta es la mejor cita que he tenido"

"Eso que aún no has visto nada…anda, vamos a comprar las palomitas y los refrescos, que se hace tarde y ya tengo todo muy bien planeado"

Compraron sus alimentos y pasaron a la sala correspondiente. Quinn sacó los boletos y los enseño a la entrada de la sala. Pasaron y se sentaron tres filas antes de la última fila. Estaba vació, solo ellas dos verían la película, así lo quiso Quinn.

En realidad era un cine pequeño, donde pasaban películas de cine antiguo, o de éxitos taquilleros, es decir, no proyectaban estrenos exclusivamente.

Pasados alrededor de 5 minutos en los cuales estuvieron platicando de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente, la película comenzó.

Desde el momento que los títulos iniciales aparecieron en la pantalla, Rachel miraba con total atención, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes –al menos en los últimos 5 años-, recitaba todos los diálogos y cantaba todas las canciones.

Quinn en cambio, había tenido toda la intención de ver la película y ponerle un poco de atención, pero es que simplemente, Rachel eclipsaba la proyección. Era como una droga, no podía parar de verla, y esa fue su satisfacción, ver como Rachel volvía a ser –aunque fuera solo un poco- feliz.

En uno de esos momentos que Quinn la miraba, Rachel volteo a verla y vio como tenía su mirada fija en ella. Rachel solo le sonrió mientras la miraba.

"Gracias", susurró.

"No me lo agradezcas, hacerte aunque sea un poco feliz me hace bien", dijo Quinn y Rachel sonrió.

"De todos modos, gracias", le regalo un pequeño beso, mientras tomaba su mano y la pasaba por encima de su hombro, para así recargarse en ella mientras la abrazaba.

"Te quiero vida", susurró finalmente Quinn para ahora si, intentar focalizar su atención a la pantalla. Se acomodó un poco más cerca de Rachel, abrazándola un poco más mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos.

Así transcurrió la película, entre susurros de pequeñas frases de amor de parte de Quinn, o susurros de los diálogos de la película de parte de Rachel, entre besos robados, entre pequeñas caricias en fin. Para las dos fue una cinta muy bonita.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de ver la película, salieron del cine y se dirigieron de nuevo al carro de Quinn, quien aún abrazaba a Rachel por los hombros.

"Ya se acabó nuestra cita?", preguntaba Rachel con una voz delicada y una mirada tierna.

"Ya se acabó una parte", contestó Quinn con una sonrisa

"Me parece bien, muchas gracias, cómo sabias que es mi favorita?"

"Yo sé todo de ti, siempre estuve atenta a todos tus comentarios, aparte, seamos realistas, todos saben que esa película te encanta"

"Gracias en verdad por tener este gesto conmigo, cómo le hiciste para que la proyectaran?"

"Eso es parte de la magia, y un mago nunca revela sus secretos, y no me agradezcas, yo lo hago porque te quiero y porque me gustas", dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Ok, y ahora a dónde vamos?", pregunto Rachel igualmente con una sonrisa.

"Que te parece si vamos a cenar? A decir verdad estoy muy hambrienta"

"Yo también lo estoy, me parece bien, vayamos a cenar.", tomo su mano y caminaron al carro.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al restaurant, Quinn siguió con sus gestos de caballerosidad, abriendo las puertas para Rachel, corriendo su silla y demás gestos, claro sin soltar su mano.

Se sentaron en uno de los extremos apartados de la gente, era un 'rincón' privado que Quinn había reservado con la finalidad de tener un tiempo a solas con Rachel, sin nadie que los molestara o interrumpiera.

Cuando estuvieron las dos sentadas, una enfrente de la otra, se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose, como ya era costumbre entre ellas.

La camarera llegó a tomar sus órdenes, pero desde el momento que llegó focalizó su atención en Quinn.

"Buenas tardes soy Leonor y estaré a sus servicios por el día de hoy", comenzó a decir mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn, gesto del cual se dio cuenta Rachel, quien inmediatamente comenzó a verla con un poco de odio(celos).

"Aquí están sus cartas, en un momento regresó a tomar su pedido, mientras tanto, desean ordenar algo para beber?"

Con una sonrisa y mientras observaba a Rachel, Quinn preguntó "¿Qué te gustaría ordenar para tomar?"

Rachel dejó de ver a la camarera y guio su mira hacia Quinn. Sonriéndole le contestó.

"Te parece bien vino tinto?"

Quinn solo asintió y volteo a ver a la camarera, "Ya escucho a la dama, tráiganos el mejor vino que tenga"

"En seguida TE lo traigo bonita", dicho eso sonrió y se retiró.

Quinn volvió a mirar a Rachel y al hacerlo se encontró con una Rachel enojada, para calmar un poco la situación le comentó.

"Ya sabes que vas a ordenar"

Rachel no respondió, solo se le quedó viendo.

"Rach?", volvió a preguntar Quinn. Rachel no alcanzó a contestar porque la camarera ya había regresado con sus bebidas y lista para tomar la orden.

"Y bien que te puedo traer hermosura?", preguntó Leonor, que al igual que la vez pasada, se dirigió exclusivamente a Quinn.

"A mi tráigame un steak fiorentina por favor"

"Usted ya sabe que desea ordenar?", pregunto a Rachel con desgane y sin mucho interés.

"A mi un Pollo a la Parmigiana", contestó Rachel con mucho desdén, al cual Leonor ni siquiera hizo caso.

"En un momento se los traigo"

"Y bien Rach? Prefieres hablar ahorita o hasta después de la comida?" preguntó Quinn, sabía que Rachel seguía enojada o al menos eso era lo que comunicaba sus expresiones faciales.

"No viste cómo te comía con la mirada? O acaso te gustó?"

En el rostro de Quinn se instaló una sonrisa gigante.

"Acaso estas celosa? En serio Rach? De la camarera? Ella solo hacia su trabajo"

"Pero se te estaba insinuando"

"Pero si ni siquiera la vi, toda mi atención ha estado sobre ti desde que llegué aquí. Regresé sólo por ti, crees que arruinaría la pequeña oportunidad que se me presenta?"

"No lo sé dímelo tú", le respondió Rachel aún con el tono de ofendida.

"Pues no claro que no, ya te perdí una vez, y no pienso dar pie a volver a perderte"

Finalmente Rachel sonrió, luego agacho su mirada, se sentía apenada por cómo había actuado minutos antes.

"Lo siento Quinn en verdad, deje que mis celos tomaran lo mejor de mi, sé que en realidad soy yo la que debería estar cuidando 'esto' que comenzamos a tener, pero es que simplemente no soporto lo descarada que es"

"Tranquila, que te aseguro que ella no es la chica que me interesa"

"No te interesa?"

"No, la persona que me interesa está justo enfrente de mí", finalizó con una sonrisita tímida.

"Eres lo mejor, no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida".

"Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta, quieres comenzar a hablar desde ahora. Y no, no eres ninguna estúpida"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que no eres ninguna estúpida y por favor hablemos comenzando con decirme desde cuando no eres vegana"

"Hace alrededor de 5 años, cuando me casé. Sabes que él es carnívoro, además, al principio de nuestro matrimonio él no tenía este trabajo y pues la verdad si estábamos un poco recortados de dinero, los gastos de la boda, la casa, entre otros. Así que no podíamos darnos el lujo de tener menús distintos y sabes que ese tipo de comidas es cara. Y pues, así fue que deje de ser vegana."

Un momento después de que Rachel termino de contar su la historia, llegó su comida. Rachel estuvo más calmada esta vez, lo que Quinn le dijo la había tranquilizado un poco. Aun así estuvo atenta a los movimientos de la camarera. Después de que esta se retiró, comenzaron a comer en silencio, de vez en cuando robándose miradas, otras más regalándose sonrisas, algunas veces Rachel le ofrecía vino. Algunas otras veces Quinn le ofrecía el compartir su platillo. Y así siguieron hasta que las dos terminaron, aunque no se retiraron, mientras comían el postre empezaron a platicar y fue así que pidieron la segunda botella.

"No creas que soy una buena persona Quinn, crees que no sé que fui yo la que arruino todo? Que fui yo la que te deje en la estación aquella tarde. Porque crees que no me quejo de la vida que llevo? Porque no puedo Quinn, yo sola me lo busque, y es por eso que he resistido todo este tiempo."

"vida…", quiso interrumpir Quinn

"No Quinn, déjame terminar, después preguntas y hablas todo lo que tú quieras, Ahora es mi momento de hablar. No te culpo, al contrario, yo me siento la culpable de que jamás hayas vuelto a este mísero pueblo. Crees que la imagen tuya llorando en aquella estación no me hostigo todo este tiempo?..."

Ante esta declaración Quinn se sorprendió

'Acaso si fue a la estación? Cómo sabe que lloré?'

"P-pe-pero t-tu cómo sabes que estuve llorando?"

"Porque yo fui a la estación, estuve ahí desde que llegaste, incluso un poco antes"

La mandíbula de Quinn se fue hasta el suelo, estaba impresionada, no podía creer lo que Rachel le decía, ella había ido a la estación, más nunca llego al encuentro con Quinn.

"Pero por qué no te encontraste conmigo"

"Porque estaba cegada Quinn, me habían lavado el cerebro. Unos días antes de la graduación yo hablé con Finn, estaba decidida a terminarlo lo recuerdas?", pregunto Rachel y Quinn sólo asintió., "pues fui a su casa y empezamos a hablar y a hablar, al final, comenzó a decirme que no me querías, que era solo falsedad, que estabas jugando conmigo".

Una lagrima logró colarse por la mejilla de Rachel, rápidamente la secó con su mano.

"Perdoname Q, perdón, por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente, por haber creído en las palabras de ese patán, perdón, no sabes cuan arrepentida estoy de todo, perdóname", las lágrimas volvían.

Quinn le tomó las manos mientras se cambiaba de lugar a un lado de Rachel, después las acercó a su boca y las beso, una por una después, temerosamente y temblando, fue acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Rachel, lentamente lo atrajo al de ella y le dio un beso en los ojos, otro en las mejillas por donde resbalaban más lágrimas. Finalmente llegó a sus labios y dejo un beso corto. Despues se relamió los labios y probo agua salada. Eran las lágrimas de Rachel, pero también las de ella, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Se acercó otra vez a ella y volvió a dejarle unos cuantos besos más, al terminar junto su frente a la de Rachel, retiro sus manos de su rostro y le dijo.

"No tienes por qué pedir perdón, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, creí que con la carta había quedado todo muy claro, el pasado es el pasado, y aunque me dolió hasta el alma, lo acepte, pero regresé, regresé y tu de alguna manera también regresaste así que sólo se trata de hacerlo bien esta vez. Lo haremos bien?"

Rachel asintió, "te lo juro mi amor, esta vez lo haré bien, esta vez no me dejare engañar ni manipular, cómo lo dijiste y afirmaste tú en la carta, soy tuya, siempre lo he sido, y no puedo esperar el momento de irme junto contigo, lejos de aquí."

El rostro de Quinn estaba invadido por una sonrisa gigante, sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente, nada le podría quitar la felicidad que sentía actualmente, "claro que si vida, nos iremos las dos, verás que puedo hacerte feliz, así se me vaya la vida en ello, yo lograré cumplir todos tus sueños, te lo prometo"

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel para besar a Quinn, debido a que su reservación era privada, nadie podía ver lo que pasaba, así que estuvieron besándose un buen tiempo.

Finalmente dejaron de besarse y aún cerca, Rachel escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn, mientras esta le decía que la amaba.

"Te amo", dijo suavemente Quinn en su oído, Rachel lentamente levanto la cara y le respondió.

"yo también mi amor, yo también te amo".

"Anda, vamos al parque que está cerca de tu casa, quiero ver cómo es que se ve el cielo cuando tienes una estrella a tu lado". Quinn pidió la cuenta, la pagó y después tomo a Rachel de la mano para así poder ir al parque.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron, Quinn estaciono el coche y como siempre ayudo a Rachel a bajar. De la mano, caminaron hasta llegar a una banca de madera que había ahí. Se sentaron en la parte superior, un poco separadas, aunque sus manos permanecieron en el centro de esta, sin soltarse. Voltearon a verse y sonrieron, y ahora con más confianza y libertad, se 'robaron' besos, todo era más deliberado, aunque no subían mucho de tono, eran solo besos donde trataban de decirse todo lo que tenían que decir, todo lo que se querían y todo lo que se amaban.

Un poco después dejaron de besarse y se acostaron en la mesa, otra vez, sus manos entrelazadas estaban en medio de ellas, mientras ellas miraban el cielo, cada una absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Te amo", le dijo Rachel

Quinn volteó a verla, sonriendo, la voz de Rachel era simplemente exquisita, y más cuando decía ese tipo de cosas, "y yo te amo a ti vida, tengo tanta suerte de tenerte aquí en este momento, en este momento en que solo yo puedo disfrutar de tu compañía y de la compañía de tus hermanas estrellas, aunque tú eres la mayor de todas". Quinn se volvió a acomodar en la banca, ahora acostada de lado, su codo en la banca y su cabeza en la palma de su mano, con su mirada focalizada en Rachel.

"Has pensado sobre lo que te escribí? No te estoy diciendo que me digas la respuesta ahora mismo, cómo te lo escribí, esperare hasta ese día, si no que me refiero a la carta en si, que pensaste sobre ella? "

"Si Quinn, esa parte me quedo muy clara, y sobre la carta, me fascino, me dio esperanzas, tú me ofreces la oportunidad de salir de este infierno en el cual estoy viviendo actualmente, cómo te dije anteriormente, no me puedo quejar, yo sola lo escogí, pero nada me encantaría mas, que vivir contigo toda una vida. Siempre he sido tuya Quinn, sólo tuya".

Quinn Sonrió, y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvieron a besarse, era su nuevo pasatiempo, sin preocupaciones sobre el mañana.

Al cabo de un tiempo, y después de muchas sesiones de besos. Rachel habló, relamiéndose los labios, hinchados de tanto besar y mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa, le dijo.

"Es hora de irme a casa, no quisiera pero ya es tarde"

"Yo no quisiera que te fueras, pero si tú lo dices, es hora, tú decides…Vamos te llevo en el auto"

"No es necesario Quinn, mi casa queda a solo una calle de aquí"

"Cómo que no es necesario? Qué clase de prospecto sería si te dejo que te vayas sola y a esta hora de la noche. Yo insisto, te llevo"

"Está bien"

"Que esperamos entonces? Vamos", Quinn la ayudo a bajarse de la banca y tomándola de la mano caminó hacía el auto.

"A dónde vamos?", pregunto Rachel.

"Cómo que a dónde? Al auto"

"Quinn por favor mi casa está a una calle, no piensas gastar gas solo en eso verdad?"

"Yo lo hacía por tu comodidad princesa pero si tu quieres caminar, entonces caminemos", igualmente tomándola de la mano, comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa de Rachel.

Caminaban despacio, tonteando, algunas veces con sus manos oscilando entre ellas. En otro pequeño tramo comenzaron a bailar, con música imaginaria que ellas mismas creaban. El último paso de baile que Quinn realizo fue estirar a Rachel mientras la tomaba de una mano, para después volver a jalarla y que esta se enredara en sus brazos, quedando la espalda de Rachel pegada al frente de Quinn. Después de retomar un poco de aire, comenzaron a reírse mientras seguían caminando, estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, y sus manos aún no se separaban.

"En esa casa de ahí es donde vivo", dijo Rachel mientras señalaba su casa, un pequeña cerca rodeaba la casa, seguida de un jardín, y en medio de la cerca, había una puerta con un camino que guiaba hasta el porche de la casa.

Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron. Quinn abrió la puerta de la cerca para que Rachel pasara, y después pasó Quinn, cerrando detrás de ella. La acompaño hasta el porche y espero a que Rachel abriera la puerta principal para entonces si despedirse.

"Entonces esto es todo, nuestra cita terminó", comenzó a decir Rachel.

"Así es, fue maravillosa, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo hoy"

"Gracias a ti por invitarme"

"…."

"…."

Un silencio se apoderó del momento

"….."

"….."

"Creo que es hora de irme", dijo Quinn

"Quieres pasar?", ofreció Rachel

'Si', contesto la conciencia de Quinn

'Di que si', pensó Rachel

'Si', pensó Quinn

"No!", contesto un poco abruptamente Quinn, Rachel se sorprendio un poco por el tono y solo agacho la cabeza

"está bien", dijo Rachel

"Perdón Rach, no quise que sonara tan fuerte y grosero, pero es que es tarde, y no quiero entretenerte más"

Rachel sólo la miró a los ojos mientras asentía.

"Está bien Quinn, entonces me iré a dormir, así es como tú lo quieres"

"No seas exagerada vida, pero lo hago por tu bien, mejor entra y duerme si? Hasta mañana, Descansa", comenzó a despedirse Quinn

"Así te vas a despedir?", preguntó Rachel, "acaso no merezco un beso de buenas noches?"

Quinn sonrió.

"Claro que te lo mereces, te mereces eso y muchísimo más vida", la tomó de la mano y la estiró hacía ella, estrellando sus bocas en un beso que empezó siendo sumamente tierno, para después volverse un beso cargadísimo de pasión"

Se besaron un buen rato, hasta que Quinn comenzó a decir entre besos.

"No", beso, "No hagas más difícil que me vaya", beso, "por favor vida"

"Nadie te lo está pidiendo"

"Yo lo sé, pero no puedo"

"Te lo diré solo una vez más", beso, "Quieres pasar?"

Quinn rompió el beso abruptamente y se separó de Rachel.

La cara de Rachel no tenía precio, y en el rostro de Quinn se mostraba una clara sonrisa.


	11. El buen reencuentro II

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Todo es de Mr. Murphy y de Fox

Queridos y estimados lectores: Primero que nada, gracias por leer, o por continuar leyendo esta historia aunque sé que últimamente he estado muy pero muy ausente. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé, y eso me da mucha verguenza. Siento mucho no haber podido continuar con el ritmo, mis problemas familiares han continuado. Espero que todo se solucione pronto. Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir aquí. Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho. Cualquier duda o comentario, haganmelo saber :). Otra vez, perdón por fallarles. Espero les guste el capítulo, gracias por leer.

* * *

Chapter 11: El primer (buen) encuentro, 2da. Parte

"_Te lo diré solo una vez más", beso, "Quieres pasar?"_

_Quinn rompió el beso abruptamente y se separó de Rachel._

_La cara de Rachel no tenía precio, y en el rostro de Quinn se mostraba una clara sonrisa._

Al mas puro estilo de Vito Corleone, Rachel le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. Así que se limitó a sonreír, volverle a tomar la mano y seguirla, para así adentrarse a la casa.

Una vez dentro, la pasión llegó a ellas y a un ritmo frenético comenzaron a besarse. Rachel cerró la puerta pateándola mientras caminaba y le quitaba la chaqueta a Quinn quien sólo sonrió mientras seguía devorándola.

A tropezones lograron llegar hasta el sillón, donde Quinn tiró a Rachel, separándose de su boca, para después recostarse sobre ella y así seguir besándose.

Las manos de Rachel estaban en la cabellera de Quinn, sosteniéndola fuertemente, acercándola más y más a ella, eliminando cualquier espacio que quedara entre sus bocas, sus narices rosándose. Mientras las piernas de Quinn estaban acomodadas entre las de Rachel, las de esta estaban enredadas a la cintura de la fotógrafa. Podían sentir sus centros mutuamente, el cómo irradiaba calor y humedad. Quinn se sostenía en su antebrazo, mientras con la otra mano recorría poco a poco la silueta de Rachel, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando. La intensidad se mantenía.

La sesión se prolongó un poco más, hasta que Rachel sintió cómo Quinn deslizaba su mano por su pierna y debajo de la tela del vestido.

"Quinn espera", alcanzo a decir con la respiración aún agitada.

Quinn tomó aire por medio de su nariz, tratando de estabilizar un poco su respiración.

"Qué sucede Rach?", le respondió Quinn mientras que tomaba el rostro de la morena con la mano que anteriormente había estado en su muslo.

"Vamos a mi habitación, llévame ahí por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor propiamente"

Quinn sólo sonrió, y tomando fuerza, alzó a Rachel quien aún tenía enredadas sus piernas sobre la cintura de la rubia. Las manos de Quinn, inconscientemente fueron a posarse al trasero de Rachel, sosteniéndola fuerte y apretándola contra ella.

Soltando un pequeño grito al ver que estaba siendo cargada en el camino a su habitación, Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, para después volver a unir sus bocas, las cuales sólo se despegaban cuando tenía que dar instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la habitación.

Una vez que llegaron, y aun besándose frenéticamente, Quinn abrió la puerta y se adentró al cuarto, cerrando rápidamente mientras ponía la espalda de Rachel sobre la puerta.

Disminuyendo poco a poco la intensidad del beso, camino hacia el centro de la recamara, un poco antes de llegar al pie de la cama.

Besaba lentamente a Rachel, con besos tiernos que duraban algunos segundos, intercalando los movimientos de su cabeza e intercalando el labio el cual besaba. Sus lenguas ya no estaban presentes, solo sus labios y una que otra mordida que se les escapaba.

Rachel desenredo las piernas de la cintura de Quinn despacio, y cuando llegaron al suelo, Quinn la soltó, moviendo sus manos hacía el rostro de Rachel, mientras le daba un último beso y se separaba unos cuantos milímetros de ella, dejando que sus frentes fueran las que se unieran esta vez. Sus respiraciones ya controladas.

"Me muero por hacerte mía otra vez, por estar contigo de nuevo", dijo Quinn susurrándole, con esa voz seductora y ronca que derrite a cualquiera, la que derritió a Rachel 7 años atrás.

"Hazlo, mi amor, hazlo por favor", respondió Rachel.

"No te preocupes vida, lo haré", dijo Quinn para volver a besarla, manteniendo el ritmo que tenían anteriormente, muy tiernamente.

"Quiero recordar", continuó Quinn, "quiero volver a vivirlo, sentirlo como si fuera la primera vez, y que sea lo que sea que pase, no lo olvides jamás, que si esta noche es la última, que si esta es mi última oportunidad de hacerte mía, la he de aprovechar"

"Siempre seré tuya, no importa que pase, o que sea de nuestras vidas, siempre te perteneceré, solamente a ti"

"Te amo tanto vida mía, que no sé qué hacer con tantísimo amor"

"Te amo, te amo y jamás me cansare de decirlo", dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla, lagrima la cual Quinn limpió besándola.

Después de sus declaraciones de amor, comenzaron a desnudarse, la pasión a un nivel mínimo, ahora sólo las rodeaba el amor y la ternura.

Una vez desnudas, se recostaron en la cama, Quinn estaba delicadamente posada sobre Rachel, había comenzado a besarla mientras se apoyaba con su brazo, su mano derecha estaba en la cintura de Rachel. Dejando de besarla, se dedicó a observarla. Nada había cambiado, su cuerpo era el mismo que hace siete años, y fue entonces cuando Quinn llegó a la realización de todas las experiencias que pudieron haber pasado durante ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

'Pero por algo pasan las cosas', pensó Quinn, que con la voz ronca le dijo, "Eres una Diosa, MI DIOSA, te amo mujer, como nunca amaré a nadie", una vez que termino de decir esas palabras, comenzó a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo de Rachel. Empezó a besar su mandíbula y su cuello, algunas veces volvía a subir sobre Rachel para decirle al oído 'Te amo' o 'mía'. Su mano acariciaba el pecho de Rachel, mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones, rodándolos entre ellos, hasta que quedaron completamente duros los dos. Siguió bajando, besando su clavícula y llegó hasta el valle de sus senos, haciendo un camino de besos llegando a uno de ellos, besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, evitando a toda costa tocar su pezón. Todo seguía siendo tierno, pero ahora era todo más sensual.

Rachel tenía una cara de placer que lo único que provoco fue que Quinn estuviera orgullosa, estaba casi segura que nunca nadie había hecho a Rachel sentir, como lo hace ella. Ese estado en el que se encontraba Rachel, logró que también Quinn se sintiera más excitada de lo que ya estaba; Rachel era todo un monumento a la belleza y la sensualidad, sus ojos estaban cerrados con un poco de fuerza, su cabeza echada para atrás y su labio inferior estaba preso entre sus dientes, con esa imagen ¿cómo le iba a negar algo?, si Rachel le pidiera cualquier cosa, cualquier objeto material, con esa cara, seguramente Quinn se lo concedería, aunque, no es como que le puede negar algo normalmente.

"Hazme el amor Quinn, por favor, hazme recordar"

Así que tomó su pezón en su boca y lo mordió un poco, no quería lastimarla, después, pasó su lengua muy ligeramente por él y lo empezó a succionar, soltándolo con un pop, después recorrió el camino hacia el otro pecho para comenzar a hacerle lo mismo. Su mano seguía en su cadera, esa era otra de las partes más sensuales de Rachel. Luego de pensarlo un momento, borró ese pensamiento de su memoria, ya que recordó que toda Rachel era sensual.

Seguía bajando sus besos, recorriendo su abdomen, llegando a su ombligo en el cual inmediatamente introdujo su lengua, besándolo y dejando pequeñas mordidas alrededor de él.

"Quinn por favor, tómame ya"

Sus deseos eran ordenes, bajó hasta quedar de frente a su centro, Rachel por instinto abrió un poco más sus piernas, Quinn pasó sus brazos por debajo ellas y acercó el centro de la morena hacia su rostro, para estar aún más cerca. Con mucha suavidad y a un ritmo pausado, comenzó a lamer su clítoris, para después succionarlo suavemente. Bajó un poco más, a la altura de su entrada, y mientras lamía, su nariz rosaba con su clítoris, Rachel ya soltaba los primeros gritos de placer.

Introdujo su lengua en ella, masajeando sus alrededores, explorando esos terrenos los cuales jamás olvidó (ni olvidará).

"Sigue bebé, estoy muy cerca," gimió Rachel, "más bebé más", le dijo, lo que ocasionó que Quinn introdujera lo más que pudo su lengua. "Quinn" gritó, siguió moviéndose dentro y vio como de repente soltó un gemido más placentero, uno que recordaba muy bien, _lo encontré _pensó, siguió repitiendo ese movimiento hasta que Rachel dio un último grito.

"QUINN!".

Rachel podía sentir como pequeños shocks se iban distribuyendo por todo su cuerpo, esparciéndose desde su centro, como si ahí hubiera ocurrido un terremoto y lo que sentía eran las fuertes ondas sísmicas.

Quinn saco su lengua rápidamente y el lugar que antes ocupaba su nariz, ahora lo ocupaban sus dedos, con círculos lentos masajeaba su manojo de nervios buscando prolongar su orgasmo.

Volviendo a su posición inicial encima de Rachel, Quinn sonrió como una idiota; la morena estaba a punto del desmayo.

'y eso que apenas acabo de empezar', pensó la rubia.

La observaba fijamente, asombrada del estado en el que Rachel se encontraba, Quinn se daba palmadas imaginarias en la espalda, como diciendo 'Buen trabajo'.

"El mejor orgasmo de mi vida", le dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos

"y aún no has visto nada" le contestó Quinn.

La mano de Rachel se colocó en su nuca para así, poder bajar la cabeza de Quinn hacia la suya, hacia su boca, para después besarla muy apasionadamente.

"Fuck Quinn, puedo sentir mi sabor en tu boca"

Quinn volvió a besarla y le dijo "¿Ya te recuperaste? Que eso solo fue la introducción y sólo falta algo más para que vuelvas a ser mía".

Rachel la calló con un beso, fue entonces cuando los dedos de Quinn bajaron un poco más hasta la entrada de la morena. Quinn se sorprendió al ver que, aunque acababa de terminar, Rachel ya estaba mojada otra vez. Con su dedo medio circuló su entrada lentamente.

"hazlo Quinn, quiero sentirte dentro de mí".

Quinn recorrió una vez más sus dedos por el centro de Rachel, con el propósito de que estuvieran bien lubricados, segundos después, metió su dedo índice y medio, podía sentir como sus dedos eran apretados por las paredes de Rachel, como si quisiera asfixiarlos. El rostro de Rachel era indescriptible, y Quinn no sabía si era de dolor o de placer.

"¿Te estoy lastimando? Porque puedo parar.", le preguntó preocupada.

"No Quinn, claro que no, solo deja me acostumbro a tenerte dentro, hace mucho que no sentía algo así…..…ahora puedes continuar"

La besó una última vez y después alejó el rostro un poco para poder contemplar mejor sus ojos, después empezó a moverse lentamente, para que cada vez se fuera acostumbrando más y más, y así fue tomando ritmo.

"Más rápido amor", pidió Rachel.

"ahh", los gemidos de la morena se hacían más frecuentes y sonoros.

"Fuck Quinn, amo eso que estás haciendo"

Quinn comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Rachel con su pulgar, "más duro, más DU-RO"

Con la pelvis ayudaba a empujar su mano todo lo que podía, lo cual también le generaba placer a ella, las dos estaban muy cerca de terminar, Quinn seguía excitada desde el primer orgasmo de Rachel.

"Rach estoy a punto de acabar"

"Yo también"

Sintió como las piernas de Rachel comenzaban a rodear su cadera y como sus talones se iban enterrando poco a poco en sus muslos.

"Mmmm baby soy tuya, toda tuya", le dijo Rachel

"Eres MÍA", puso énfasis en esa frase, mientras seguía moviendo dentro de ella.

"Oh Quinn", como pudo, Rachel lo gimió en el oído de la rubia.

"Rach….te tengo", respondió.

Finalmente, Rachel tiró su cabeza para atrás, su boca bien abierta, su espalda se arqueó hacía Quinn, ocasionando que sus pechos se tocaran. Tenía sus manos en la espalda de la rubia y sus uñas la rasguñaban con un poco de fuerza, dejando unas marcas rojas, apenas distinguibles. Sus pies se flexionaban, parecía como si se quisieran enroscar. Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando de placer, sentía espasmos que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo.

Los pies de Quinn también estaban flexionados, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca abierta formando una 'o'. Su respiración estaba muy agitada. Ella y Rachel habían terminado al mismo tiempo.

Quinn se recostó sobre Rachel, con mucha delicadeza, cuidando de no aplastar su diminuto cuerpo, para así taparla un poco.

"Sigues siendo mía, te amo", le dijo Quinn una vez que recuperaron la respiración y la voz.

"Todita tuya Quinn, para siempre, te amo tanto, eres MI amante perfecta"

"Y yo también", comenzó a decirle Quinn al oído, "yo también soy todita tuya", besó, "mi vida", besó, "mi sol", beso, "mi todo"

Rachel estaba maravillada con todo lo que le decía Quinn, se asombraba de su encanto natural, de cómo, después de tantos años que pasaron, su rubia sigue siendo la misma casanova, sigue siendo la misma chica que la enamoró, la misma que la hizo conocer el amor… la misma, siempre seguirá siendo la misma. Y así, perdida en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa pícara, Rachel sólo pudo decir otra palabra…

"MÁS!", por supuesto Quinn no se negó a la petición.

* * *

Después de haber hecho el amor quien sabe cuántas veces, las dos descansaban recostadas en el centro de la cama, abrazadas. Quinn acostada sobre su espalda, abrazaba a Rachel pasando un brazo por su espalda y hombros, mientras esta estaba descansando sobre el costado de Quinn, con su brazo sobre la cintura de ella. Aún estaban desnudas, sólo cubiertas por una fina sabana azul marino. Sus pechos rozándose un poco, y la mano que estaba sobre la espalda de Rachel dibujaba pequeñas figuras imaginarias. Sus cabellos desprolijos, pegados a sus frentes por la sudoración que se había generado debido a sus largas sesiones de amor.

Quinn besa la cabeza de Rachel y le confiesa:

"Te extrañé tanto, mi cuerpo te extrañó. Te juro que en todo este tiempo, jamás sentí con nadie lo que siento contigo, un simple beso tuyo me eleva hacía el infinito, y que decir de cuando te hago mía, uff, eres simplemente lo mejor, lo mejor de mi vida, del mundo, del universo. La sensación que me genera el estar contigo es indescriptible…", Quinn se queda callada un momento mientras busca las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Rachel, mientras ella solo la mira con sus ojos muy abiertos, esperando por esa descripción, de vez en cuando dejándole besos por su pecho y hombros.

"…todo el describirte me es difícil, no encuentro las palabras que te hagan honor, que merezcan ser usadas para describirte…", Quinn aún tenía esa cara de pensativa. Dejó un beso en la nariz de Rachel y otro en su párpado(al estilo Amélie y Nino) y comenzó a hablar…

"Cómo empiezo a describirte? Podría comenzar por el físico, ¿sabes qué fue lo que me enamoró de ti?, aparte de tu personalidad obviamente", preguntó Quinn, Rachel sólo negó con su cabeza

"Bueno, entonces te lo diré yo," dijo sonriendo, "tus ojos, ellos me enamoraron de ti, tan hermosos, con ese color chocolate…claro que un poquitito después de ellos, está tu boca…recuerdo aquellas veces que me moría por probarla, corrección, aún lo hago. Aquellas veces que soñaba y deliraba por ella, por tener aunque fuera una pequeña probada de tu boca, de tus labios canosos sabrosos, aghhh hasta ganas de morderlos me dan. Amo todo tu físico, tus ojos, tu boca, tus labios, tu hermosa nariz. Amo tus largas piernas, amo recorrerlas con mis manos, o caminarlas con mis labios. En fin, todo de ti."

"Después, podemos describir tu maravilloso interior, tus sentimientos. Son increíbles. Eres una persona tan tierna, tan fuerte. Tu corazón es tan grande, tan capaz de perdonar, de preocuparse por lo demás, de perdonarnos aunque te hayamos hecho demasiado daño. Ese corazón tan inmensamente enorme que tienes, que otra vez, las palabras que tengo y que conozco se quedan cortas al describirte."

"Algunas veces me preguntó cómo le hicieron tus padres, cómo fuiste concebida, de qué modo, que terminaste siendo tan perfecta, tan talentosa, en todos los sentidos" dice Quinn y sonríe pícaramente, recibiendo un manotazo en el hombro de parte de Rachel.

"hahahaaha no me pegues salvaje, cambié mi opinión fuiste criada por lobos", ríe fuertemente Quinn para después, morderle un labio.

"auch! Siempre haces lo mismo verdad? las viejas costumbres, nunca cambiaras amor", contestó Rachel riendo un poco.

"Me duele donde me mordiste" le dijo mientras hacía una carita triste, "bésalo para que se recupere", continuó aunque manteniendo el semblante enojado, el cual cambió para decirle "anda sígueme contando si?", le dijo con un tono aniñado, haciéndole uno de sus ya clásicos pucheros.

"Como tú digas hermosa princesita", respondió Quinn, "y bueno, pues continuando, hablando de tus talentos", sonrió, "Tú los tienes todos, y si no todos, pues al menos los más increíbles te pertenecen a ti. Tu voz es la de un ángel…", Quinn dejó de sonreír para así hacerle notar a Rachel que la conversación se tornaba un poco más seria.

"No quiero arruinar la noche, ni el estado de ánimo en el cual te encuentras, pero esto si tengo que decirlo, tengo que pedirte permiso para matar a Finn, y si no me das permiso de matarlo, déjame si quiera darle una golpiza que lo haga entender que tu no estabas ni estás destinada a estar aquí."

"No"

"No qué?" ,regresando un poco el tono juguetón, preguntó Quinn

"no la arruinas y no harás nada"

"Pero…."

"pero nada, tu eres mejor que eso mi amor, no te puedes rebajar así. Suficiente has hecho con regresar por mi, en esperarme"

Rachel miró seriamente a Quinn, y ella, obedeciendo, se quedó callada y no reprochó su decisión, simplemente le dijo.

"Está bien vida, lo haré, pero sólo por ti, porque eres tú la que me lo pide. Pero quiero que sepas, que lo único que yo quiero es hacerte feliz. Quiero que logres alcanzar los sueños que tenías cuando te conocí, los que tenías cuando me fui de aquí.", terminó de decirle Quinn, esperando que Rachel aceptara. Rachel por su parte, sólo recostó su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Quinn y se abrazó un poco más fuerte a ella.

"Siento que es tarde, que no lo lograré"

Este era un tema muy delicado y doloroso para ella.

"No pongas esa carita triste amor, sabes que me mata, como también sabes que no es tarde, y no es imposible, para Rachel Berry nada es imposible. Yo te ayudaré, saldremos de aquí, saldrás adelante y triunfaras, como siempre estuviste destinada a hacerlo, de mi cuenta corre que lo hagas. ",dijo Quinn mientras que en su cabeza se maquinaban todos los planes y tácticas por medio de las cuales sería posible llevar a cabo lo que quería hacer. Sonriendo y al cabo de algunos segundos, comenzó a relatar.

"Iremos a París, siempre quise que estuvieras ahí conmigo, y después de algún tiempo, en lo que arreglo todo, podríamos mudarnos a Nueva York"

Rachel negó con la cabeza sin levantarla del pecho de Quinn.

"No Quinn, yo no permitiría que dejaras tu vida allá, que dejaras tu trabajo, todo por mi"

"Pero si no lo estaría dejando, simplemente mudaría mi oficina, siempre podremos volver allá, pero primero me aseguraré que cumplas tu sueño, ¿estamos?".

Rachel comienza a repartirle besos por todo el rostro, mientras asiente con la cabeza, en señal de que acepta el trato.

Un momento después, vuelve a recostarse en el pecho de Quinn y entre las dos se hace un silencio profundo, las dos estaban ensimismadas en sus pensamientos, las dos sonriendo.

_Quinn se imaginaba en su coche, manejando de su trabajo al teatro, estaba ansiosa por ver a su adorada Rachel otra vez, y aunque se habían estado mensajeando y llamando toda la mañana y tarde, a ella le falta verla de frente, le faltaba sentir el calor de su piel, escuchar su voz. Una vez que llegó al teatro, dejó su coche con el valet y fue hacia la puerta de entrada, la persona de los tickets ya la conocía._

"_Buenas noches Antonio"_

"_Buenas noches srita. Fabray"_

"_Llego a tiempo?"_

"_A un excelente tiempo señorita, acaban de dar la segunda llamada"_

"_Ok, muchas gracias, te veo después Tony"_

"_Nos vemos señorita, que disfrute el espectáculo!"_

"_Lo haré"_

_Una vez que estuvo dentro, siguió el camino que ya se sabía de memoria, esta era la décimo cuarta vez que venía a ver la obra de Rachel, no había faltado ningún día. Amaba verla desenvolviéndose en su hábitat natural, verla hacer lo que amaba (aparte de a ella), estaba segura que cada día se enamoraba más y más, y cada vez le parecía mejor la obra. _

_Como siempre, tomo asiento en primera fila, al centro, el asiento que tenía reservado, y de donde podía ver perfectamente a Rachel. Se mantuvo cómo encantada durante el transcurso de la obra, y al final, cuando se cerró el telón, ella era la que más fuerte aplaudía, la que silbaba más fuerte, era la primera en hacer una ovación de pie, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más, ver triunfar a Rachel es una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar._

_Codeo a la persona que estaba a su lado y le dijo "Rachel Berry es mi novia" y sonrió, el hombre sólo le sonrió por empatía._

_Después de que el elenco salió otra vez a despedirse del público y hacer una reverencia, Rachel cómo siempre volteo a ver a Quinn, y le envió un guiño, por su parte Quinn le envió un beso y un te amo. _

_El telón se cierra de nuevo por última vez, los actores tienen que volver a sus vestidores. Cuando Rachel llega al suyo, Quinn ya la está esperando en la puerta, Rachel sonríe y comienza a correr hacia Quinn, quien ya está preparada para sostener a Rachel. Una vez que llegó, Rachel se trepo a ella y ella comenzó a girar aun cargándola, la risa que emanaba la boca de Rachel no tenía precio._

"_Estuviste maravillosa mi amor, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de poder decir que eres mi mujer"_

"_Tuya, toda tuya, gracias por amarme"…. _

"En que piensas mi amor?" , le pregunto Rachel, haciéndola que saliera de su vida imaginada.

"En lo único que pienso siempre…en ti, en lo mucho que me encanta que estés aquí conmigo", le contestó Quinn con una sonrisa.

Rachel no responde nada, solo sonríe bobamente. Tenía que admitir que Quinn era la única que tenía ese poder sobre ella, el poder de dejarla sin palabras. Pero no le pesaba, era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de la fotógrafa.

"Odio tener que romper el encanto, pero necesito usar el baño"

Quinn soltó una carcajada

"Anda mi amor, ve a hacer tus necesidades"

Con una sonrisa y un pico a los labios, Rachel se fue.

Quinn sonrió y se quedó un momento estirándose en la cama, su cuerpo no estaba completamente cubierto pero no le importaba. Después de un par de minutos, se levantó y fue a buscar su cigarrera a su pantalón. Saco un cigarrillo y se dirigió al sillón que estaba en la ventana para fumárselo. Lo prendió e inhalo, manteniendo el humo dentro por unos cuantos segundos. Segundos después lo soltó.

Mientras fumaba, Rachel la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, la rubia aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Luego de un momento caminó hacía donde estaba Quinn, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al llegar a ella se sentó en sus piernas y le robó el cigarro de la boca.

Quinn hizo un gesto de enojo pero Rachel se lo quito con un corto beso en los labios.

"Sabes algo?", le dijo Quinn

"Que pasa?", contesto Rachel mientras fumaba un poco, para después devolver el cigarro a la boca de la rubia.

Sacándoselo de la boca, y abrazando la cintura de Rachel con mucho cuidado, Quinn dijo

"Esta posición me parece tan familiar"

"Esta vez terminara bien", le dijo seriamente Rachel

"Eso espero vida mía, eso espero", contestó Quinn con un suspiro

"Lo hará"

"Y si te robo? No tendrías oportunidad de avisarle a nadie ni de escapar. Nadie nunca va a saber dónde estás, no podrás ni querrás escaparte.", Rachel asentía fuertemente, "Todos los días trataría de seducirte, y todos los días caerías rendida a mis encantos porque sé que son tus placeres culposos"

"Me parece una idea perfecta, ¿qué te parece si empiezas a ensayar esas tácticas de seducción?"

"Lo que tú digas y quieras"

* * *

No sabían qué hora era, si ya había amanecido, si era temprano, si era tarde, esa noche sólo se trató de disfrutarse, hacer el amor, y reencontrarse.


End file.
